Prescription For Love
by legendaryl0vers
Summary: A shy girl from Long Island comes to New York to pursue her career as a pharmacist. She meets a handsome macho pharmacist who helps her achieve her dreams. However, things don't go the way she planned as she falls for this man. Not only does she falls for his character, she falls for him as an actor.
1. Chapter 1

**Prescription for Love**

**Summary:** A shy girl from Long Island comes to New York to pursue her career as a pharmacist. She meets a handsome macho pharmacist who helps her achieve her dreams. However, things don't go the way she planned as she falls for this man. Not only does she falls for his character, she falls for him as an actor.

**A/N:** So, in the episode _The One In Barbados_, there is an uncut scene where two pharmacists recognised Joey from DOOL and he tells them that they (him and Rachel) are in a new movie and they need to learn about "pharmacing". Rachel said that the movie is called "Prescription for Love". _"I'm shy at first but then I take off my glasses and become sexy, you know. And there's some nudity, but it's very tastefully done"_

And so I took this idea and decided to write a story about Rachel and Joey as actors who don't know each other but meet to film this movie and from there they start to develop feelings for one another. It already sounds pretty cute! All of the characters are included but the setting is different. I hope you readers will enjoy this one! Please leave a review to let me know what you think.

_Lots of love, Wendy_

**Pairing**: Mainly J&R & I may or may not pair MC & R&P … let's see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, be pretty cool if I did but I don't. Except the ones I made up :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel's POV<em>**

As I hung up the phone as Eric, my agent finished talking I let out a little squeal of excitement. I cannot believe it. I've got the part! I have tried so hard to get to where I am and this is going to be so huge for my career. I have always thought leaving Barry at the wedding and coming to New York I would get myself a career in fashion. I love fashion, I surely do but when I saw that flyer at Central Perk about a small part in a new Soap Opera _Why Don't You Love Me_, I didn't even think twice and went for it. Surely I thought, I had no experience in acting or what so ever, but I got the part and now here I am, Rachel Karen Green on the cover of Soap Opera Digest. Thank god I have quitted my job as a waitress, I was terrible at it. I was only terrible at it because I absolutely hated it.

_Prescription For Love_ was the new movie. Eric said the female lead role-plays a shy girl from Long Island who comes to New York to pursue her career as pharmacist. She meets this male pharmacist who helps her achieve this dream but slowly does she develop feelings for him. It sounds like one of that typical romance movie, but y'know what? I honestly don't care cause I am the female lead role!

Although, it does seem like a movie that speaks about my life, well not my love life. I am no pharmacist but I am from Long Island and did come to New York to pursue my career but that was not the point. It was said that this movie was going to be a hit. Without second thought, I accepted the audition.

As I walk my way into the studio, I wondered who had the male lead. Today we were meeting with the producer and writer to discuss about the movie and what they expected from us. I have to say I am feeling rather nervous. I have done small parts in movies, but this, this was huge! All right I sound ridiculous but I can't help myself.

I knock onto the door and was kindly greeted by one of the producer. I don't remember seeing him at the audition anyway, he approaches me as I walk through the door.

"Hi, you must be Rachel?" he said warmly as he shake my hand firmly.

"Hi, yes that's me" I replied nervously while making sure I gave a nice yet firm handshake.

"I didn't meet you at the audition, but I'm Dave Lynch one of the producers for this movie. Please come in" he pushed the door wider.

"Thank you, nice to meet you Dave"

"So, make yourself comfortable, the writers and other actors should be here shortly" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Great, may I ask who will be playing the male lead?" I nervously touched my hair and waited for his response.

"Oh, Eric didn't tell you?" he said with a confused facial expression.

"No, I haven't heard anything" well that wasn't the truth. It was because I hung up the minute he said I got the part for this movie. At that moment Dave's phone started ringing.

"Sorry, will you just excuse me for a second?" I nodded my head and he was out the door.

Well this was great. I sat myself down at the end of the table as I waited for more people to arrive. I glanced at my watch. 5 minutes till 10.30 am. I let out a small breath. They did say to meet at 10.30 at the studio and I wondered why no one was here yet. I lightly tapped my fingers on the table to entertain myself. Next thing you know, I hear a click and the door was opened. It did make me jump out of my thoughts and as soon as I turned and focused who was at the door, I felt like my heart skipped a beat. J-j-Joey Tribbiani! That is Joey, Joey Tribbiani. He's from Days of Our Lives! Oh my god, what is he doing here? Was it just me or the room was getting hot? He closes the door behind him but keep his eyes locked onto mine. He glances quickly around the room and I could see in his eyes that he had noticed I was the only one here. What should I do? I can't just sit here and do nothing. Without further thinking, I got up from my seat. I smiled at him and when I found his eyes again, I slowly approached him.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, Rachel Green" did that sound too cheerful, never mind. I put my hand out to shake his.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You're from _Why Don't You Love Me_, you play Ally Hastings. I love your work! I'm Joey, Joey Tribbiani" he shakes my hand and smiles. Wow, that is one charming smile.

"Oh thank you, and yes I know who you are." I let out a small laugh. "Dr Drake Ramoray. I love Days of Our Lives" okay, I hope that didn't sound too creepy. But if I am entirely honest, I love Dr Drake Ramoray… Well Days of Our Lives I mean.

"Thanks. So you're here for the movie?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm playing Jennifer… the female lead" I say calmly but the nerves get the best of me and I touch my hair, trying to casually fix it.

"Oh! That's right. My agent told me that but I forget. That's great, I'm playing Matt" he says. I smile at his response. At one point, I felt like although he was looking a lot at me. Was there something on my face?

"Anyway, would you like to sit down?" I look at him as he gazed at the table and chair. And sighed in disappointment.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Of course… No let me" he pulls out the chair for me and I voluntarily sit down. What a gentleman.

"Thank you" I say as I sit myself down.

Not long after we seated ourselves down, Dave returns and so did the other producer, director and writer.

The meeting did not go as long as I thought. They gave us our script and discuss the sort of requirements they want from us. Dave has said that we will start shooting next week until they have everything they need. However, one thing I found very odd during our meeting was I felt like someone was watching me. When I look around I would caught sight of Joey eyeing me. But the minute I was about to smile at him, he would dart his eyes away. Huh.

As I got up from my seat after thanking everyone for giving me this opportunity, I turned to the door to leave. However, as soon as I was about to walk myself out of the room, I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. As I turned around there he stood smiling at me. I look at Joey as I waited for him to say something.

"Hey Rachel, I want to say I can't wait to work with you on this movie" he said and immediately smile sheepishly. Aww, he's nervous.

"Oh" I said as I moved out into the doorway letting the others walk through. Joey followed and approached me as I opened my mouth to speak again. "Neither can I, I can't wait to see how it will turn out" I smile at him. Just when I was about to tell him I needed to leave, he took a step closer.

"I was just wondering… would you like to go out for a drink?" I was taken aback but before I could think he interrupted my thoughts.

"Y'know just to get to know each other a little better. After all we will be spending the next couple of weeks shooting the movie" he said shyly. Not like I was going to lie, he did quite look rather cute while being so nervous.

"Oh, uhmm… yeah sure. I would love too" I quickly take out my pen inside my clutch bag. "Do you mind?" As I look at his script, giving him the hint if I could write my number on it.

"No, not at all" he said as he hands me his script. I quickly write my number and hand it back to him.

"This is my number, actually it's my best friend. I'm still sharing the apartment with her but yeah" I say quickly and smile at him.

"Great, I'll give you a call. Great to meet you Rachel, I got to go now. Have plans with a friend"

"Oh, that's okay. So do I, so I'll see you soon then? Bye Joey" I give my hand out to him and he shakes it.

"Likewise, have a good day Rachel" he said charmingly and turns to leave. I watch him as he walks away. Slowly do I find my eye dropping a little low and I am staring at an inappropriate place. Oh my, not that bad. I shake my head and look around to see if anyone was looking but no one was around. So I make my way out of the studio, on my way to meet up with my best friend, Monica.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Joey's POV<em>**

Oh my god. I cannot believe this. I got the part! I actually got the part for a new movie! Yes! Well if I'm entirely honest, I have absolutely no idea what this movie is about but I am so excited. As long as I got the lead then the next part is easy, remembering the lines and acting. That's what I know I am good at. Being part of Days of Our Lives had been incredible but I honestly, I wanted to expand my acting career more. Thank God I have Estelle, she had been such a wonderful agent. Her smoking and crackled voice is somewhat annoying but hey, she is the reason I have a wonderful career so I ain't complaining.

She had called and arranged an audition – as she always does. I think it the movie is called Prescription for… Love? Anyway, I went to the audition and long story short I got a call back and they said they were pleased with my audition and offered me the part!

And so, today I have a meeting with the director, producers you name it!

Making my way up the studio, hoping I wasn't late I bumped into this man who was on the phone. I wasn't too sure if I should let myself in the room but it would be best to wait for him. After a minute or two, he ends his call and turn towards my direction. Realising he was going for a handshake, I nervously reach out to grab his hand.

"Hi, I'm Dave Lynch. Joey Tribbiani?" he says as he shakes my hand.

"Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you Dave" I reply.

"I'm one of the producers for this movie, I wasn't at the audition but so great to have you here"

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope I'm not late?" I say nervously.

"No no, you're just in time. We're still waiting for a few more people. They should be here shortly, but please make yourself comfortable" he points to the room ahead. "Rachel Green is already inside" he smiles.

"Great, thanks" I reply as I make my way to the door.

Rachel Green? That name, sounded very familiar. As I reached out for the doorknob and opened the door, no surprises I see a woman sitting at the table. It seem as though the sound of the door made her jump and when she turned around and my eyes met hers, I completely went numb. Woah. Sh-she is beautiful. I quickly jumped out of my thoughts and closed the door behind me. However, my eyes seem to be locked with hers. I glance around the room pretending to see if anyone else was here, obviously not.

Before I could approach her, she jumps out of her seat and starts walking towards me while wearing a smile on her face.

She introduces herself and suddenly it hits me, like a ton of bricks. She's Ally Hastings from _Why Don't You Love Me!_ That's why the name sounded so familiar, Rachel Green. I believe she was on the cover of the Soap Digest just recently. Wow. Just wow.

God, I'm trying so hard to not use my catchphrase right now… _How you doin'_. No, she seems too nice to be hit on, I can't do that to her.

Turns out she's playing the female role, Jennifer in this movie. That's right, Estelle did mention about it but it completely slipped my mind. I can't help but keep my eyes locked onto her. She's so captivating it's insane! Control yourself Joseph.

"Anyway, would you like to sit down?" she asks. Oh God, what an idiot I am, for letting a woman ask me whether I want to take a seat. As I apologise to her, I quickly pull out the chair to make up my mistake of not asking sooner. She thanks me and got me at awe.

After a few minutes of light conversation, the directors, producers and everyone else arrives and we went down to business. If I was entirely honest, no I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have. Every time I did, I was distracted by someone… Rachel. My eyes seem to focus on her and I took every chance I could to look at her. God if she knew, I would look like a massive creep. Unfortunately, she does.

Embarrassed by my action I look away instantly before allowing myself to blush and look straight in her green- no wait blue eyes. Joey, Joey, Joey.

When the meeting was over, and seeing Rachel was ready to leave, I told myself this is it. I should ask her. Not ask her out but y'know for coffee. After all we are going to be seeing each other a lot and I would love to build a good relationship with her on set. I let out a small breath and tapped her shoulder. I am positive she was surprised and as soon as that head turned around I was already wearing a smile.

"Hey Rachel, I want to say I can't wait to work with you on this movie" God why am I so nervous? I am always confident when asking girls out, but why was I so nervous around this one?

She moves out into the hallway and I followed as I let people walk out the room. Just ask her, I hear my conscience telling me.

"I was just wondering… would you like to go out for a drink?" I say calmly. I waited patiently for her reply. I fear she was taken back by the sudden question. Was that too straightforward or too early? Maybe I should have not asked. Quick, cover it up with something else. _Just to get to know each other_. That's it!

"Oh, uhmm… yeah sure. I would love too" she replies and quickly opened her clutch bag trying to find something. Phew. She takes out a pen and looks at my script book. Oh great, she's writing her number!

Glancing over the number, I believe this is the cue for me to leave. Thankfully I had plans to see Chandler so there was no lying to her. As we said our goodbyes, I walked away feeling rather happy. Happy because of this new movie and happy because I just got Rachel's phone number! I honestly cannot wait to work with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Now, please leave a review to let me know whether I should continue! And should I write both POV? The struggles! x


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rachel's POV_**

Making my way down the street I honestly could not wait to see Monica and tell her whom I was working with on this movie. Now Monica Geller, I have known her at a very young age. We went through a lot and have been best friends since I can remember. Well, maybe in college we drifted apart and lost in contact for years, she still was the only person I knew I could rely on. When I ran out on my wedding and had no support from my family, she took me in simply was there for me. I am so grateful for Monica, truly so blessed to have a friend like her.

The reason I could not wait for Monica to hear that I was working with Joey because for starters, Monica was a huge fan of Days of Our Lives. She follows the show almost every week and which is why I got into the habit of watching it with her. Although it was great because I was able to learn more about soap opera and who I was up against.

On most days we would meet up at this coffeehouse, which was not far from our apartment. It was called Central Perk. I had work there for a while but thankfully I quitted and found a career in filming. Dad and Mom were very please, although at first they did not approve. On some level they disapprove a lot of things, but I love it here in New York. Running out on Barry, I was able to find who I wanted to be, what I wanted to do and simply express who I was inside.

As I enter the coffeehouse, I found Monica sitting at the orange couch engrossed in the magazine she was reading. With that, I took the opportunity and scared her from behind. I push her lightly on her back which she drops the magazine and jumps. She immediately turns around with a face ready to pounce at me.

"Hi" I say as I giggle and take the seat next to her.

"Don't ever do that again!" she exclaims.

"Oh, you love it" I tease. Monica rolls her eyes and began straightening her clothes. She calms herself as I laugh quietly.

"So, how was the meeting?" she quickly ask.

"Oh it was great… really good!" I reply. Gunther approaches the table behind us and so I took the chance to give him my order.

"Gunther, hey, can I get the usual?"

"Sure, anything else?" he asks.

"Nope, that'll be all. Thanks" I smile and he retreats back to the counter.

"Anyways, where was I… Oh yeah! Guess who I will be working on in this movie?" I say excitedly.

"Who?" she replies quickly and her eyes seem to glitter with excitement.

"Wait for it…" I pause for a half a second "Joey Tribbiani!" I say proudly. Monica gasps and covers her mouth with her hand.

"From Days of Our Lives?!" she cries.

"Uh-huh!" I reply excitedly while smiling ever so widely.

"No way! I cannot believe this!" she leaves her mouth hanging and leans backwards onto the couch.

"Neither can I!"

"You're going to be working with Dr Drake Ramoray! This is unbelievable!" she says loudly. I immediately looked around and could tell people were looking at me. I turn back to Monica and giving her a glare, which she took it as a sign to calm down. She quickly glanced around and smiles as her eyes met mine.

"I'm so excited for you Rach, oh my gosh can you get me an autograph?" she says quietly and grabs my hand.

"Sure! What are best friends for?" I put my free hand over hers.

"Wait, can you explain to me again what this movie is about?" she raises an enquiring eyebrow.

"Ok, well so I play this girl from Long Island who wants to pursue her career as a pharmacist. She comes to the city, meets this male pharmacist, this is where Joey comes in…" Monica quietly squeals "he helps her and eventually she falls in love with him"

Just when I was finished, Gunther comes by with my coffee.

"Rachel, here's your coffee" Gunther says as he hands me the cup.

"Thanks Gunther, you're a gem,"

I look up to smile at him and already could see that he was already blushing. He smiles and walks away shyly. Oh Gunther.

"Sounds pretty good! When do you start filming?"

"Some time next week" I quickly say and take a sip of my coffee.

"Well, all the best sweetie, I'm so excited for you!" she exclaims. I smile at her while feeling a little bit giddy inside.

"So" I say as I quickly take another sip of my coffee, "How was your day sweetie?" I place the coffee mug onto the table.

"Yeah really great. I don't have work until 5 so I spent most of the morning window shopping and now here I am with you"

"Oh, well it's almost..." I quickly glance at my watch "1, do you want to grab some lunch when I finish this coffee?" I ask as I take another sip from the cup.

"Yeah, where do you wanna go eat?" she asks and stare of into the distance thinking.

"Oh… Oh, I love that Japanese place!"

"Hmm, unagi sounds really good right now…"

As I was about to reply to Monica, we were interrupted by the sound of the microphone. I turn around to see who was doing that awful sound. When I did, I could see a blonde hair lady holding a guitar obviously trying to get everyone's attention in the coffeehouse.

"Hi… I'm Phoebe Buffay. I apologise for that sound, but anyway. I'm here to play you a song and I hope you'll enjoy it. Please hold your applauses till the end… This song is called Smelly Cat" as soon as she finished she strums her guitar. "I wrote this myself," she quickly adds and starts to sing.

I turn around to face Monica with a confused face. What kind of song is Smelly Cat? I could tell Monica had the same expression but she raises her shoulders. We both turn around to look at Phoebe again.

_"Smelly cat, smelly cat, what are they feeding you? Smelly cat, smelly cat, it's not your fault…"_

Oh my.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Joey's POV<em>**

As I made my way into the café door I spotted Chandler sitting at table 5. I slowly made my way through towards the table and when Chandler caught sight of me approaching, he shot up a quick smile.

I am currently sharing an apartment with Chandler and we live not so far from Chandler's work place. Honestly, I have no idea what Chandler does. He carries a brief case everyday… he's a lawyer! No, no an accountant? Oh what does that matter?

I met Chandler a few years back when I left Queens looking for a place to stay in the city. I had found the advertisement in the newspaper one afternoon and immediately asked to see the person who was offering. And from there, besides being roommates, we had been buddies since. He is such a wonderful person and not to mention such a loving friend. On some level he makes too much jokes, sarcastic jokes I have to add, which I sometime don't get but overall he is so great. Not to mention, he had helped me so much especially financially.

Without Days of Our Lives I would be still relying on Chandler for money. Honestly so grateful.

"Hey buddy," he says. We both reach to grab each other's hand and y'know did the man handshake, not like fist pounding what you get the picture.

"Hey" I reply.

The waitress comes over with a jug of water, two glasses and the menu.

Chandler passes the menu to me. I assume he already knows what he wants to order. I quickly glance at the menu but notice my eyes falls back to the waitress. Not bad, not bad at all.

"What can I get for you two today?" she asks as she pours the water into the glasses.

"I'll get the lunch special thanks" Chandler says. The waitress quickly writes it down on the notepad and looks at me with a smile. I smile at her, not taking my eyes away.

"And you sir?" she asks politely.

"I'll get the same… and _how are you' doing?"_ I ask charming. She blushes and walks away. I watch her leave and smile to myself. Need to get her number later.

I turn back to look at Chandler and could see he was wearing a grumpy face.

"For one day can you not hit on a woman… actually I'll correct that _not hit on_ _every women you see_!" he shakes his head at me.

"Hey, I can't help it when I see a hot woman" I say sharply.

I know Chandler was not so great at getting girls but it's not my fault I have so much charm in me. It'll be a total waste for not using it.

"Anyway, how was your meeting with the producers today?" he asks obviously changing topic.

"Yeah, it was great!"

"Huh, so when do you start filming?" he asks while taking a sip of water from his cup.

"Next week, but you know what the best part?"

"What?" he reaches out to grab my script and starts flipping through it.

"Do you know the show Why Don't You Love Me?"

"No…" he says sharply while keeping his eyes on the script. I look at him intently and fold my arms. He shyly looks up and when he saw I was looking at him, he sighed and closed the script book.

"Alright yes I do!" he says quietly yet quickly.

"Just as I thought…" I sneer. "Anyway, Rachel Green who plays Ally Hasting is the female lead in the movie I'm in" I say excitedly.

"What? Rachel Green? No way! God she's hot!" he exclaims.

"Oh yeah. I actually didn't use my catchphrase when I saw her. She's so… wow"

Okay, I really need to calm myself down.

"This is so cool! So what did you say to her… you know conversation wise!" he asks while trying to be casual.

"Well, we didn't talk much but she did give me her number!"

"What?!" he looks at me in disbelief.

"Yeah" I take the script and turned it over onto the back page. Chandler takes it and smile while nodding his head.

"I ask if we can catch up y'know for a drink just to get to know each other. After all we're going to be spending a lot of time together on set"

"Man you are so lucky!" he complains.

Shortly, our waitress returns with our meals. Next minute, I'm already shoving the food in my mouth.

"Hey, so where is Phoebe by the way?" I ask. "If I remember correctly, she was supposed to be here"

"Oh, she cancelled last minute cause she had a call to sing at some coffeehouse" Chandler says after shallowing his food.

"That's great! Well y'know, good thing people are hearing her music beside us"

"Oh God, I know" he replies.

Now Phoebe, I met her shortly after I had moved into Chandler's apartment. When I was wondering around the city of New York, I came across this massage place. Taking the opportunity, I went in and there, I met Phoebe who was my masseuse at that time. She was so friendly and not to mention really good at her job. Then one day, I ran into her downstairs at my apartment and soon realised she too lived there. From that day onwards, we gotten really close and we practically did everything together including Chandler.

Phoebe has given me so much support in my career and she even said one day I'm going to be big in the industry. Not sure whether she's accurate but I hope so!

Chandler glances at his watch.

"How long do you have till?" I ask.

"Uhmm, like half an hour. God I hate my job" he whines.

"If you hate it so much why don't you quit?" I say as I placed another piece of meat down my throat.

"Cause I don't want to give in the fear"

I roll my eyes at him. When I looked at Chandler again, he was looking somewhere in the distance. I turn around to see who he was looking at but none of the faces I recognise.

"What's wrong?" I say as I turn around.

"Oh, I think I know that guy…" he looks at him intently then shakes his head.

"Probably not" he quickly says.

I turn around again to have another look at the guy. He had short and quite spiked up black hair. He was relatively tall and was wearing a sensible black suit with a red tie. He did seem like a professor or a businessman. Nope, I surely did not know this man. The guy takes his change from the waitress and turns his heel to leave the café.

I look back to Chandler and raise my shoulders but immediately went back to my food. Hmmmm, delicious!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel's POV<em>**

So Monica left for work and I'm sitting here on the couch with my favourite ice cream engrossed at the screen in front of me. Concentrating at the images I didn't realise the door opening.

"Hey sweetie" I hear. I turn around and was surprise to see it was Ross.

"Ross, you're home early" I place the ice cream tub on the table, jumped off the couch and approached him. He plants a quick kiss and I hug him towards me.

Now Ross, he's Monica's older brother. Shortly moving in with Monica, Ross had always been around and offered to help even when I did not need him. About a few months after, I slowly realise and found out that Ross had feelings for me. Strong feelings I have to add. I never pictured myself with him as I have always saw Ross, as Monica's geeky older brother. Long story short, we've been dating for almost over a year.

"Yeah, I just visited Ben and wanted to drop by here to see you" he says sweetly.

Ben is Ross's son. He had a divorced with Carol because she found out she was actually a lesbian and then shortly after, she found out she was pregnant with Ross's baby… It's all over the place. However, they are all on great terms and I truly didn't mind it.

"How is Ben?" I ask as I take his hand ushering him over to the couch.

"He's great" He looks around the room. "Where's Monica?"

"She left for work. Hey guess what?" I look at him with a smile on my face.

"What?" he asks while giving me an intrigued look.

"So, I went to the studio today for the new movie I'm in…"

"Oh that's right you got the part, congratulations sweetie" he places a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, anyway so my co-star who I'm working with is Joey Tribbiani… isn't that great?" I say excitedly. He coughs.

"Who… who's Joey Tribbiani?" he question. I gasp.

"From Days of Our Lives!"

"Oh, that show you and Monica are really into?"

"Uh-huh… what?" I stare at him. He starts to lightly play around with my fingers and starts tittering quietly.

"Oh nothing…" Oh please, it was something.

"Ross?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Ross, not again!" I exclaim.

"What? I didn't say anything" he tries to defend himself.

"But you're thinking it aren't you" I argue. I wait for him to reply but he doesn't. I scowl at him.

"Ross, why can't you just be supportive and stop being so jealous for once!" I stand up, takes the tub of ice cream and wander off into the kitchen. I head to the fridge, place the tub back into the refrigerator and then open the second door to get myself a bottle of water.

"Hey" he turns around to look at me, "I am supportive, when was I ever not?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Oh wait, what about Mark?" I stare at him and slowly take a sip from the bottle.

He looks at me feeling rather embarrassed. Yeah that's right Ross. What happened there? Nothing.

"That was different!" he complains. I sigh in frustration.

"It's just, clearly you're really excited about this Joseph guy" he says irritated.

"Joey" I correct him. I shake my head and put the bottle down on table. "That's not the point, we're talking about my career. I'm not going through this again Ross" I wait for him to say something but nothing seem to be coming out of his mouth.

"Look Ross" I sigh. He looks down feeling defeated.

I walk over to the couch as I stare at Ross who was moping. I place my arms around his neck as I take my seat on the couch.

"Ross, honey. I love you but I really need to stop being so jealous all the time. It's just a role and beside I don't even know this Joey. Nothing's going to happen" I say honestly but obviously trying to encourage him that he needs to not be afraid. He nods his head lightly.

"I love you too… I'm sorry" he replies.

I look right straight into his eyes as I smile. I then quickly close the gap between us. As I pull back, Ross was wearing a cheerful smile.

"You're forgiven" I say angelically.

"So..." I quickly say "how was work today?" I lean back into the couch and Ross follows.

"Really great but some kid messed up with the Homo sapiens, so that wasn't fun cleaning that up"

Homo what?

"Oh, you poor thing" I pout my lips and caress his face. What are homo sapiens?

"It's all right. Anyway, when do you start filming?" he asks.

"Some time next week, I'm really excited. I never gotten anything as huge as this… well beside Why Don't You Love Me, but y'know?"

"No, I understand. I'm so proud of you sweetie" he grabs my hand.

"Are you staying tonight?" I give him a smirk and lightly touch his red tie. "Can I say that you look rather dashing in this suit"

"Do you want me too?" he asks as he looks at my lips. I blush and start playing with his tie. As I raise my eyes to look at his face, without another word from each other, I claim his lips with mine. Not long does he picks me up and carries me towards my bedroom. Thank God Monica was at work.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Recently got a job so been absolutely busy. Don't worry, I'm still currently working on the story so you followers/readers will have to be patient. Thank youuuu!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel's POV<em>**

As I snooze my alarm, I rub my eyes trying to focus at the numbers on the digital clock, which stood on the nightstand. 4.15. I groan as I pull the blanket over my body. I knew it was early but that was the part of being an actor. Waking up early and working long hours. But in the end it's all rewarding. I let out a yawn and pulled myself out of bed. I open the bedroom door quietly and walked towards the bathroom making minimum noise as possible. I didn't want to wake up Monica cause I knew the poor thing probably came home late from work last night.

Once brushed, cleaned and dressed, it was definitely time for breakfast. Don't want to go to work on an empty stomach. As I made my way out into the living room, I was surprise to see Monica in the kitchen and well cooking.

"Monica…what are you doing up so early?"

"Making your favourite, chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Mon… thank you. You know you didn't have to" I say as I take my seat at the table.

"Oh please, this is _a good luck Rachel on your first day of filming_" she sings. I laugh and grab the maple syrup.

"I love you"

"I love you too. So how are you feeling?" she asks while placing the cooked pancakes onto the plates.

"I'm okay, nervous, excited…"

"You're going to do great" she takes her seat and reached out for the syrup.

"You think so?" I ask nervously.

"I know so, beside we ran the lines for today's scene last night, you remembered everything!" she says as she takes a bite of her pancakes.

"And, you're amazing on your show, you're going to be fine" she smiles sincerely.

"Thank you Mon, by the way these are so delicious" I shove another piece down my throat. Monica is such a great cook and I believe I don't say that enough.

"Anyway, what do you have on for the rest of the day?" I ask after shallowing the masticated piece of pancake.

"Beside work, I do have plans with my mother for lunch" she rolls her eyes.

Monica wasn't very close with her mother. Mrs Geller would always criticise little things about her. It was totally unnecessary and not very nice. This is one of the many reasons why she disliked having quality time with her mother. The only reason I knew this because one time when I went with Ross to visit their parents, her mother complimented me like "_a daughter she never had"_. It was great to hear, but God I never told Monica cause I knew how upset she would be.

"Ohhh, how do you feel about that?"

"Meh, I'll survive" she waves her hand in the air as though it's nothing.

I nod my head.

"Hey, where is Ross? I thought he'd be here to at least to say good luck?" Monica asks as she looks at me curiously.

"Since last night I haven't received a call yet"

"Oh, he's probably busy" she tries to comfort me.

"I'm not fuss, he has been busy with work"

"Oh yeah sure, with his fossil brush?" Monica and I laugh.

As I finish the pancakes on my plate, I quickly grabbed my handbag and turned to say my good byes.

"Okay, I'm off"

"Good luck sweetie! You're going to be great!" I nod my head and reply.

"Get some rest, I'll leave a message"

"Okay"

I blow her a kiss and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Thanking the cab driver I quickly got out of the cab and headed my way towards the studio. As I glanced at my watch, making my way to the studio door, I accidentally bumped into the person in front of me.<p>

"Sorry…" As soon as he turned around, I realised the person in front of me was in fact Joey. "Oh hey!"

"Hey Rachel" he says with a smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" I look down and examine him quickly. He follows my eyes and then scans himself.

"No, I'm fine" he laughs quietly.

"How are you?" he asks as we make our way into the studio.

"I'm great thank you, how about you?"

"Good, really good. Excited?"

"Sure am!"

Once we were inside, I spotted my assistant Sophie. Making my way towards her, I was then approached by the director. We greeted one another and then I was directed to my dressing room where I had to get ready for our first scene.

Once my make up was done, I went over to the rack to see what I was going to wear. Going through each one, there was a few pair of jeans, casual tees, simple blouses, sleepwear and ooo a lab coat! Once changed into my first outfit, I was escorted to the set. I greeted everyone and waited for the director's instruction.

"Hey" I turn around at the sudden greeting and behind me was no other than Joey.

"Hi" I smile at him.

"You look wow, you look great" he smiles sheepishly.

"Oh" I giggle, as I look down at my outfit "Thank you"

My hair was tied in a ponytail, I was wearing glasses, casual denim jean and a plain white V neck shirt. Simply this was my signature look for the movie, especially the hair and glasses.

"So do you" as I look at his outfit.

"Alright, everybody take your places. Rachel?" I hear the director's assistant calls.

"Yeah… sorry Joey"

"No that's fine, break a leg"

"We'll talk later… oh and thanks" I say quickly and made my way towards the director.

"And… cut! That was great Rachel, we're going to take a short break" the director calls out.

"Okay, thanks Tim"

My assistant runs over with a bottle of water and I walk towards my chair for a rest. It has been almost half a day and we haven't gone through a lot of scenes but I sure gave my best performance. As the make up artist was reapplying my make up, I saw Joey from the corner of my eyes. He was chatting to the director and by the looks of it, the conversation had to be something funny as he was laughing and pretty cheerful. He caught sight of my eyes and shot up his hand to wave. I smiled and waved back. Joey shakes the director's hand and pats his back. I suddenly realise that he was making his way over to me.

"All right, all done Rach. You did an amazing job" the make up artist says

"Oh thanks Michelle"

"You're welcome..." she turns to leave and quickly nodded her head as soon as she noticed Joey.

"You were great Rach!" he declares taking the seat next to mine.

"Oh stop, you're on next" I tease.

"No I'm being serious, I have a good feeling about this movie"

"You do, do you?" I laugh but was very intrigued to why.

"Oh yeah, beside the storyline I heard Tim is one of many great directors around"

"Really? I honestly didn't know" I say disappointedly.

"I don't know his other work but what I heard from people on set and by watching his directing so far, he's being doing a great job"

I nod my head to acknowledge what Joey just said.

"So you're ready for your scene?" I ask while touching my ponytail.

"I believe so, probably won't be amazing as you" he jokes.

"Seriously, why you keep saying that?" I blush but hide it with my sudden yet quiet laugh.

"Joey Tribbiani only says the truth" he winks.

Oh my god, is he trying to hit on me? Before I could say anything, he interrupts me.

"I was meaning to give you a call for a coffee, before we started shooting today but I've been extremely busy with DOOL"

"DOOL?" I knitted my eyebrows, confused.

"Days of Our Lives"

"Ahhh" I smile.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to…"

"Rachel?" I hear someone calling me. I turn around to see Sophie picking up her pace as she walks toward me.

"Sophie, what's up?" She catches a short breathe before continuing.

"There's someone here to see you, Ross?"

Ross? My heart skipped a beat.

Sophie stepped aside and behind her I could see Ross in a distance holding a bouquet of lilies. He shot up a wide smile as he notice my eyes looking straight at him. He starts walking towards me and without saying anything to Joey I jumped out of my seat and let my feet drag itself towards Ross.

"Surprise" he calls out.

I take the bouquet of lilies admiring them. I lift my face to meet his and he plants a quick kiss on my lips.

"What are you doing here?" I say in disbelief.

"I wanted to surprise you and see how you're doing"

"How did you know I was here?" I shake my head.

"I called Eric," he says proudly.

"You are unbelievable" I claim his lips and pulled him in for a hug.

"So, how is it going?"

"Really great, come I want you to meet someone" I take his hand and lead him to where Joey was seating.

Joey gets off the chair and walk towards us as we made our way towards him.

"Joey, this is Ross… my boyfriend. Ross, Joey, Joey, Ross"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Joey says giving his hand out to shake Ross's.

"Joey, pleasure to meet you" Ross shakes Joey's hand.

I look at Joey who was looking at Ross intently.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry, no…" he shakes his head "It's just I think I've seen you somewhere" he proclaims.

"Really? I know I haven't met you before, but where about?" Ross asks.

"I'm trying to recall it… were you in a movie?"

I laugh.

"Ross isn't an actor" I wrap my arm around Ross's waist. Ross follows my laugh.

"No, I wish. I'm a palaeontologist, people call me Dr Geller," he declares, awfully proudly.

"Sorry a what?" Joey crosses his arm. I look at Joey confused.

"You know like evolution, fossils?

"Ohhhh… cool. So do you like study dinosaurs?" he asks as his eyes lit up and crossed his arms.

I tried to hide my sudden laughter only because he looks pretty adorable and clueless.

"Yes" Ross says with a hint of irritation.

"That's mad" Joey exclaims.

Ross shot up a smile. He turns to face me and held my hand.

"I can't stay long honey, I have to return to work, but I'll see you tonight for dinner?"

"That's okay, and yes" I tilt my head and smile at him.

"And thank you for the beautiful lilies, I love them" I look at it which I held the bouquet in my right hand.

"I'm glad you do, I got to go" he places a quick kiss and turned to Joey.

"It was great meeting you Joey" he pulls his hand out to meet Joey's. Joey grabs it and shakes it firmly.

"Yes, you too, take care now"

"Bye sweetie, I love you"

"I love you too," I declare.

Ross turns to leave and within half a second he turns back to wave and was then out of sight. I wave back and turn to look at Joey.

When Joey noticed I was looking at him, he shot up a smile. Before he gave me that smile, I believe he looked... rather sad.

"Hey, I should go get my make up reapplied. Almost… almost time for me to be on set," he utters.

"Right, break a leg!" I laugh.

Joey laughs but it was shortly followed by a sigh when he turned around to leave. That was odd.

* * *

><p>When the last take was over and the director called out <em>that's a wrap<em>, everyone sighed and groaned in relief. It was 5.09. What a day! I thank Tim, my assistant and everyone for their wonderful job and that I'll see them tomorrow. I quickly packed my things and decided before I leave I should at least say goodbye to Joey. I closed the dressing room door behind me and went over to Joey's. I hope he's still there. Once at his door, I gave three small knocks.

"Come in" he calls out. Great he's still here! I open the door slowly and pop my head inside.

"Hi" I sing.

"Rachel, sorry I just finished changing" he picks up the clothes from the floor.

"No that's fine, I just wanted to say goodbye" I open the door wider and stood at the doorway.

"Oh" he straightens out his shirt and approaches me. I take a step back and he closes the door behind him. He gesture his hand down the hallway.

"Shall we?" he asks.

"We shall," I giggle.

"You were great today," I say as we made our way down the hallway.

"Thanks, so were you"

"Tomorrow should be fun"

"Hmm" he hums quietly.

I look at him and it seem that something was bothering him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you seem troubled" I look at him intently but I could tell Joey was avoiding eye contact.

He smiles sheepishly but breaks into an uncomfortable cough.

"Actually, I… I don't know how to say this" he stops.

When I realised he wasn't picking up his pace I stopped and turn to look at him.

"Rachel, I… earlier I just want to apologize if I came across… you know hitting on you. I would have never done that if I… realise that you had a boyfriend" he pauses.

"I'm really sorry if it made you uncomfortable in any way" he says sadly.

I was completely surprised and taken back.

"Joey" I sigh but break into a smile.

"Don't be silly, really it's okay"

"I just… god this is embarrassing" he looks away shyly.

"No it's not. Really Joey, you didn't know so how can I blame you… You're a great person Joey"

He searches for my eyes and when he did, he shot up a smile. It actually warmed my heart.

"Thanks Rachel, you're a very sweet person… Ross sure is a lucky guy"

"Oh" I laugh feeling a little bit embarrassed. I touch my hair as I avoid looking at his eyes.

"Hey…" He exclaims. I look up at him. "Would you like to go have some coffee?"

"Oh" I stood in thought. "I would love to, but I have dinner plans with Ross… I'm so sorry" I frown.

Joey nodded his head. He did seem to look rather disappointed.

"How about tomorrow?"

Joey shot up a smile and for a second his eyes lit up.

"Yeah, that'll be great" he replies happily. When we made our way outside of the studio, this was the cue.

"Okay then" I pull out my hand to meet his. He takes it with surprise and I shake it firmly. I laugh but shortly pull him in for a hug.

"Have a good evening Joey, I'll see you tomorrow" I pull back and smile as our eyes met.

"You too Rachel, see you tomorrow"

I nod my head and turn to leave. As soon as the cab pulled over, I wave one last goodbye to Joey. Once in the cab, I was surprise to see Joey still haven't left but was still watching. Probably making sure I leave safe and sound. What a sweet guy.

* * *

><p>Reaching the second floor of the building, I slowly open the door of apartment 20. As I entered there stood Ross over at the dinner table. On the table were candles already lit up, two plates covered up and soft music playing in the background.<p>

"Awwww, Ross" I sigh in admiration.

"Surprise" he walks over to me and pull myself in for a hug. I couldn't stop smiling. I close the gap between us. He places his arm around my waist, and we both start swaying to the beautiful music.

"Monica's at work, and she granted me permission" he says sweetly.

"Oh, I see…" I play with his bow tie. "So what's for dinner?"

He kisses me again and then takes my hand. Once near the table, he pulls out the chair for me and I voluntarily seat down.

"Tonight, Ross's special" he whispers next to my ear. He walks to the side of the table and places his hand over the lid coving the plates which underneath was our dinner tonight. "Heart shape steak, with mushroom sauce, your favourite vegetables and serve with red wine" He takes the lid off the plate and quickly grabs the bottle and pops it opens.

I titter quietly. One of many reasons why I love Ross, he can be pretty smooth.

He pours the wine in each cup and takes his seat.

I take the fork and knife and dig into the plate. I cut myself a small piece of the steak and take a bite.

"Hmmm, it's delicious" I quickly grab the glass of wine and clink it with Ross.

"You're welcome" he smiles proudly.

"So… wow was the rest of your day sweetie?" he asks as he places his glass back onto the table.

"Hmm, everything went well. We did many takes, I got to connect with the crew and oh tomorrow I'm going to go have coffee with Joey." I take another bite of the vegetables.

Ross raises his face to look at me and suddenly did I notice he was giving a weird look. He coughs.

"Sorry, you're what?"

"I've made plans with Joey, you know get to know each other… I can see us developing a great friendship"

"Huh…"

"What?"

"Did er…" he mumbles and then coughs before continuing, "did he ask you?" He quickly cuts his steak.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh… I think somebody likes you" he teases but laughs it off.

"Stop it. He knows where he stands" Ross mumbles something but it was shortly followed by a nod.

"What do you think of him?" I quickly ask. I know Ross doesn't have much pleasant feelings to any guy I work with but on some level I want to be friends with Joey. He seems such a lovely and wonderful person. A friend who I want to have in my life. I don't know him personally yet but I know I would love to.

"I don't' know. I don't really know him well enough to say, but after meeting him briefly he doesn't seem too… you know, intelligent" he says quietly.

"Hey, that's not nice" I snap at him.

"Look, I believe he's a nice guy but you were there"

"Yeah, but it's not nice to call someone dumb"

"I didn't say that…" he argues.

"But you're implying that he is" I say irritated.

Ross doesn't say another word. He picks up his glass and takes a sip of the wine.

"Ross, its just coffee, what are you worried about?" I put the fork and knife down beside the plate.

"I… I don't know," he answers quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's just… Look I won't mind you getting along and developing a good friendship with him it's just your Rachel"

"And, what does it have to do anything with Joey?" I cross my arms and waited for his reply. As I watch him, he tries to construct his words.

"I'm… I'm afraid he's going to take you away from me"

I sneer at him.

"Ross, listen to yourself! I don't even know Joey. This is one of the reasons why I want, want for us to bond, to get to know each other – beside I have you and do you think he is able to get me?"

Ross remains silent. God, to think tonight was going to be perfect.

"I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to take a bath" I push the chair back and quietly stood up to head to my room.

"No Rach, please" I felt Ross's hand pulling my arm.

"Ross, I can't have this conversation. I can't keep doing this and going through this again with you. I'm exhausted" I withdraw my arm from his grip and continued walking.

I hate to admit, ever since I got this production; Ross and I have not been on great terms. Honestly, Ross really needs to… need to grow up. He needs to realise I am capable of looking after myself and making the right decision not just for myself but also for the both of us.

When I changed into my bathrobe, and walked outside into the living room, I found that the room was empty. Ross was nowhere to be found. I sighed and made my way across the room to the bathroom.

What a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Happy Friends 20th Anniversary! Feeling so emotional right now. Just keep reading while I cry…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Joey's POV<em>**

As I watch the taxi drive off with Rachel in the back seat, I turn around slowly and let out a big sigh. She was taken. Why am I surprise? I shouldn't be surprised I mean, look at her. She's gorgeous. Of course she would have a boyfriend. What was I even thinking? I absolutely had crossed the line when I was hitting on her earlier today. I know she didn't take it personally, but God I am such an idiot. Big idiot.

I bury my hands in my face as I walk back home. Oh wait, it's going to be a long walk.

"Taxi" I wave as I walked along the curb.

Opening the door to my apartment, I could hear noises coming from the television and laughter from familiar voices.

"Hi guys" I call out while closing the door behind me.

"Hey Joe!" Phoebe replies excitedly.

"How was your first day?" Chandler asks, facing away from the screen.

I slump myself on the couch next to Phoebe and groan.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Phoebe rubs my shoulder.

"Filming was great but…"

"But what?" Chandler asks.

"So… during my conversation with Rachel on set, I was just about trying to ask Rachel if she wants to go get coffee…" Chandler gives me a strange look.

"Okay, trying to ask her out… Just when I was about to, her boyfriend shows. God I'm such an idiot"

"What? Rachel has a boyfriend?" Chandler cries. I nod my head in disappointment.

"Oh man, that blows"

I stare at Chandler. Chandler raises his hands up.

"Who's this Rachel?" Phoebe looks at Chandler.

"The female lead role in the movie, mind you she's hot" Chandler explains.

"I mean, it's nothing bad it's just I feel terrible"

"Oh sweetie, don't feel bad. I mean you never really felt bad on hitting woman who were _involved_"

"Hey now… not all woman" I try to defend myself.

I look at Chandler for help but he raises his shoulder, obviously agreeing with Phoebe. I shake my head but cave in. On some level that was true.

"Yeah I know, but I don't know. She's different"

"Different? How different?" Phoebe asks.

I position myself upright on the couch. How should I tell them in the best way possible? I put my hands together.

"I don't even know her yet but whenever I see her, I get this really… great vibe"

"Really?" Chandler asks in surprise.

"Yeah, it's weird" I complain.

"Weird in a good or bad way?" Phoebe asks.

"In a good way, God this is embarrassing!"

"So let me get this straight…" Phoebe says. "Do you like this Rachel?"

Huh. Well yeah she's attractive and of course I am attracted to her but then knowing the fact she is with someone, I can't do anything.

"Beside her being hot, she has this great personality that makes her really likeable" I try to explain.

"So what are you going to do? Like you work with this girl. Are you able to keep it subtle?" Chandler asks.

"I think I can, I mean I got to. Although, we're going out for coffee tomorrow"

"Oh coffee. There's a start. Then next thing you know, Rachel and her boyfriend fights, then you're going to be like _I love you Rachel _but you're too scared to tell her and then slowly she founds out her true feelings and be like _oh Joey,_ _I love you too_," Phoebe says as she giggles to herself.

"What?!" I shout. I look over at Chandler who was now also laughing.

"She paints quite a picture doesn't she?" I glare at Chandler then back at Phoebe.

"Ain't going to happen Pheebs!" I groan.

"Hey it could happen, you'll never know what the future might hold. But I do" she says proudly. I roll my eyes at her. Sure you do, for the hundredth thousand of times.

"Look, Rachel is taken, big deal. You're Joey, which lady can you not get" Chandler says.

"Thanks man" I pat his back.

"Come on let's order pizza to congratulate your first successful day" Chandler grabs the phone off the table. My eyes lit up and shot up a huge smile. Joey never says no to pizza.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived and what did I do snoozed my alarm. When the second alarm rang, Chandler came in and continuously nagged me to wake up. Without another word, I got up and got ready for today's filming. I tried my best to not think about you know, after all it wasn't anything serious or bizarre. But thinking about seeing Rachel, reminds of yesterday but at the same time it kept reminding me about coffee after work today. Honestly, I was really looking forward to spend some time outside of work with Rachel.<p>

When the view of the studio appeared in front of my eyes, I thanked the taxi driver, gave him his money and jumped out of the backseat. Making my way to the dressing room, the sound of the door clicked open which took my attention.

"Morning Joey"

It was Rachel. She was wearing a basic white V-neck top and a pair of denim jean. Her golden brown hair sat beautifully just above her breast and her eyes glittered like they did when I first laid eyes on them. Even though what she was wearing was relatively simple, she still managed to look rather… rather hot. How was that even possible? When I had a closer look at her face, I assume she was getting her make up done but it wasn't quite finished yet as one eye didn't quite match the other. I smile to myself. She opens her arm and I voluntarily walked towards her as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Morning" I replied quietly as I retreat back to my spot.

"Before you ask, I am getting my make up done" she laughs. I chuckle and nodded my head.

"I know, so then where are you off to?"

"Oh right, I need to use the restroom..." she points her hands in the direction where the toilets were.

"Oh, sorry. No go ahead, we'll chat later," I laugh quietly.

"Thanks, see you real soon" she says and walks off. I watch her leave and turned to my dressing room door.

Once dressed and had my make up lightly applied, I walked over to set and greeted the crew. Tim gave me some specific instructions and told us to be ready in 5. I took my script out to quickly read over the lines and the scenes.

As I was reading, I suddenly felt a quick and sharp force and instantly retreated away.

"Hey!" I yell.

When I turned around to see who just poked the side of my stomach, I found Rachel giggling to herself.

"Somebody's ticklish!" she teases.

"N-no I am not…" I tried to be macho but my incoherent voice gets the best of me.

Rachel raises her hands slowly obviously getting ready to attack me again but I quickly push them away. She laughs again.

Watching her laugh, it suddenly strikes me that how Rachel is such a genuine and warm-hearted person. What did I tell you? She had this great vibe, which seems to make everything so ease.

"You ready?" I quickly dab my finger at her rib and she moves in the opposite direction. Hmm, guess I'm not the only one that's ticklish.

"Yeah, still a lot of work to do" she replies.

"Great, yes I know. Oh and we're still on for coffee after?" I ask.

"Yes, of course. That's what I was going to ask you. Uhm, where did you want to go?"

"Y'know what, I'll go wherever you take me – but hey. My treat"

"What? No, no, no my treat" she places her hands on her chest.

"Ah ah, seriously. I'm not going to let a woman pay for me" I raise my finger in mid air stopping her to say further more. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Fine… only because I don't want to argue with you" she dab her finger at my rib, which I was not prepared for.

"Joey you're on!" Tim calls out.

"Save by the bell" I smirk at her.

"Good luck"

"Y'know, we should have a handshake as a good luck on set"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, how about this?"

I curl my hand into a ball then place it out towards her. She does the same and then waits for the next move. I slowly touch her hand, knuckle to knuckle, and then quickly retreated it while expanding it out but wiggling my fingers away. It was lame, but I couldn't think of anything better.

"Okay okay, one more time" she says. She places her fist out and I repeated the move but this time she returned the gesture.

"Yeah! Anyway, I'll catch you later _partner_" She quietly laughs then salutes me.

"Right back at ya _partner_"

Once Tim yelled cut, I instantly knew this was finally the end of the day. I gave out a small sigh of relief and gave a big stretch. Man, what a day.

I quickly walked back to my dressing room, got out of my outfit and once dressed, I glanced around the room. The clothes were on the rack, rubbish was in the bin and everything seems to look clean and tidy. Great.

Checking the time one last night, I nervously approached my dressing room door. As I made my way towards Rachel's dressing room, I suddenly felt a bit anxious. I knocked on her door and patiently waited. However, there were no sign or any sound coming from inside. That's odd. I knocked again only this time a little louder.

"Rachel?"

There was no reply. Hmm, I wonder where she could be?

Did she cancel or had to leave for something important? I turn my heel walking back to the set.

"Hey, have you seen Rachel?" I ask when passing one of the crewmembers.

"Yeah, she's just outside of the studio" he replies. My heart lights up.

"Great thanks!"

I patted his shoulder and picked up my pace making my way out of the studio. When I approached the front, there she stood waiting against the wall. As soon as she caught sight of me, she shot up a huge smile.

"Hey there partner" she shouts while waving.

I smile sheepishly and did a slow jog towards her.

"I went to your dressing room but you weren't there, I thought you went home"

"You did? I'm so sorry, I went to chat with Tim and I figured I'll wait here"

"That's all right, so where are we off to because I am starving!"

* * *

><p>Rachel recommended Paul's café, and funny thing is that it's actually not so far from my apartment. We were seated in the far end, away from the crowd, as we wanted minimum recognition from other customers.<p>

"What would it be today?" the waiter asks.

"Could we grab two cup of coffee…"

"One decaf please" Rachel calls out.

"One decaf, the other black and we'll get back to you on the food"

"Yes, right away sir"

"Decaf?" I quickly ask.

"I don't want to be staying up all night" I lightly nod my head.

"So, what kind of coffee do you normal take?" I ask as I open the menu.

"Light, sweet and low. How about you?"

"Usually black, one sugar"

"Hmmm, the chef's special sounds really good right now. What about you?"

"Y'know what, two chef's special sounds lovely" I close the menu and place it down onto the table.

When our meals arrived, we quickly digged our faces into our food. Well, technically I did, whereas Rachel who was eating off her plate elegantly. I really didn't mind pigging out in front of a lady because it's important to stay true to yourself but then again, I didn't want Rachel to think less of me.

"Okay, so where did you live or you are from the city?" she asks, after taking a sip of her water.

"Queens, you?" I say after shallowing my masticated food.

"Long Island"

"Cool, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Two sisters, older and a younger. Uhmmm and my parents are divorced" she says quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, hey if it makes you feel any better – my dad's in love with another woman"

"What?" she bursts out.

"Yeah, I was outraged when he told me but ma, my mother, wasn't too upset about it. Sometimes I don't understand parents"

"Me either, so do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"7… sisters"

She gasps.

"7 sisters! That means you're the only boy in the family?"

"Yeah, so when it comes to _woman_ don't be surprise if I know a lot" I chuckle.

"Wow, I couldn't even stand my two sisters let alone being around with 7! How did you cope?"

"It's not that bad actually, we are very close. I have great relationship with every single one of them"

"That's so great, god I really admire you. I wish I had that sort of relationship with my sisters. My sisters and I don't, well not necessary, but don't get along too well. One of my reasons I wanted to move out"

"So you moved out because of them or… I don't mean to pry"

"Oh don't be silly, no… funny story. I moved into the city only because I ran out on my wedding"

I froze. Wed-wedding?!

"I was once engaged to this guy name Barry. He was the typical wealthy man, is an orthodontist and most importantly, my parents approved him. I thought I love him but now I think back, I don't think I ever did. I only went out with him to please especially my father… but on that very day I couldn't do it. And so I ran away, made my way into the city, looked for my best friend, Monica, and from then on I simply had to make my own living. Father cut me off and there were ups and downs… but here I am. Happy and free"

"Wow, that's… incredible. I would have never thought"

She raises her shoulder and smile.

"There's a lot you still don't know" she picks up her cutlery and continue to eat of her plate again.

"I have to say… you're such an amazing person Rachel. Now, I truly admire you"

She blushes a little and titters.

"Thank you Joey, so are you! Now, tell me your story. Why did you moved into the city?"

I laugh and let out a small breath. I place my cutlery on the table and took a napkin to wipe my lips.

"One word…" she waits for my answer.

"Acting"

She nods her head.

"As a young child, I was always so drawn towards acting. Loved with the idea of being famous. I wanted to make my family proud and help them financially. I knew I couldn't make a living in Queens – mind you I'm not that you know _smart_ either. So I took the risk and made my way into the city" I take a sip of water and so does Rachel.

"I found an apartment who I am currently sharing with my best mate, Chandler, went out looking for any casting available, did really small plays, took every single opportunity that involved acting like advertisement and so forth"

I pause to take my breath. When I stared upon Rachel again, she was looking straight at me, patiently waiting and listening really carefully. As always, her eyes always seem to catch my attention. They were so blue, and I swear they are the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Huh, makes me wonder, I think Chandler has blue eyes too. I let out a small cough.

"I didn't, like make a lot of money but I never gave up. Then one day Estelle, my agent, leaves a card and from then onwards, everything I do now is all thanks to her"

She shot up a huge smile as I finish up.

"Wow, you've gone on quite a long journey. Well done Joey"

"I have, but hey so have you. I do want to ask, have you always known you wanted to be an actress?"

"No, not exactly. In fact I love fashion. I always wanted to work in fashion, but when I was a waitress, I found this flyer for _Why Don't You Love Me_ and without second thought I went for it"

"Without any experiences and you got the part? I am impressed Rachel!"

She laughs.

"Guess I was really lucky" she winks.

"Or naturally talented"

"Oh please" she lightly flick her wrist in the air. I quietly chuckle.

"Hmm, so before you were an actress, you were a waitress. How did you find that?"

"Ugh, I absolutely hated it"

"Really?"

"Yes, I was so awful at it. And, the wage was so terrible" she cringes her face.

"But" she quickly continues

"I love that coffeehouse. It's so great, you should come by! Central Perk. I live near by there actually"

"Well then I should check it out some time"

She nods her head, then glance down at her watch.

"I'm so glad we're doing this, you know, taking this time to get to know each other"

"Yeah, yeah me too"

"Oh, before I forget. Do you mind if I can get your autograph? It's for my friend Monica, she absolutely loves Dr Drake Ramoray"

"Oh my god, yes of course. I have photographs, so I'll bring it with me the next time I see you… and it's for?"

"Monica"

"Monica, I won't forget"

Making a mental note to myself to give an autograph to Monica, I suddenly remembered something. I laugh and shake my head in disbelief.

"What, what's so funny?" she asks.

"Oh nothing, just you asking me for my autograph… reminds me that I need to get yours for my friend Chandler. What a coincidence! He secretly follows the show but won't admit he loves it" I chuckle.

"Aww, that's so cute. In that case, when we see each other again, we'll exchange the autographs" she giggles.

"May I take your plates?" the waiter interrupts us.

"Yes, thank you" Rachel says.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Oh no, we… well I'll be leaving soon but Joey?"

"No no, I'm fine thank you but can we grab the bill?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll be right back"

"I need to get going real soon…" Rachel says as she glances down at her watch.

"Right, we can leave now, you must have somewhere urgent to go?"

"Not exactly, I promised Monica I'll be home before 9"

Shortly, our waiter returns with the bill.

"Here you are sir"

"Thank you"

I take my wallet out and place the total amount including the extra tip on the bill plate.

"Thank you for paying tonight Joey"

"Ah, it's nothing. Like I said my treat and to make up for my mistake yesterday"

"Mistake? What did you do?" She asks but quickly interrupts me before I could explain myself.

"Oh… oh honestly it's nothing" she laughs but shortly break into a sad frown. I look at her intently and wonder why the sudden change of expression.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Nothing… I was just thinking about...Ross. It's nothing don't worry."

When a woman says it's nothing, it's definitely something. I wanted to ask her if everything was all right, but I don't want to pry into her personal life especially her love life. After all we haven't known each other that long for me to be asking her.

"How long have you guys been dating for?" I ask with a genuine tone. I smiled when I saw her eyes focused with mine.

"Roughly over a year"

I nod my head. Wow, that's longer than any of my relationships.

"You know what bothers since I've met him… I swear I've seen him somewhere but I cant remember where" I say.

Her face lightens up.

"Really? Maybe at NYU? He is a professor there" she smiles.

"A palaeontologist and a professor, wow!"

She nods her head.

"You know Ross is in fact Monica's brother, I've known both of them at a very young age"

"No way, so on some level, it's like a childhood love?" I smirk at her. She looks away and by her action, she didn't seem too thrilled about it.

"Not exactly…" she replies. I was rather confused. "I always saw… wait a minute why am I telling you this?" she giggles.

I raised my shoulders, but shot up a grin to let her know it really didn't matter if she told me or not. She looks at her watch again.

"Shoot, I need get going" she says disappointedly.

"That's ok, I live a few block away, but I'll wait before you leave"

I immediately stood up and Rachel follows behind. When we got out to the front, I hailed a cab and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Joey, for tonight. I surely had such a lovely time" she places a quick kiss on my cheek and gives me a hug.

"You're welcome, so did I. I'm so glad we decided to do this" I hug her tightly. "I'll see you real soon" I add.

"Yes, have a lovely night Joey" she hops into the cab and I close the door once she was seated inside.

I lightly tapped the window and as she turned to look, I waved goodbye. She returned the gesture and then within seconds, the cab drove off. As for me, I continued walking down the path that would lead me back home. Tonight, tonight was really something.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm slowly developing the story. I promise it will get better xox

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel's POV<em>**

Luckily today was a day off from work and so taking this opportunity, I turned off my alarm and snuggled under my blanket. When I woke up again and glanced at the clock on my nightstand, it was already 10. I stretched my arms above my head and arched my back on the bed, while giving a big yawn. Once satisfied, I forced myself out of my comfortable bed.

I took a quick glance around the living room and trying to pick up any noise.

"Monica?"

There was no answer. I made my way across the room to the phone on the table and pushed the play button.

"You have 4 new messages"

Hmm who could it be?

"Playing message 1"

"Rachel, it's your mother!" I let out a sigh, here we go again.

"I am going to be coming into the city in about a week. Please call me back as soon as possible, I want to see you my darling"

"End of message 1… Playing message 2"

"Hey Monica, this is Charlie."

I shot up a huge grin.

"We meet last night at the restaurant. So ah, here's my number…" Oh, I better write that down. "555-9823. I'll be waiting for your call"

Okay, so that was 555-9823 - Charlie. Ha ha ha, somebody's got a date!

"End of message 2… Playing message 3"

"Hi, Rachel it's Joey"

Joey? I fall back onto the couch trying to focus on the message.

"Remember the other day you said about some coffeehouse I should visit? I don't remember the name… so if you can give me a call back on 646-055, that'll be great. So, uhmm ok bye"

Oh, better write that down. 646-055. Ok, call Joey.

"End of message 3… Playing message 4"

"Rachel, this is Monica. Just letting you know there still some leftovers for breakfast, I've gone out for groceries, I'll be home soon. Just heat it up okay? Oh and if a guy name Charlie calls, write down his number! Thank you"

I shake my head and laugh quietly.

"End of message 4. You have no more messages"

I place the notepad down and walked over to the kitchen to heat up my breakfast. Setting out the plate and cutlery for myself, a sudden knock was at the door. Turning off the oven, I quickly walked over to the door.

"Hi"

It was Ross. He was wearing a big smile as soon as I opened the door and that wasn't it. In his hand, was a small gift bag.

"Hi" I reply trying to hide my sudden grin.

"This is for you…" he pouts his lips.

"Hmmmm"

I stood aside letting him through and once he did, I closed the door behind him. He turns around and wraps his arm around me. I take the gift bag from his hand while hiding my smile by looking down.

"What is it?" I say as I untie the bow.

"Just open it, you'll see"

Giving him the eyes, I quickly reached my hand into the bag. I felt a small square shaped box and took it out. Looking at it curiously, I slowly opened it.

"Oh, Ross… it's beautiful" It was a gold necklace, with a heart-shaped charm. The gold, well, wasn't really my thing but I didn't want to hurt Ross's feelings.

"Thank you honey" I kiss him.

"When I saw it, it had your name all over it. I had to get it for you"

"Hmmm"

"Here, I'll put it on for you"

He takes the necklace from my hand and took a step behind me. I lift my hair up and he places the necklace around my neck. Once he was done, I placed my hair back onto my shoulders and turned around.

"What did I say?" He sighed in admiration. I tried to give a small laugh.

"Surely does have your name all over it," he adds. He places his lips against mine and wraps his arm around my waist.

"So, have you had breakfast?" I take his hand with mine and pulled out a chair.

"No not yet, I wanted to take you out" he says.

"Oh, there are still some leftovers. Do you want to join me?"

"Yeah sure"

"Can you take the food out of the oven, I'll grab the plates and cutleries"

"Ok"

"So, how's work sweetie?" Ross says as he takes out the food.

"Yeah, really great!"

"Huh, that's good to hear. How many days do you go in?"

"3-4 times a week. So today's my day off" I place the plates over the kitchen bench while Ross places the food onto them. Once he was done, I grabbed the plates and set it on the table.

"Ah, so how's the people and you know things on set?" He takes a seat next to me. I grab the fork and sat in thought.

"Oh yeah!" I quickly say.

"The other day, so one of the crew member randomly burst out exposing Joey from one of the info-mercial, for the milk carton spout thing" I start to giggle.

"He was guy who didn't know how to open the milk carton!" I start to laugh.

"He was so embarrassed and the entire day, everybody kept asking him to open their drinks – whenever he couldn't do it, they were all laughing at him… It was sure funny but poor Joey"

I try to catch my breath. When I looked at Ross, he was forcing a smile.

"Huh, seems like everyone gets along with everyone. That's great to hear sweetie"

I nod my head and went back to my food.

"Oh yeah, how was coffee with Joey the other day?"

"Yeah, it was great. We had a great night. Talked a lot which was good. I'm starting to know him a little bit better"

"Well, I'm glad and hey… I am totally okay with it. I was being irrational"

"My my, did Professor Geller just say those words?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"Huh… yeah" he smiles sheepishly.

"What a turn of events…" I tease.

"He is truly a great guy… that reminds me I need to give him a call later" I quickly add.

"Why do you need to call him?" he asks.

"Long story short, when we went out, I told him to come by Central Perk, check out the coffeehouse"

"Oh…"

"Hey, we should all have coffee together. I'll ask Monica to come along too!" I say excitedly.

Ross smiles and nods his head.

"Oh it'll be so much fun, and plus Monica can meet him"

"Hmmm… hey I was meaning to ask, are you available next week, on the Friday?" Ross asks.

"No, I got filming… why?"

"How about evening? I haven't had any time with you… I really want to take you out for dinner"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. The crew and I, we're going to celebrate the director's birthday" I frown.

"Oh… it's just I hardly see you anymore"

"I know Ross, but I have a tight schedule. There really isn't anything I can do"

Ross nods his head sadly but I continue to apologize.

"I understand," he quietly says.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise okay?" I pout my lips.

"Promise?" he looks up at me.

"I promise"

* * *

><p>When Ross left for work, I went over to the couch and picked up the TV remote. I flicked through each channel until something that would catch my attention. Nope, nope, nope, oh wait. Days of Our Lives is on!<p>

I place the remote beside me and sat back comfortable on the couch.

_Doctor: "Where is Drake?" _

_Nurse 1: "He said he's on his way, we have already paged him"_

_Doctor: "How's the patient?"_

_Nurse 2: "Blood pressure low and severe injuries from top to bottom"_

_Doctor: "Her family members?"_

_Nurse 2: "They are all waiting outside the emergency room"_

_Nurse 1: "Do you think she'll make it doctor?"_

_Doctor: "We have to do our very best…"_

_Drake: "I'm here, how's the patient?"_

_Nurse 1: "We're afraid she won't make it..."_

_Drake: "Take her to the operation room, now!"_

_(A different nurse rans into the room)_

_Nurse 3: "Dr Ramoray, Dr Charles wants to see you in room 8"_

_Drake: "Not now, I have a patient"_

_Nurse 3: "Doctor, you might want to come see… it's Leslie"_

I gasp.

_Drake: "Which room?!"_

_Nurse 3: "8"_

_Doctor: "Drake, you can't just leave. The other patient is in the operation room now!"_

_(Drake leaves the room and runs to room 8)_

_Drake: "Charles, how is she?"_

_Dr Charles: "She's still in a coma..."_

_Drake caresses her face._

_Drake: "Is she going to make it?"_

_Dr Charles: "I think you're the only one that can save her…"_

_Drake: "I'm just a doctor, I'm not God!"_

_Nurse: "Dr Ramoray, we need you"_

Suddenly I was distracted by the opening sound of the front door. When I turned around to see who it was, Monica enters with two massive shopping bags.

"You're watching Days of Our Lives without me?!" she yells.

"Shhhhh, Drake's in conflict between saving Leslie or this girl. Both in a car accident because of Han" I say.

"What? Is that girl Sabrina?!"

Monica drops the shopping bags and runs over to the couch.

20 minutes later, both Monica and I were still engrossed at the square box in front of us.

"I can't believe he saved Sabrina!" Monica cries.

I nod my head to agree.

"I know but then again he has a duty…"

"I know but… Leslie!"

"Calm down Monica…" I chuckle.

"God, that is good TV"

I nod my head again. Joey surely is an amazing actor. He portrays his character so well.

"So what did you buy?" I lift myself off the couch and walked over the pick up the groceries.

"Stuff we ran out and I did get your favourite cookies… Oh did Charlie call?"

"Yes, his number is on the notepad" I chuckle.

"Thanks"

"So… who is he? Spill the beans!"

"Well… we met at my restaurant. He wanted to meet the chef… me" she beams with pride.

"And so, he complimented my food and then… one thing lead to another he asked for my number"

"Monica Geller… so is he good looking?" I smirk at her.

"Gorgeous!"

I can tell she was already melting. I hope everything works out for her.

"I want every single detail after this _date_"

She smiles sheepishly. She looks down at the notepad.

"Huh, why do you have to call Joey?" she asks.

"He wanted to know what the name of the coffeehouse I recommended the other day… you know when we went out?"

"Oh yeah yeah… how is it going with Jennifer?"

"Really good… we still got a lot to do but so far so good"

"So when is she meeting Matt?"

"Hmm, we're gonna start the scene really soon"

"That's exciting… Can you say thanks to him for the autograph?"

"Sure honey, that reminds me" I say.

I walk over to Monica who was sitting over at the couch.

"I was thinking, I should invite him to Central Perk and we should all hang out. What do you say?"

Monica turns around immediately with her mouth hung open.

"Are you serious? Hang out with a soap opera star?! Hell yeah!"

I chuckle.

"Great, I'll give him a call now"

I pick up the phone and grab the notepad of Monica. 646-055.

"Hello?"

I was surprise. It wasn't a male's voice but a female.

"Hi, I'm looking for Joey? This is Rachel"

There was a 2 second of silent.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Sorry, Joey's in the bathroom. Can I leave a message?" she asks.

"Oh, if you can tell him to give me a call back that'll be great, thanks"

"No worries, bye"

"Bye"

Then the phone ended. Hmm I wonder who that girl was. If I remembered correctly, his roommate was a guy… Oh why does it matter? Maybe it's his girlfriend or date?

"Who was that?" Monica asks.

"I don't know, some girl answered and she said Joey was in the bathroom"

"A girl… does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't recall him saying anything"

"Huh… roommate?"

"No no, he said he had a guy roommate… his name started with a C? I don't remember."

Suddenly the phone starts to ring. I push the button and place it on my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rachel, it's Joey. You called?"

"Hey, yeah I did. I wanted to ask, when you're free would you like to come by Central Perk to have coffee with Ross, Monica and including myself?"

"Oh… yeah of course, sure"

"Great, I'll leave a message for a day?"

"Yeah, that'll be great"

"Okay, have a good day Joey"

"You too Rachel"

"Bye"

"Bye"

And then I hung up on the phone.

"I still can't believe you're friends with Dr Drake Ramoray!" Monica squeals.

I laugh at her.

"Please don't make a fool of yourself when you meet him"

"Me, make a fool? Do you not know me at all?" Monica protest.

I glare at her. She avoids my eyes but then sigh in frustration.

"I promise, I won't act all Monica-ry"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday afternoon. I had left Joey a message a few days earlier about meeting at Central Perk. He rang and said that he'll be there.<p>

Ross, Monica and I were sitting at the usual place. Every time I heard the sound of the door opening, I was disappointed to see that it wasn't Joey. He was close to 10 minutes late. I know it was only 10 but Joey was always on time.

"Honey, I'm sure he'll show up," Ross says cheerfully.

I ignore him and kept looking behind me from the couch. Suddenly, a familiar figure appears at the window and what took me by surprise was that he wasn't alone.

When he enters the coffeehouse, I stood up immediately and walked towards him.

"Rachel hey!" Joey calls out.

"So glad you've made it!" I walked closer to him and hugged him.

"I brought two of my best friends hope you don't mind…"

I shake my head and smiled.

"Of course not!"

"Well, this is Chandler… my roommate I've mention to you before" he points to the man next to him.

He had dark short browny hair, relatively tall and was dressed sensibly.

"Hi..." he says awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you, oh you're the one who asked for the autograph! Thanks for watching the show"

He smiles sheepishly and puts his hand in his pockets.

"And this is Phoebe"

When I laid my eyes on the woman… It hit me like a ton of bricks. This woman, I've seen her before.

"Hi Rachel, we spoke on the phone. Nice to meet you"

She reached out her hand and I gladly shook it.

"Hi Phoebe, you know you look oddly familiar"

"Oh, I played at this coffeehouse before!" She lifts her guitar suitcase up.

I look at her intently trying to recall it. Blonde hair… fair skin. Phoebe… Phoebe! The lady who sang that awful, weird song?

"_Smelly cat… smelly cat what are they feeding," _she sings.

"Oh my god, that was you! I knew I recognised you… Oh let's seat down and I'll introduce you to some people"

I turn around and found Ross and Monica staring intently at the people behind me. However, there faces were rather odd.

"This is my boyfriend, Ross Geller…"

"Hi, nice to meet you all. Joey, how are you?" Ross grabs Joey's hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm great thank you… so yeah this is Chandler and Phoebe"

"Chandler Bing" Ross says quietly and shakes his head.

What?

"Ross Geller" says Chandler.

I look at Ross then at Chandler. Without another word, Chandler and Ross walk into a hug.

"Man, how have you been?!" Ross says excitedly as he pat Chandler's shoulder.

"I've been good, but man this is so weird! Running into you like this!"

Ross laughs.

"Hey, this is my sister Monica, you remember her right?" Ross puts his arm around Monica and pushed her forward.

When I looked at Chandler, his eyes grew wide.

"Monica? This can't be Monica!" he cries.

What on earth is going on?"

"Chandler… you were Ross's geeky friend from college right?... The one with that haircut" she shapes the hair with her hands above her head.

"Yeah, wow you look… you look great"

Chandler kept his eyes on Monica.

"Hold up" Joey cries.

"You all know each other?"

We all take our seat.

"I was roommate with Ross in college, then I left and lost contact with him" Chandler explains.

"I was so bummed out when you moved! Hey, why don't we get some coffee? What do you guys want?"

"The usual please" I say and Ross nods his head.

"I'll have the same as Rachel" says Monica.

I look over at Joey and Phoebe.

"Clearly Rachel's coffee is famous, I'll get the same too then" Phoebe says cheerfully.

"Black coffee and 1 sugar thanks Chan"

Chandler nods his head and follows Ross to the counter.

"What a small world" Phoebe says and chuckles quietly.

I was still very confused. Honestly, who would knew that my boyfriend and my best friend would know Joey's best friend and that wasn't it. Phoebe who sang at this coffeehouse weeks ago would be friends with Joey?! Talk about coincidence.

"Hey Joey... uhm yeah so this is Monica… Ross's sister"

Joey looks at Monica and was stunned.

"I've heard so much about you"

He smiles and reached his hand out to shake Monica's.

Monica takes it but does not say a word. She fixed her eyes on Joey and not once blinked. I cough quietly which Monica breaks out of her daydreaming.

"H…Hi. It's so… so nice to meet you," she says incoherently.

"Likewise" Joey says as he retreats back onto the couch.

"So… this place is really nice" he looks around admiring it.

"Phoebe did mention about playing here once that's how she knew the area," he adds.

"I can't believe the Phoebe who played weeks ago was this Phoebe," I point to her.

She smiles widely.

"The world is filled with so many surprises," she says.

I nod my head to agree.

"So what do you do for a living?" I ask politely.

"Well, beside singing… I am a masseuse"

"Wow, that's great! I think I should come by one day"

"Sure, not trying to brag but I do give the best massages" she winks.

"In that case, book me in for an appointment" I wink back.

Ross and Chandler return with our coffees and soon we were all engrossed in little conversations. We spent about an hour chatting and honestly I love how we managed to connect so well.

"Hey here's a thought," I look at Ross as he starts to speak again.

"Why don't we all go out for dinner one night?"

I look from one face to another. They all seem to like the idea including myself.

"Why don't we have dinner at my restaurant?" Monica suggests.

"That sounds great, what do you guys think?" I look at Joey who was looking at Chandler then at Phoebe for opinions.

"I would love to," says Phoebe.

"Yeah, me too" says Chandler after Phoebe.

"Well, if my friends are happy to, count me in," says Joey.

"Great!" I clap my hands together softly and smile widely.

"Going be so much fun!" I add.

Ha, who would have thought we would all hang out together? If I am entirely honest, I am so looking forward to it! When I looked at Joey, he was staring at me and on his face he was wearing that smile I seem to really like. Without saying anything I smiled back and slowly retreat my eyes away from him as Ross started to talk again. As I was listening to Ross talk about some fossils, I felt as though someone's eyes were still on me. I dare not to look, but I had a good feeling, it was Joey.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Joey's POV_**

_"Hi I'm Matt, I shall be your mentor. You must be Jennifer" _

Today's scene was Rachel and I meeting for the first time, for the movie of course. It has almost been over three weeks since we nailed most of the little scenes and today we're officially getting through the big moments.

_"Yes… nice to meet you" _Rachel says shyly.

I shake her hand and smile at her.

_"Er, well uhmm welcome to the team…"_ I walk into the room and opened the door for her. Rachel follows behind, pushing her glasses towards her eyes and looks around the room.

_"This is where all the medicines are. I'll be taking you through the steps as you know making sure the supply of medicines is within the law, correctly prescribed to patients and suppliers and well you know the rest" _

Rachel nods her head and wanders around the room. We then make our way to the elevator.

_"First floor is where the medicines are, level two."_ I tap my key pass and push the button. _ "Now level two is my favourite level,"_ I say excitedly but not too excitedly.

I look at Rachel who was writing little notes in her notepad.

_"There are restrooms on each level, level 3 is where we all hang out, chill have a coffee and level 4 and 5… are for the scientists, the director etc etc… Oh make sure you have your key pass at all times"_

She nods her head again but kept her eyes on the notepad. The elevator door opens and I take a right turn.

_ "And along here" _I walk towards one of the lab.

_"This is where all the chemistry happens" _I chuckle and open the door.

_"This is ACME's labs where most pharmacists participate in pharmaceutical productions. I'll be supervising you during the preparation and assessments"_

I walk over to the switch and turn on the lights. Then slowly made my way to one of the bench. I lean myself over it and look at Rachel.

_"So, what do you think?" _

Rachel stares at me then looks around the room again.

_"I… I love it,"_ she says quietly. She takes little steps admiring the room.

_"You don't talk much do you?"_

Rachel turns around and just looks at me with stunned eyes. She shot her eyes down at her shoes and backs up again. She clung onto her notebook tightly, as though she was unsure… no not unsure, afraid to answer my question.

_"I figured, but that's okay." _

I stood up and walked over to the lights and switched them off. When I turned around and my eyes met hers, she looks at me nervously.

"_I'm looking forward to see your work. Your resume was very impressive. I believe you're going to make a huge contribution to ACME" _

I smiled at her and she returned it.

_"Hey, you have a beautiful smile. You know you should wear it more often"_

She starts to blush but glanced at the window to her left.

_"So, you have any questions?"_

She shakes her head and looks at her notepad.

_"No, none today"_ she says quietly.

_"Ok then, we start tomorrow. You have your schedule I sent to you the other day?_"

She nods her head.

_"Great"_ I let out a cough and she raises her eyes to meet mine.

I raise my hand and motion it to the door. She nods her head and I followed behind getting out of the lab room.

_"Hey Matt…"_

_"Yeah?_"

_"Thanks"_

I curve my mouth into a smile.

"Cut!" Tim calls out.

The bells rings and both Rachel and I break character. My assistant runs over with the bottle of water. I take a quick drink but then was I shortly distracted as Rachel was approaching me.

_"_You were great!" she punches me lightly on my arm.

"So were you, you know being all shy and cute" I mock her actions.

"Hey, stop that!" she laughs.

I chuckle and close the lid on the bottle of water.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask. Have you got anything for Tim yet?" she asks.

My eyes grew wide.

"His birthday… Friday night! I've completely forgotten" I shout.

I place my hand on my forehead and lightly hit it.

"How could I forgot?!" I say angrily.

"No no no, that's okay. I still haven't gotten anything. I know the crew already got something together but I felt maybe you and I, we should get something for him?"

I look at Rachel.

"Oh my god, that'll be great. But do we have time?"

I start to panic. She nods her head.

"I know he loves to read… oh and he wears a lot of different ties," she says.

"Oh, how about that wine he mentioned?" I ask.

"I think the crew is getting that… a watch?" she suggests quietly.

She then quickly glances around but luckily Tim wasn't near.

"Oh yeah, a watch would be perfect" I whisper back.

"Great!"

"But where are we going to get it?" I ask.

Rachel looks into the distance then her eyes seem to sparkle as she though she thought of a brilliant idea.

"Well, we don't have filming tomorrow. If you're free, we can go look for one?" she says.

"Yeah I am free, great. I'll… you. Where should we meet?"

"Hmmm, why don't you come by Central Perk and we can go from there? If not…"

"No no, Central Perk… say 11?" I say quickly.

She nods her head.

"11"

"Okay, places everyone!" Tim calls out.

After 5 seconds later, Tim approaches where Rachel and I were standing. Thankfully we had dropped the conversation about his birthday gift.

"Last scene, was great you two! But can we redo the lab scene again?"

"Sure" we both say.

"Exactly the same, but bit more emotion from you Joey"

I nod my head.

"Once the lab scene is done, Rachel it's your scene"

Rachel nods her head and Tim walks back to the director's chair.

The make up artists quickly reapply our makeup and Rachel and I get back into our position.

"Okay, from the elevator…" Tim shouts.

I look at Rachel who was standing next to me in the elevator. When she noticed I was smiling at her, she gave a cheeky grin and laughed. I chuckled quietly.

I turn my head slightly and when I found Rachel wasn't noticing, I took the opportunity and innocently poke her waist. She jumps as soon as I retreated my finger. She looks at me with her mouth hung open whereas I, laughing. I tried to hold my poker face, but it wasn't working.

"Everybody take your position" Tim calls out.

I calm myself down and took another glance at Rachel. She wrinkles her nose and gives me an evil glare, a glare that said _"I will get you" _but then she smile it off.

"And action!"

* * *

><p>It was 10. I made sure I had enough time to freshen up and dressed sensibly after all we… Rachel and I will be out in public and shopping. It really kills me not been able to like hit on her, but no I don't want to ruin what Rachel and I are having at the moment. She's a wonderful person and being able to have and know her in my life has been amazing. I am so grateful for it.<p>

"Hey where are you off too…"

Chandler looks at his watch.

"At 10?" Chandler says curiously.

He walks out of the room wearing his suit and tie, getting ready for work. I finish my orange juice and take a look at the clock.

"Off to shop for the director's gift with Rachel"

"Rachel?" he says with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah" I reply.

I put away the cup in the sink and turn around to see, Chandler still standing where he was 5 seconds ago and looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

He starts to walk towards the kitchen bench.

"Just… you're going with Rachel" he says.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I glare at him.

"No no, I'm just curious. I don't want you to be in too deep"

"I am not in too deep" I protest.

"We're friends Chandler, and we're work partners"

I emphasised the _work _partners so it was clear to Chandler that I knew what I was doing. He raises his shoulder and takes a seat at the dinner table. I pull out the box of cereal from the pantry and carton of milk from the fridge for Chandler.

"Thanks man… so where are you going?" he says.

He pours the cereal into the bowl and milk. I take a spoon out for him and he voluntarily takes it.

"I don't know… but we're getting Tim a watch"

"Nice" he replies.

He puts the spoon of cereal into his mouth and starts to munch.

"Oh…" he says with this mouth full.

"Ross called the other day..." he tries to swallow before continuing.

"Remember he mentioned at the coffeehouse about dinner?"

"Oh yeah yeah" I say.

"So he was wondering if you're free Saturday night?" he asks.

"I'll have to check but I think I am"

"I got to ask Pheebs, but she's most likely be available" he says and quickly puts another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Hmm, by the way… Monica is hot" I smirk at him.

Chandler nods his head.

"Oh my god, she's… wow"

"All right there, calm down" I chuckle.

"I mean… when Ross said _Monica_ I was surprised. I mean the last time I saw her she was…" Chandler stretches his hand outwards.

"Really?" my eyes grew wide in surprise. I sat myself next to him.

"Oh yeah, so seeing her really got my attention the most" he says after swallowing the masticated cereal.

"I still cant believe you all know each other… like Pheebs said, what a small world" I say in disbelief.

Chandler chuckles.

"I know I know," he says and smiles.

"I know that smile… you like her!"

I point my finger at him and he shot his eye to meet mine. He was shocked at my sudden declaration.

"What no no no!"

He was freaking out.

"You're blushing!" I tease.

"No I am not!"

"Chandler…" I look at him.

"Maybe?" he looks down at his bowl of cereal.

I laugh but then turn to look at the clock.

"Oh my god I am going to be late!"

I run to the door.

"What? It hasn't even been 15 minutes" he cries out.

"Have a good day at work, see ya Chan!"

Before I could hear Chandler say goodbye, I slam the door and walked to the elevator. I know we are meeting at 11 but for some odd reason I wanted to be the first one there.

When I got to Central Perk, I glance at my watch and realise I still had about half an hour. I took a short breath and opened the door of the coffeehouse. I looked around the coffeehouse and there were people here and there. No one seems to recognise me so that was a good thing. I slowly made my way to the counter and spotted the familiar guy from the last time I was here.

"Hi, what would it be?" the blonde hair, which was brighter than the sun, man asks.

"Just one coffee thanks"

"You know you look familiar" he says while looking up and down at me.

I smirk at him.

"Days of Our Lives?" I say.

"No"

My face fell.

"You were here with Rachel like a week ago?"

"Yeah I was, I'm Joey nice to meet you" I put my hand out to shake his.

He hesitated but eventually shook my hand firmly.

"Gunther" he says.

"Well, Gunther… this coffeehouse is really lovely"

I wander the room for a second and Gunther puts the cup of coffee on the counter.

"Whipped cream?" he asks coldly.

"No thank you"

"Would that be all?" he asks again yet coldly still.

"Actually can I get the blueberry muffin?"

Gunther walks off and within a few second he was back with the muffin on the plate.

"Thanks Gunther"

I give him the money and take my coffee and muffin over the table.

After a few minutes of eating my delicious muffin and enjoying my coffee, I glanced at my watch again to check the time. About 5 minutes to 11. I let out a small sigh, nervously took the mug handle and took a sip of the coffee.

I kept my eyes at the window, trying to spot a familiar figure but she was not in sight yet. I figured maybe I should go to the toilet.

Once done, I made my way out to the front. I wander the room to see if Rachel was here but no luck. I walk to the counter to get myself a cup of water but realised someone else was ordering. I waited patiently but then did I only realise, that the person in front of me was in fact Rachel.

"Rachel?" I ask quietly.

She turns around and when she saw that the person who called out her name was in fact me, she shot up a huge smile.

"Joey!" She pulls me in for a huge and plants a quick kiss on my cheek.

She was wearing a simple black kind of work suit pants that came just up around her waist with a white long sleeve top. She had her hair out just below her shoulders and had very light make-up on. As always, she was breathtaking. She always manages to look nice even if she wasn't even trying.

"Did you just get here?" she asks.

"No, I got here like half an hour ago" I say.

"What? That early, I thought I was early" she chuckles.

"Here's your coffee Rachel" Gunther says sweetly.

Huh. He was rather cold towards me, how odd. Oh… I get it. I smile to myself.

"Thanks Gunther, but can you make that to go"

Gunther nods his head and walks off. As Rachel turns around, my smile fade but unfortunately Rachel caught it.

"What were you smiling at?" she asks.

"Nothing… so where are we off too?" I ask.

"Okay, so I was thinking, we should maybe get Tim like a vintage, but classic gold watch?"

"I'm not really good with gifts, but whatever you pick I think he would love it" I say genuinely.

"Here you go Rachel" Gunther says.

"Thanks Gunther"

Gunther sheepishly smiles and walks away.

"All right, let's go," she says.

* * *

><p>The entire morning slash afternoon, Rachel and I simply went to numerous shops looking for a watch. Eventually we managed to find one.<p>

"What do you think?" she asks.

"I think it's perfect" I take the watch again and put it on my wrist.

"He's going to love it" I say as I admire the watch.

"We would like to get this one" Rachel says to the saleswoman.

"Sure, I'll wrap it right away. It's for a gift?"

"Yes" I say as I hand back the watch carefully.

"How would you like to pay?" she asks.

"We're going half half, card thanks… Rachel?" I look at Rachel.

"Same" she says.

"No worries, I'll wrap this up first" the saleswoman replies.

"I hope he likes it" Rachel says nervously.

"I bet he will" I say then pat her shoulder to assure her.

"So, now that we are done… lunch?" she ask.

"Lunch sounds perfect. I am starving," I say as I rub my stomach.

"Me too, anywhere in particular?"

"Anywhere would be fine, I can eat a whole pizza!" I say excitedly.

Rachel chuckles.

"All right, we'll just go to the closest restaurant"

I nod my head in agreement.

As soon as the saleswoman came back with our wrapped gift, we thanked her and immediately walked towards the front door. I offered to open it for Rachel, which she thanked me and took the lead. I followed behind and slowly made my way next to her. When we made our way down the street to find the nearest restaurant, if I wasn't mistaken I felt as though we were being followed.

"How about there?" she points to the restaurant ahead of us.

"Yeah sure…" I say quietly. I look around but didn't quite spot anyone in particular or anyone suspicious.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

When I realised Rachel had ask me a question, I immediately look down and could see Rachel wearing a worried expression.

"Hmmm, no it's just… let's go"

Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and walked faster towards the restaurant. Practically I was dragging Rachel along with me straight to the restaurant. I quickly opened the door and once inside the waiter greeted us.

"Good afternoon sir, table for two?" the waiter asks.

"Yes, two thanks" I say.

I calm myself down and turned to look at the window. I look to my left then to the right. Maybe it was just I being cautious. There were people going here and there so it was hard to see who I thought it could have been. Maybe it was just me.

"This way sir" the waiter says.

I jumped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Right thank you" I say.

I took a step forward but suddenly felt as though something was dragging me back. When I turn to see what it was, Rachel was looking down at something. I raise my eyebrow to see what was wrong and only did I realise… I was still holding her hand. I let go of her immediately and I could feel my face turning red. I retreated my hand and folded my arm together.

"I…" I let out a small chuckle "I…I didn't mean to… I thought someone was following us so"

Okay, none of my words were coming out coherently but God I was embarrassed.

"No… uhmm, that's okay" she finally says.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking" I try to explain to her but what was coming out of my mouth didn't quite seem to make up to why I held her hand.

"Oh… anyway should we…" she looks at the waiter.

I turned around to see the waiter still waiting for us.

"Sorry… yes table for two"

I wipe my palm against my pants nervously and followed the waiter. We took our seat and about 30 seconds later the waiter comes back with a jug of water including our menu. He pour each of us a cup of water and I took the cup immediately. I slowly yet nervously drank from it while keeping my eyes on the menu. When I raised it to see what Rachel was doing, with no surprises she kept her eyes on the menu too. I place the cup down and tried to read the menu but nothing was making sense to me. Nothing was making sense only because I wasn't even reading it. Just when I thought everything was going so well this morning.

"We have a couple special this afternoon" the waiter says.

I spat my drink and began to cough uncontrollably.

"Oh my god Joey, are you okay?" Rachel cries.

She immediately got up from her seat and walks over to me. She pats my back while I was coughing like an idiot. I raised my hand to show her that I was fine.

"I'm…"

I cough again.

"I'm okay," I say.

She retreats back to her seat and whereas the waiter stands there with confusion in his eyes.

"Sorry" I apologise to the waiter.

"We're not a couple…" I say quietly.

"Oh I… I am so sorry. We do have the lunch special?" he says anxiously.

"That would be great" I let out another cough.

"We'll get two lunch special thanks," Rachel says.

I looked at the waiter who nods his head and immediately walked off as soon as he wrote down the order. I nervously looked at Rachel who was looking at me with concern.

"You okay?" she asks again.

"I'm fine… I'm all right" I reply.

As soon as I said that, she shot up a smile. I was confused, no, actually more surprised then confused. I didn't know what to do so I forced up a smile, trying not to think about what happened earlier, but I am never going to forget it. I am such a big idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Rachel's POV_**

_Ms Green and her co-star Joey Tribbiani were spotted shopping at the luxury watch store Rolex, on Fifth Avenue yesterday. The two soap opera stars, Ms Green who stars on Why Don't You Love Me and Mr Tribbiani on Days of Our Lives as Dr Drake Ramoray are currently in production of a new movie, Prescription for Love. _

_It was stated by a source that Ms Green plays a shy girl from Long Island who comes into the city to pursue her career as a pharmacist. She meets Mr Tribbiani aka her lover to be (we assume) and tries to win his heart. However, the question from us that we have for you, could this movie lead to a new couple in the midst? _

_After the two stars had left the Rolex store, moments later Mr Tribbiani randomly took hold of Ms Green's hand and bolted to the nearest restaurant. _

_What does this mean? Could these two be dating? _

I shook my head as I threw the magazine onto the table. What absolute rubbish! However, now that I have read that, that does explain a lot to why maybe Joey took hold of my hand and rushed towards the restaurant. Paparazzi!

When he said nothing else after _let's go_ and just grabbed hold of my hand, I was lost at words. I had no idea what was going through his mind. I was completely shocked. All I could think of during that moment as he dragged me towards the restaurant, was making sure I didn't tripped and kept up with his pace.

Then when we were in the restaurant and he still didn't release his grip, my heart was beating faster than usual. However, I had to admit, it was kind of nice the way he held my hand. Like he was scared and was trying to protect me in a way. I felt really secure and… safe. Was it wrong to think that?

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Care to explain _Ms Green_?" Ross shouts as in comes bursting in.

I turn around from the couch to see Ross glaring at me with anger in his eyes. In his hand was the magazine, the same magazine I threw away about 2 minutes ago.

"Mr Tribbiani _randomly_ took hold of Ms Green's hand and _bolted_ to the nearest restaurant…"

I remain silent. What was there to say? He wasn't going to believe me that all of this was absolutely rubbish.

"Oh oh and my favourite part…" he continues quickly.

"Maybe their prescription for _love_ was prescribed earlier than they thought" he throws the magazine onto the table and places his hand on his hips.

"Well?" he asks furiously.

I sigh.

"Ross, do you honestly believe every single word in that magazine?" I finally say.

"Uhmm I don't know Ms Green" he says sarcastically.

If he says Ms Green one more time, I swear…

"You tell me why I shouldn't because one, you did went out with him yesterday and two, you two are always seeing each other, what does that make me think?" he says angrily.

"Excuse me?" I snap back.

Now I was angry.

"How can you say that Ross?!" I yell.

"First of all, I told you that I was going with Joey to get the director a gift and second of all, Joey and I seeing each other all the time is strictly because of work. Out of all people, you should know that!"

"Yeah, well what about the _holding your hand_" he argues.

"Why should I explain to you, you're not going to even trust me!" I argue back.

"Ahem, try me" he says.

"All right, okay. The reason he grabbed my hand because he thought someone was following us… well clearly someone was"

"Someone following you" he scoffs.

I picked up the magazine and point at it furiously.

"Then how would you have found out huh?" I say then threw the magazine onto the couch.

"So you're telling me, he just, he only held your hand because someone was following you two… what a load of crap!" he continues to complain.

"Ugh, Ross. I don't know how to deal with you anymore"

I turned around in frustration and headed towards my bedroom door.

"Hey, we are not finish" he yells.

"Well…" I turn around. "I am!"

I slam the door and rushed over to my bed. I grab the pillow and scream into it furiously. I just… I just don't know what to do with Ross anymore!

* * *

><p>After an hour or two lying alone in my bed, tossing around and thinking I thought it was time to physically get out of this room. And then there it was, a knock on the door.<p>

"Rachel?" a soft voice calls out from the other side of the door.

"Come in Monica" I reply.

I sat myself up and waited for her to come in.

"Hey" she says and smiles.

"Hey" I say quietly.

"You all right?" she says while taking a small space on the bed.

"No… is your idiot brother outside?" I ask.

"No, he wasn't here when I got home" she says.

I nod my head but kept my eyes on my hands.

"Can I ask?" she places her hand over mine and I raise my eyes to meet hers.

"What happened?" I say before she could even ask.

I hop out of bed and made my way into the living room. Monica follows behind quietly. I pick up the magazine and flip to the page, the page to why Ross and I were fighting hours earlier. I hand it over to Monica and she takes it with surprise. I sat myself down on the couch as I watch Monica who kept her eyes glued onto the page.

Once she was done, her eyes grew wide and she drops her hand.

"And there you go" I say sarcastically.

"But…"

"Before you say anything, one, there is nothing going on with Joey and I. Two, Ross and his jealously you get the picture and three I don't know what to do anymore Monica, especially with your brother" I sigh. I felt so lost.

I love him, I surely do but to an extent Ross really needs to stop with all this jealously. It's really causing me too much stress. I mean, why can't he just trust me? Actually, why does he not get that my work is my work. I know what I am doing. All I need from him is 100 percent support and love. I'm not saying he doesn't support and love me, but he just doesn't get it.

"Rachel… I don't know what to even say," she finally says.

"Monica, I love your brother, but this jealously thing needs to stop" I say as I place my head down. I suddenly felt Monica's hands wrapping it around me. I wiggled closer as she comforts me.

"Talk to him Rachel," she says quietly as she soothe me.

"He really needs to know how you feel" she adds.

"I…" I sigh. "I hate it when you're right" I say.

"I'm always right," she says.

I sigh again.

After a few moments of thinking how I should address Ross the best way possible, I finally craved in and picked up the phone. I headed to my bedroom and waited for Ross to pick up. Unfortunately he wasn't.

"Hi, you've called Ross. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you" beep.

"Ross, it's me. If you're there please pick up… If you're not then well I really want to talk to you. Please please call me back. I just, I just want to talk to you like an adult. Ok…"

And then I hung up. I waited and waited and yet still no sign of the phone ringing. Eventually the phone rang.

"Hello?" I say through the phone.

"Hi" he says dolefully.

"Ross… Look, there's something I really need to tell you" I say quietly.

"Ok, tell me" he says.

God, how and where do I even begin?

"Ok… Ross I feel, that you don't really trust me and I feel you almost don't really support what I do. Ah ah don't talk just yet. Just please let me finish…"

He remains silent which was a sign I could continue.

"Ross, how long have we been together? Have I ever done you wrong… If I'm not mistaken then no. All I am asking from you is full support and love… I'm not saying you don't give me any support or love because honestly your support is the most important to me but…" There's always a but. "This jealously thing that you have… it really got to stop. You know I love you but I can't handle this behaviour anymore…"

He still remained silent.

"Ross?" I say.

"Do I have your word as my boyfriend that you will have my back?" I ask.

"Rachel… I really appreciate what you just said but…"

But? Like I said, there's always a but.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I need some time to settle down and think this through" he says.

I went numb. Not the answer I was hoping to hear. What was there to think through?

"What? Ross you need to understand that there is absolutely nothing going on between"

"I know… I know but I, I don't even know. Rachel I'll call you back"

And then the line ended.

"Ross? Ross"

I hung up the phone and stared at it. I was completely lost at words. Suddenly I had these rush of all different kinds of emotions. I was angry, confused, frustrated and most of all hurt. I felt as though… as though I have just lost a very important person in my life. I didn't want to think this but… were we going to break up?

* * *

><p>It was Friday and tonight was Tim's birthday. I laid my dress on the bed and took out my favourite pair of heels to go with it. Honestly, it took me over… well actually 2 hours to pick the right one. Can't blame a girl for having too many pair of shoes.<p>

I had left Ross a message inviting him to come with me tonight but I never got a call back or a message. In fact he never called back after last night. I was starting to feel a little worried. When Monica had asked what Ross had said, I lied to her and told her everything was fine but only Ross and I know the truth. I never lied to Monica and it made me feel such a horrible friend, best friend I have to add. Truth is, I just didn't want her to worry about me.

As I was applying my make-up, the phone rings from the living room.

"I'll get it!" I scream out.

I bolted towards my bedroom door and leaped across to the phone.

"Hello?"

I was hoping to hear his voice, Ross's voice.

"Hi Rachel it's Joey"

"Oh hey Joey" I say disappointedly.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Just wanted to ask you, if you want me to come by and whether we should go together to the party?" he asks.

"Oh…" I say.

Monica was in the kitchen and was staring at me obviously eavesdropping.

"Uhmm, I don't know if it's a good idea… you know about what happened on"

"Oh… right. Sorry again, like, you know for rudely taking your hand that way. I didn't mean to intrude or" he says.

"No it's okay. Its just things has been up and down since"

"I am very sorry… you know what I'll just meet you at the party" he says.

Now I felt terrible. I know for a fact he was asking to go with me as a friend and I was acting out of context. I just didn't want to cause further ridiculous rumours. And so without second thought…

"Joey wait… come by before 7 and we'll go together" I say quickly.

"Really? You don't mind at all?" he asks.

"Yeah no, I'll see you then"

"Great, see you Rachel"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and turned around to head back to my room.

"What does Joey want?" Monica calls out.

"Just wanted to ask if I wanted to go together to the party tonight" I reply as I turned around to look at her.

"Oh… ain't you going with Ross?" she asks.

Ross. I held back the lump in my throat and shallowed it.

"He said he couldn't make it," I say while trying to be casual about it.

"I see" she replies.

I turn around and close the door behind me. Why has Ross not called me yet? I mean… how long was it going to take him to get over it? Truth is, either of us had done anything wrong and I know, Ross is upset about the fact Joey and I are working and getting close but really? Is he really punishing me for this?

I let out a big sigh and shook my head. I needed to block out any further thoughts about it. Tonight, tonight I needed to just relax and celebrate Tim's birthday.

* * *

><p>It was 6.35 and I have just finished getting dressed. I open the door to walk outside to the living room and when I did, Monica eyes grew wide.<p>

"Wow, you look beautiful," she says while looking up and down at my dress.

"Can I borrow that when I attend a special event?" she quickly asks.

I laugh.

"Sure!" I say as I turn around for her.

"Such a shame Ross can't make it tonight, I mean who's going to keep an eye on you tonight" she teases.

I force a laugh.

"I should be home before 12.30, you got on much for tonight?" I say.

Obviously I was just trying to change topic.

"Not really… got my Chinese takeout and a few movies I've rented," she says.

I place my thumbs up and smiled at her.

"I would had asked to take you along, it's just mainly the crew and…"

"Don't be silly! Go have fun!" she says and smiles.

"Thanks Mon" I say.

"Oh that's the door, I'll get it…" she says.

She looked through the peephole but within seconds she retreats from the position and reached for the doorknob.

"Hi, come on in!" she says as she opens it.

Joey takes a step inside and thanks Monica. When he was physically inside the apartment and had his eyes set on me, he immediately stopped.

"You look… wow, you look amazing," he finally says.

I felt myself blushing. I raise my eyes to meet his then slowly made my way down to have a glance at his outfit. He was wearing a greeny forest long sleeve shirt with a black tie and black pants. In his hand he held his jacket and the gift bag, which had Tim's gift we purchased together the previous day.

"Thank you" I say and smiled at him.

He returned the smile and suddenly realised that there was someone else in the room. He breaks the eye contact and faces Monica who was standing near the kitchen bench.

"Uhmm, so Monica… so this is your apartment?" he asks as he glances around the room.

"Yeah, it was my grandma's actually before mine" she says.

"It's very lovely, very… how do I say this but like girly? You know with the purple wall and the furniture in comparison to mine and Chandler's"

Monica laughs.

"Oh Chandler… how is he?" she asks.

"He's great! He did tell me to send his greetings to you"

"Well, send mine to his and did Ross called about dinner?" she asks him.

"Yeah! But then Chandler said Ross cancelled and postpone it… so yeah I was meaning to ask why?" he says.

Oh no… could it be?

"What? Ross never said anything to me, that's odd! I'll call him later. I would love to have dinner with you guys" she says disappointedly.

I look down at my watch and realised if we didn't leave now, we were going to be late. I let out a small cough but no one seems to notice.

"Me too!" Joey says.

"Ahem" I say again.

Joey and Monica turn around to look at me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should really get going" I say apologetically.

"Oh right… sorry. Monica it was lovely to see you again. You have a wonderful evening" Joey says to Monica.

He reached out his hand and firmly took Monica's. Monica shook his hand, whereas I, I slowly made my way towards the apartment door.

"Likewise, you two have a lovely night. Take care of Rachel for me" she says.

I halted and turned around immediately to face Monica. I was glaring at her in disbelief.

"Monica please, I am a big girl. I can take care of myself thank you very much" I debate.

"Don't worry I will" Joey replies and slowly approached the apartment door.

"Night Mon, I love you" I say as I open the door, taking a step outside into the hallway.

"Be safe, I love you too. Bye Joey" she says.

"Bye Monica" he says.

* * *

><p>Tim's birthday was on the rooftop of his apartment. There were numerous people, including the casts, the crew and some of his close friends. It was a very organised party, which I do not know who actually organised it. I need to find out who did. His apartment had a wonderful view of the city of New York. Sometimes I forget how wonderful and beautiful this city truly is. The city lights, the sound of the cars beeping, the traffic, and the people and oh can't forget the fashion! That's the most important thing living in Manhattan.<p>

As I took another sip of the champagne from the fancy wine glass, while watching the beautiful view of the city near the edge, I felt a light touch on my right shoulder.

"Hey" a man's voice says.

I turned around to see no other than Joey.

"Hi" I say dolefully.

"You all right there?" he asks.

"Meh…" I take another sip of the champagne.

"So how many have you already had?" he asks and clinks his cup with mine.

I smile keeping my eyes facing the city view. I took another sip, which he does too.

"I haven't kept count" I say and took a short glance at him.

He was standing in the same position as I was, looking down at the buildings and beyond.

"You might want to be careful, especially standing this close to the edge" he teases.

I force out a laugh then lightly punch his shoulder.

"You sure you're all right," he asks again but this time he sounded very concern.

I shrug.

"Rachel, I know we haven't known each other for a very long time, but…"

I look at him.

"I'm here if you ever need" he says sincerely.

With those sudden words, he had me at awe. I kept my eyes on his face and within seconds, he finally turned and our eyes were locked, gazing into one another. With the city lights shinning on his eyes, I swear this eyes seem to be flickering with emotions I seem to can't figure out what they were. It was like they were trying to tell me something.

"You're very sweet Joey, thank you" I finally say.

He nods his head and smiles. Then suddenly I could hear the music changes into a slow and romantic tempo. I turn around to see what was going on and surprisingly, a few male took hold of the female's hand and lead them to the middle of the room. I watched with admiration as I watch one by one, each pair filling the room slowly, dancing to the song.

_You're in my arms, _

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

Then suddenly from the corner of my eyes, I saw something moved which made me jump out of my thoughts. I immediately looked over to my right and the thing that distracted me was Joey. He had his hand out in mid air and obviously was seeking for mine.

"May I have this dance?" he says charmingly.

I smiled sheepishly.

"You may" I say and place my hand on his.

We both place our wine glass on the edge and Joey held my hand. He led me to the middle of the room where everyone else was swaying and dancing to the music.

_So close, together_

_And when I'm with you_

Joey places his hand on my waist gently and I place my on his shoulder. I smiled and nodded my head as familiar faces around us greeted me.

_So close, to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

"I don't really know how to dance but forgive me if I step on your foot" he says shyly.

I let out a small giggle.

_So I bid my goodbye _

_And never knew_

_So close, was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you so close_

"Hey you're not that bad" I say as I follow Joey's lead.

He lets out a laugh while continuing to sway and leading me to the music.

"I'm trying so hard not to step on you" he jokes.

"You're a great dancer," he says.

I shake my head as I giggle at his compliment.

"I use to take dancing lesson when I was a kid" I say.

"Really? No wonder" he says.

I could tell he was rather stunned and impressed.

"You know you have so many incredible talents Rachel," he adds"

"Rach" I say.

"Sorry?" he raises an enquiring eyebrow.

"You can call me Rach, for short" I explain.

"Ah… well then, you can call me Joe" he says while smiling.

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far we are_

_So close_

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

Then for some odd reason, Joey stopped moving. The music wasn't finished and it would be great if we did finish this song. He let go of my hand as he turned around.

"May I cut in?"

That voice, it sounded so familiar. When I tried to take a peak at who it was... It was Ross.

"Oh my god Ross?" I shout as I caught sight of him behind Joey.

"Hi… sorry I didn't call" he says.

Without second thought, I rushed into his body and wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't believe it, how did you know I was here?" I say as I let go off him and held his hands.

"The invitation on your nightstand" he says.

"You… I don't know what to even say," I say in disbelief.

I was still mad at him but then again I was just so shocked and so surprised to just see him, well here!

"So, should we finish this dance?" he whispers.

I nod my head.

Then I realised… Joey! I turn around to apologise to him but when I did, he was nowhere in sight. Where did he go?

Ross took my hand and quickly place his hand on my waist. I smiled as I look up at Ross and place my hand on his shoulder. However, my mind was elsewhere, in fact I was thinking where did Joey go? One minute he was here then boom, he was gone?

I sway to the music with Ross but kept my head looking here and there to see if I could spot Joey. Fortunately I did. He was standing next to Tim over at the drinks table and by the looks of their mouths moving, I assume they were having a conversation. I watch from behind Ross's shoulder and it wasn't long till Joey caught my eyes. He lifted his hand into the air and gave out a small wave. I lifted my hand from Ross's shoulder gently and waved back.

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy end,_

_And almost believing,_

_This one's not pretend._

_Let's go on dreaming _

_For we know we are…_

_So close, so close_

_And still so far_

The song ended and I took held of Ross's hand.

"Come on, I want you to meet Tim" I say.

I led him through the crowd and walked towards the drinks table.

"Tim" I call out.

"Rachel!" he says.

"Oh thank you so much for coming and your gift, you are so sweet" he says as he places a kiss on my cheek.

"You're welcome, it's from Joey and I" I say.

"And who's this?" he asks as he looks at Ross who was standing right beside me.

"This is my boyfriend, Ross Gellar" I say.

"Pleasure to meet you" Tim says reaching out to shake Ross's hand.

"Happy birthday and yes pleasure to meet you too" Ross replies.

"Hey Tim, where's Joey? He was here a minute ago" I say as I wander around the room.

"Oh Joey, he just left" he says.

"What? He left without saying goodbye?" I exclaim.

"He came over to say happy birthday and to apologise for leaving early. He didn't really classified why but I understood. Such a shame he couldn't stay for cake" Tim jokes.

"Oh look, it's David. Sorry Rachel… May I?" he asks.

"Of course" I say as I step aside.

"Thank you again" he says and walks off.

"Hey you all right?" Ross says.

"Rachel?" he says again.

"Hmmm, oh yeah sorry, uhmm… it's just"

I was troubled but then I remembered... probably best not to talk about Joey around Ross.

"How about a drink?" I ask quickly trying to change topic.

"Sure I'll get us some… oh and hey. I am truly sorry for overreacting last night. I just needed some time to think thoroughly. I hope you're not still mad" he says apologetically.

"Well... when I never got your call I was but now, I guess things are changing a bit" I say.

He smiles then plants a kiss on my cheek. He turns and walks over to the drinks table. I watch Ross leave but my eyes seem to wander around the room. What was I even looking for? I mean... he left, but why would Joey leave at this time and especially without saying goodbye? I wonder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song:<strong> So Close by Jon McClaughln, from the movie Enchanted_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Joey's POV_**

The moment I entered the apartment and laid my eyes on her, Rachel, I went completely numb. What she was wearing took my breath away. How can one be so beautiful? I mean, sure I've seen and had gone out with beautiful and gorgeous women but honestly I've never met anyone as beautiful as her.

She was wearing a mint, kind of green-y dress, which hugged her beautiful figure and made it so define. It was almost to perfection. There was also a slight slit on the dress positioned on her left leg. My God. In her hand she held her clutch bag and a matching colour jacket. This person never ceases to amaze me.

When I realised I was staring at her rather for a long time, I broke the tension immediately. I felt guilty but God she is beautiful.

When we got to the party, I was stunned at the beautiful setting and the fact it was held on the rooftop of Tim's apartment. Once we entered, many people came by to greet us and compliment how we were doing a wonderful job. One of them was of course one Tim. We said our happy birthday wishes to him and I handed him his gift. He thank us continuously and told us that we didn't have to.

While Tim and I were chatting, Rachel excuse herself as she needed to use the restroom. I remained with Tim then shortly decided to wander around the party room. There were familiar faces and some I did not recognised. I was getting a bit lonely, however, I didn't really needed to make a lot of effort because it wasn't long till a woman approaches me.

"Hi, Joey Tribbiani? From Days of Our Lives right?" she says.

"Yes, hi" I say.

This woman was fairly attractive. She had dark brown hair or was it red? Anyway, doesn't matter it was hard to tell since it was night. Her hair was relatively short, almost close to as a boy's haircut. She was quite tall and when she smiled at me, I had to admit she had a very beautiful smile. I could almost swear her teeth were sparkling.

"I'm Kathy… I'm one of the extras for the movie," she says as she takes my hand and shakes it.

"Kathy…" I look up and down at her. "How you doin?" I say seductively.

She smiles sheepishly.

"I'm good thank you," she finally says.

"How come I haven't seen you on set before?" I ask her.

"I'm always around but then again I'm here and there, since I'm only an extra" she says then laughs.

"Are you sure? Cause I swear I would not have miss you" I say charmingly.

She blushes.

"Uhmm, I just wanted to say that I honestly love your work on Days of Our Lives. I watch it like every week" she says excitedly.

"Oh, thank you. I do my best, you know for the fans of the show," I say.

"That's good to know. You know I've audition for a part on the show but I didn't get it" she says sadly.

"Really? Which part did you audition for?" I ask her.

"It was one of the female roles, if I am correct, it was for Leslie?" she says.

"Oh no way… I'm so sorry you didn't get the part," I say sincerely.

"Ah, that's alright. Beside Days of Our Lives, what did you do before that?" she asks.

Wow, this girl definitely does ask a lot of questions but I did have a feeling she was rather intrigued to know more about me.

"Uhmm, small very small plays and whatever I could audition and do" I say.

"Plays? I'm actually in production for a play! Well, it hasn't started but soon" she says and smiles widely at me.

"That's great, what's the play about?" I ask.

"Well… it has a bit of nudity but it explores about the life of this woman trying to find who she is and where she belongs"

I raise an enquiring eyebrow. Nudity you say? I don't mind nudity at all actually.

"Wow, sounds… interesting"

"Oh yeah, I love doing plays and I am very passionate about acting… like bringing the story to life you know?"

I nod my head.

"If you want, when the plays begins, it would be so great if you can come and watch?" she asks politely.

"Oh yeah sure, I would love to" I say.

"Great, hey how about this, I'll leave my number with you and uhmm leave a message and I'll contact you to inform you about the play?" she asks.

I nod my head and she smiles. She takes out a pen in her clutch bag and grabs the napkin off the table. She writes her number down and hands it to me. I look at it then place it in my pocket.

"Thanks, I'll call you," I say.

She grins and nods her head.

"So, what you think of the party so far?" she asks.

"Yeah yeah it's great, everything's so organised," I say as I look around the room.

When I glanced over to my left, I caught sight of Rachel standing by the edge of the wall looking over the city. I kept my eyes on her and could see no one was around her and in her hand was a glass of champagne. If I wasn't mistaken she look rather upset.

"Joey?" Kathy asks.

"Hey, yeah sorry. Uhmm do you mind I just want to go over there and talk to a friend" I say apologetically.

"Oh, no not at all. It was great chatting with you Joey, I'll see you around" she says.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you Kathy. Oh I'll give you a call"

She nods her head and then I turned around immediately and started making my way towards Rachel. Before I continued making my way, I grabbed a glass of champagne from the drinks table and slowly passing people around me so I can get to her. As I was getting close to her, she had her body over the edge, leaning against the wall, while keeping her eyes facing the view in front of her.

When I was only few inches away, I lightly tap her right shoulder which it took her thoughts away and she turn to see who it was. In that moment when she turns to look at me and force a smile, I had a vibe something was definitely going on with her. She was rather quiet and seems rather vulnerable. It actually pains me to see her like this even though I wasn't sure what was going on.

I watch the view and it was great to see the city lights from above but to be honest, nothing compared to the person next to me.

I made fun of her about drinking too much but what I really wanted to say was there, no matter what was going on in her life, I was here to listen and help. I felt that we connected so well during the production of the movie so far and I am so fortunate to have her in my life. I truly did care for her as much as I cared for Chandler and Phoebe. It was odd to say this but she was very special to me.

"Rachel, I know we haven't known each other for a very long time, but… I'm here if you ever need" I say sincerely.

She looked at me with stunned eyes but then thank me. Suddenly the music changes and I turn around to watch one by one the room filled with pairs dancing and swaying to the music.

I thought this is my cue, to ask Rachel for one dance. I wanted to change her mood and I knew something was bothering her so to help her forget what's on her mind, I lift my hand towards her. She was surprised and wasn't long till she got the hint.

"May I have this dance?" I say charmingly.

She agrees and I took her to the middle of the dance floor. The song was very romantic but I fear I was going to step on her foot. Honestly I wasn't a good dancer but I tried my best.

For some odd reason, dancing with Rachel, having my hand on her waist and holding her hand as I led her to the music, it was rather nice. I watch her smile and giggle as I compliment her and I was glad she was enjoying it. Just seeing her smile made my night. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish the song with her as someone rudely interrupted me.

As I turn to see who it was, my heart stopped because it was her boyfriend, Ross.

She rushes into his arms and my heart sank. I gave a weak smile and stood aside as they chat to one another. I thought, maybe it was my time to leave quietly. I mean… after what happened with the rumours on the magazine, I didn't want Ross to feel as though I was tying to steal her away from him. I respected Ross and Rachel so I slowly turned away and walked over to where Tim was.

Deep down I wanted to leave the party because seeing Rachel with Ross really did ache my heart.

If Chandler knew what I was thinking and feeling right now he would kill me. He had warned me and told me numerous times to be careful. When he found out about the rumours in the magazine he went nuts. He asked what was I doing and was it true to whether I was secretly going out with her. I told him it wasn't true but he thought otherwise.

I walked over to Tim and said Happy Birthday again and apologetically told him that I needed to leave. He understood and thanks me for the gift and for making an effort to come. As we chatted for another few minutes, I caught sight of Rachel dancing with Ross. That wasn't all. I realised she was looking at me. I put my hand up and gave a little wave. It was a wave to say goodbye but I think to her it meant hello. She returned the wave and continued to sway to the music with Ross as he turned her around.

I apologise to Tim again and hugged him before I turn to leave. As I made my way towards the door, I thought maybe I should have stayed to say goodbye to Rachel but it was too late now.

The minute I got home, I found Chandler sitting in the couch watching some cooking show.

"Ahem"

Chandler turns around and when he saw me, his eyes grew wide. He changes the channel as quickly as possible. I laugh as he stood up looking really embarrassed.

"It's okay _Ms Chandler Bong_… you can watch it" I say while laughing.

"Ha ha ha" he says.

"We both know you're the mom in this house" I tease him.

"Shut up! I am all man thank you very much," he argues.

"Sure you are"

He rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, why are you home so early? It's like 11?" he asks.

Oh great.

"Oh, uhmm I didn't feel too well so told Tim I was heading home" I say.

"Right, are you ok?" he asks as he takes his seat on the couch again.

"Yeah no, I just need some rest and should be all right. Don't worry," I say.

"How was the party though?" he asks.

"Yeah it was great, oh I meet this girl. Her name is Kathy," I say.

"Kathy huh, so what's she like?" he says looking impressed.

"She's an extra on the movie, I never seen her before but yeah, kinda hot" I say.

"Nice… good to hear that" he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him as I walk over to the fridge.

"Well… technically. Actually let me rephrase that. When was the last time you brought home a date?" he asks.

"I don't know… a month or two ago?" I say.

"Exactly" he says.

I was confused.

"And? I have been busy with the movie and Days Of Our Lives will be starting again for a new season" I say.

"My point is… you got to get your game back on Joey" he says harshly.

"I mean… every since you've meet Rachel. You've been… I don't know different," he explains.

"How different?" I ask sounding irritated.

"It's just, you're my best friend Joe and I care a lot for you… I don't want you to get hurt," he says.

"Chandler, please. I know what I am doing. Just because I'm not seeing any one doesn't mean it's because of Rachel. I've honestly been really busy," I say trying to be reasonable.

"All right, whatever you say," he says while putting up his hands in mid air.

I open the fridge after Chandler had stop talking and took out a bottle of beer.

"Want one?" I ask.

Chandler turns around.

"Yeah, why not" he says.

"Oh look, they're doing reruns of Bay Watch! Quick!" he shouts out.

"Hang on hang on!" I call out.

I rushed over to the couch and took my seat. I pass the beer to Chandler and took a sip while my eyes was glued onto the TV screen.

"Just look at them run!" Chandler yells out excitedly.

As I was watching the girls running on the beach, suddenly I had a thought. An inappropriate thought. Rachel in a bathing suit. Her beautiful skin, glowing against the sun as she runs along the shore. Running. Running. Running.

I shake my head.

"Dude, you all right?" Chandler asks while giving me a weird look.

"Yeah… brain freeze" I try to cover up for my action.

"Ok…" he turns back to the screen.

God, why did I thought of… that!? It was wrong, it was totally wrong. It wasn't a bad image but no! No Joey no!

I took another sip of the beer. Thinking of Rachel, made me wonder what she was doing right now at the party. Who was I kidding? She's probably having a blast with her boyfriend. I let out a small sigh, which was luckily not noticed by Chandler because he was too engrossed at the screen in front of us.

For the first time ever, I wasn't interested in the show or of any girls on the screen right now. What is wrong with me?

* * *

><p>Monday came and of course there was filming to do. I was actually dreading it. I had been having trouble sleeping and I didn't know why.<p>

When I got to the studio, I slowly made my way to my dressing room. I let out a big yawn as I walk down the hallway. I wasn't feeling it today but I couldn't let that show.

"Uhmm, hey" I call out waving to the person at the end of the hallway.

As the person quietly approaches me, slowly did I come to realise I knew this person. It was Kathy, the girl I met at Tim's birthday.

"Oh my god Kathy" I say surprised.

"Hey there Joey" she says happily.

"Sorry, I didn't even recognised you from the distance… How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good and yourself?" she asks.

"Really tired" I reply.

"You look tired, do you want me to get you a coffee?" she asks politely.

"Oh my god, yes please! That was the reason why I called you over" I laugh.

"My assistant called in sick and I needed to get ready, so didn't have time to do a pit stop at a café"

She laughs.

"I see, I'll bring it right over to your dressing room then" she says.

"Oh thank you so much" I say.

"You're welcome, see you in a bit" she says then walks off.

I watch her walk down the hallway and when she was no longer in sight I turn and open the door to my dressing room. It wasn't long till Kathy returns with my coffee.

There was a light knock and I told whomever it was to come in.

"One coffee for Mr Tribbiani?" she says cheerfully as she walks into room.

"You are amazing, thank you so much," I say as I take the cup from her hand.

"Hmm, I was meaning to ask. I didn't see you again at the party? Did you leave early?" she asks while taking a sip from her own cup of coffee.

"Oh… yeah I wasn't feeling too well so left earlier then I should have" I say.

"No wonder, I think I did catch you dancing with… Rachel right?" she asks.

"Yeah yeah, I left shortly after that" I say.

"So, should I stay or you're about to get ready?" she asks then wanders the room.

"Uhmm, the make up artist isn't here yet and we are…" I look at the watch.

"Still got a few minutes, you're welcome to stay unless you have to be somewhere?" I ask.

"No not yet, I don't get ready until called, in like an hour or so" she says.

"Ok, please take a seat" I say as I pull out a chair for her.

"Thanks"

While we were chatting away and engross into each other's lives, the make up artist arrives and all set to do some touch ups for me. Kathy excuses herself but I offered and told her to stay to keep me company.

We continue our conversation and surprisingly, I was having a great time. I really do enjoy chatting with her. She is funny, bright, smart and such an outgoing person. I didn't know really knew her but from what I gathered she was very sweet.

"You're lying," I say as I laugh hysterically.

"I'm not, I'm being serious! You should have seen my face," she does the face and I continue to laugh.

"Oh sorry Michelle" Kathy says.

"That's all right, all done anyway," Michelle says as she places the brushes back into her kit.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. I turn to face it as I waited for the person on the other side to enter. I figured it was going to be Tim's assistant but unfortunately it wasn't.

"Howdy partner"

As soon as I heard that voice, the voice I knew very well, Rachel heads pops in. She was smiling widely and just a glimpse of her face made my heart skip a beat. However, that smile quickly faded away because she realised there was an odd face in the room. She opens the door wider and stood upright.

"Oh, I didn't realise you had company" she says quietly.

"Come in Rach!" I say.

"Thanks Michelle"

"You're welcome, catch you later" she says and starts to walk out of my dressing room.

Rachel greets Michelle as she walks pass her then she slowly made her way into the room.

"I'm Rachel, nice to meet you," she says while giving her hand out to Kathy.

"Kathy, likewise" she says.

"Ally Hasting, God you're amazing in that role," Kathy declares.

Rachel was surprised but shortly broke into a nervous and embarrassed laughter.

"Thanks, you are too kind" she says.

She touches her hair.

Was it a woman thing when they touch their hair or was it just Rachel?

"Oh please, you're like my favourite character on the show! One question, is Ally going to sabotage Daniel's relationship?" Kathy asks Rachel.

I look at Kathy then at Rachel. Obviously I had no idea what was going on but I was acting as though I was intrigued.

"Haha, I can't say! You're going to have to wait for the next episode"

"Oh what a bummer! I am dying to find out," Kathy says.

Rachel raises her shoulder then gave an smirk-ish smile.

"Anyway, I need to use the restroom, I'll catch you two around?" Kathy says.

"Right, thanks for keeping me company oh and the coffee" I say.

"Ah, you're welcome" Kathy says.

She then reaches towards me, went in for a hug and place a quick kiss on my cheek. I wasn't prepared for the kiss, the hug yes, the kiss no.

"Great seeing you Rachel" Kathy says to her.

"Yes, bye Kathy"

Kathy walks to the door and within seconds she was gone. Rachel turns around smiling at me but this smile wasn't like the smile I use to see all the time. It was awkward in a way and it was a smile that seems to be hiding something she didn't want to slip out.

"So, who's this Kathy?" Rachel asks suspiciously.

"She's one of the extra for the movie, I met her at Tim's birthday… why?" I say as I look at her.

"Hmmm, no nothing just wondering" she says.

"No you weren't, come on spill it out," I say forcefully.

"No" she cries.

"Yes, what is it?" I ask her.

"Well, she's a woman… you're a man. I figured could have been someone you were seeing… y'know dating" she says while keeping her eyes onto the floor, looking up and down.

Oh, she's embarrassed. How cute! I laugh.

"No no, she's someone I just met," I say.

"I see… Something I've been really curious about… well you of course" she says quietly.

"Yes?" I say.

"Don't you… you know what forget it" she quickly says.

"Oh no you don't… spill it Rach!" I demand.

"Forget it! Oh look at the time… almost time for filming" she says then quickly rushes to the door.

I shook my head as I quickly followed behind her, making my way as close to her as possible.

"You know I won't let this go, sooner or later you're going to tell me" I say next to her ear.

I smirk at her as she looks up at me while pouting her lips. With that, I stab my finger at her ribs, which she jumps and let out a little scream. I laugh hysterically but then bolted away from her.

"I'm going to get you Joey Tribbiani!" she cries from behind me.

I hope she doesn't because deep down, I wanted to keep this relationship going. I know the production isn't even close to being finish but seeing her almost all the time was one of the many reasons why I love going to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Rachel's POV_**

Since there was time I figured let's go see my partner Joey. I made my way down the hall and headed off towards his dressing room. As each step I took I was humming to some tune but as I got closer to Joey's door, I could hear voices mumbling and for a split second laughter. Huh I wonder.

I gave a knock and waited. The laughter stops.

"Howdy partner" I say as I open the door slowly.

The moment I pop my head inside, I was surprised to see that Joey was not alone. My smile faded immediately as soon as my eyes spotted an odd face in the room. It was a girl. A pretty good-looking girl I have to say.

Who was she and what was she doing here?

Turns out she was an extra for the movie who Joey meet at Tim's birthday party. Very interesting. Wait, why am I concerned? I mean he doesn't really know this girl but I could tell… she is interested in him.

The way she was looking at him, like those eyes and when she kissed him on the cheek, he was taken aback but for her she was practically glowing!

When Tim called cut for our short 30-minute break, I rushed over to the food table and got a quick bite of a croissant and a drink of coffee. So far the day has been ok, except for the fact now that I've seen Kathy, I can't help but noticing her all the time. She would wave at Joey every time we weren't filming and I would catch Joey kind of flirtatious. Not that it's my business, but I don't know I feel weird. I have been avoiding Joey numerous times because I didn't want to bring up the question I wanted to ask him.

"What you eating there" Joey says from behind.

"Hmmm, croissant" I say with my mouthful.

"You should try the bagels, they are pretty good," he says while taking another bite of his bagel.

"Yeah?... Hey" I say.

Joey looks at me. With his eyes gazing at me, I felt my stomach tying itself into knots. I was nervous.

"So… uhm, Kathy I think she likes you" I tease.

He laughs nervously.

"How… how do you figure?" he says.

"Well, with all the flirtatious actions and the eyes she's giving you. Come on she totally wants you" I say and then laugh.

God why was I feeling like this? Was I jealous? No, it can't be, can it?

"So, what if she was… what does that mean to you?" he asks.

I was taken aback. What does that suppose to mean?

"What? Joey, I'm your friend. I just want you to be happy beside… okay look what I was meaning to ask you earlier in your dressing room… don't you" I pause.

Joey's eyes were still kept on me.

"Don't you like date? Like go out with anyone... I'm asking cause I'm just curious, I mean you're a handsome man, there should be a line of girls dying to go out with you" I say quickly.

He smiles as soon as I finish. Obviously he was please to hear the compliment.

"I was not expecting that at all. So that's what you were embarrassed to ask me earlier" he giggles.

I raised my shoulders.

"Yeah…" he coughs.

"Yeah I do… I mean I've been on well numerous dates but I'm going to be honest with you. I haven't really found, y'know… the one," he says quietly.

"Oh" I say.

I was really intrigued. It was kind of sweet to know he was looking for the one, the one who he could stay with forever.

"Please don't think any less of me…" he says nervously.

"What? Of course not, it's just, look at you I would had thought Joey Tribbiani, _Dr Drake Ramoray_, would be with the most beautiful girl" I laugh nervously.

He follows my laugh. Great, I could feel awkwardness arising.

"But hey, Kathy… she seems sweet, what do you think?" I say changing topic as quickly as possible.

He nods his head.

"Yeah yeah, she's very sweet but I haven't been in the _mood_ especially with the production, I've been too busy. And DOOL is starting really soon"

"Right, well she looks really interested" I wink.

He smiles charmingly.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing, just it's really nice to see that you care" he finally says.

My heart melts at his sudden words.

"Don't be silly, I care for all my friends," I say.

He nods his head.

"Oh, Phoebe told me to give this to you. Remember you mention about having a massage? Well, she booked you an appointment" he says.

"Really? Oh great! Thank you!" I say with excitement.

"No problem, she really likes you," he says.

"Aww, she's very sweet. Very… no wait, like she has such a free soul," I correct myself.

"Oh yeah, Pheebs is great! Although I have to warn you, she can be a little bit weird"

"I see" I say.

"But overall she's such an amazing friend, one of a kind" he says sweetly.

"That's really nice to hear, you're a great person Joe," I say with a smile.

He returns the smile.

"Thanks"

"Here, take this" he says while reaching into his back pocket.

He pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to me. I voluntarily take it from his hand and look at it.

"Great, tell Phoebe I said thank you"

"I'm not going to lie, she gives the best massages"

"So I've heard… I can't wait" I say as I put the sheet of paper into my pants pocket.

"And don't worry about paying, my and Phoebe's treat"

"What?" I cry out.

"No, you can't do that!" I continue.

"Shhh, it's fine please," he says.

"You're unbelievable… how's this when we go out for dinner, the rest of us. My treat" I say.

"No no no, that's not fair!" he complains.

"Uhmm, yes it is! You paid for coffee the last time and now this, for the massage!?" I say.

"It's too much Joe!" I complain.

"Ahh, it's nothing"

I shake my head. Honestly he is too kind.

"Everybody start getting ready" Tim calls out.

"Back to work" I say.

"I'm afraid so" Joey laughs.

As we were walking back to the set, I instantly remembered something. Something that was bothering me the entire night at Tim's birthday party.

"Oh my god, I forgot to ask… why did you leave early at Tim's birthday? I was looking for you after the dance" I say.

He shrugged.

"Oh… I wasn't feeling too feel, I don't know if I ate something funny or… sorry I didn't say goodbye" he says.

I felt as though he was nervous and it did seem he was lying but I didn't want to make any bad assumption about him.

"That's all right… I mean I should be the one apologising, we didn't even get to finish the dance" I say sincerely.

"I understand, Ross was there it was the right thing to do, for me to leave" he says then tries to smile.

I smile at him apologetically.

"Thanks for understanding. I felt terrible for leaving you like that" I say quietly.

"Don't worry, please don't mention about it, it's all good," he says.

I glance over to him, which he was looking in the distance. He seems troubled and I knew he wasn't _good _about it. Just by looking at him, I knew he was hiding something. I kept my eyes on him for another couple of seconds and thought to myself. If any girl that was able to have Joey, she would be a lucky girl indeed. He was caring, honest and sweet. He almost has the whole package. He's probably not the smartest of them all but at least he has the personality every woman wants. He was charming, I'm not going to lie and the way he treats his friends, imagine how he would treat his girlfriend. I smiled to myself as I look down onto the ground.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, I went to the appointment Phoebe had arranged for me. Surprisingly it wasn't far from my apartment. I had asked Monica to come along but she said, she was having lunch with her parents including Ross. I joked if it was a date with Charlie but she sadly said things didn't go too well with him on the second date. So she ended it. Poor Monica. She deserves so much better though. A man who would meet her expectations and love her for who she is. If I was a lesbian, I would be lucky to have Monica. She is beautiful, caring, protective of her friends and family and not to mention she can cook! I mean she is perfect, apart from her OCD problems, but to me she is perfect.<p>

I waited at the reception quietly until I was called. It was about time I needed some massage. With the production underway, I can feel the tension and stress. As I was flipping through the Vogue magazine, I heard the door click and glance up to see if it was Phoebe. Indeed it was. She smiled at me as soon as she spotted me over at the chairs and I quickly got up.

"Rachel! Please come on in!" she calls out.

I approached her swiftly.

"Hi Phoebe, thanks for booking me in" I say.

"Oh not a problem!" she says.

I walk into the massage room and quickly glanced around the room. There was the massage table, tribal wallpaper in the background, very soothing music playing quietly, some candles and whole other sort of things that were to many to mention about.

"How are you?" she asks politely.

"I'm good thanks and yourself?" I reply.

"Great! So glad you can come by, you look rather tense" she says.

"Oh god, I do. Been so busy with filming, really needed this, so honestly you're a life saver!" I say.

She giggles.

"Great, you get ready, pop yourself on the table and I'll be right back" she says as she opens the door ready to leave the room.

"Ok" I say.

Not long till she returns and I had my face in the hole and not to mention naked on the table.

"You all set?" she asks.

"Sure am," I say.

I hear the door shut as Phoebe makes her way over. I could hear her squirting some sort of cream in her hand, and if not mistaken she was rubbing them together.

"Okay, please relax and I shall begin," she says quietly.

There was a hint of tone change in her voice but it was rather relaxing. I could feel the sudden but soft touch of her hands, rubbing and exerting pressure on my back.

"How does that feel?" she asks again quietly.

"Oh God, that feels amazing. You are good," I say.

She giggles quietly.

"How long have you been doing this?" I ask politely.

"Quite some time now, 4… 5 years? I haven't kept count," she says.

"I see…"

"You are welcome to snooze, I'll let you know when your time is up" she says.

"No no, I would love to chat with you," I say.

"Really? Not many of my patients communicate with me," she says.

"Well you can't blame them cause you give such amazing massages," I say.

Although I couldn't see her, I knew she was beaming with pride at my compliment.

"You seem like a person I would love to talk to always," I say sincerely.

"Thank you Rachel… Joey was right about you," she says quietly.

"Come again?" I ask.

"Joey, he talks a lot about you" she explains.

"Huh… like what about?" I ask casually.

"Well, he says you're very sweet, caring, great to be around… and he" she pauses.

"And..." I say quietly.

"And that he loves working with you" she quickly say.

There was a hint of uncertainty when she said that. Like she was meant to say something else but quickly covered it up.

"Aww, that's very sweet of him. So do I, he makes filming so much easy and he's honestly such an amazing person… like how?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, Joey's great! He's such a great friend. He always put others before himself" she says.

"He's very lucky to have you guys, you and Chandler in his life" I say.

"Thank you Rachel, I'm glad he has met someone like you"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well… uhmm… another caring friend. I mean, you know Joey isn't a very bright person so people look down on him, well not the _ladies…_"

"Ladies?" I cry out.

"Oh yeah, Joey is like a women magnetic. When I first meet him, I even had a crush on him!" she laughs.

Huh… that makes me wonder. Did I? I mean… I think I did too when I first saw him on Days of Our Lives.

"Really?" I laugh.

"Oh yeah! But then we came to a point, where we both knew it was best to be friends. He means too much to me, I can't ruin that," she says.

"Hmm, I agree with you. So uhmm, Joey's a woman magnetic huh? I mean I had always thought that but he doesn't seem to go out a lot?" I say.

"Recently no, I mean he's busy and all, but he goes on ton of dates, but never seem to have a long relationship," she says.

"He did mention about finding the _one,"_ I say.

She giggles.

"The one? Hahaha, he's always saying _he doesn't see it going anywhere_ after he had either slept with them or after the second and sometime the first date" she says.

After he had slept with them… oh wow. I would have never thought.

"He's womanising is not attractive but he is very sweet, sometimes flirtatious and sexual, he's just like that you know for fun, but beyond that, he's great" she says.

I smiled.

"Yeah no, I never thought of him any less. I mean I am surprised to hear this but that doesn't change my view of him. I guess that's who he is" I say.

"That's good to know you don't. So, how long have you been in the filming industry?" she asks.

"Since Why Don't You Love Me started, so like 3 years ago roughly"

"I haven't seen the show… I'm not a big fan of television. They say television is like Satan in disguise and it kills your brain cells! But sometimes I end up watching it anyways"

Satan in disguise… ok? Ah, so this is what Joey was mentioning about. How Phoebe makes weird prediction and comments.

"Really? You like all those readings and physic stuff Phoebe?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I can like sense somebody's aura" she says proudly.

"Sorry what?"

"Aura… like I can sense how you're feeling or if something is wrong" she says.

"Wow, that's really interesting" I proclaim excitedly.

"Right now I can't see your face so can't tell what you're feeling… but I do sort of sense that something is bothering you. But I can't seem to grasp what it is" she says.

"Huh…"

"Anyway, was there anywhere else you want me to massage for you, any pain?" she asks.

"My arms please that would be great" I say.

"Sure, just relax" she say.

"Ok" I reply quietly.

When I got home after an incredible massage from Phoebe, I walked over to the couch and slump myself onto it. I felt so relaxed and light weighted.

I grabbed the remote and click the button to see what was currently on television. Suddenly I remembered Phoebe mentioning about Satan being disguise as a television. I cringed but then again it was kind of nonsense talk. I flicked through each channel but nothing seems to interest me. I was starting to feel a little bored. Monica was still out, Ross is with her and there was no one else I could hang out with. Wait a minute. Why not catch up with Joey? Hmmmm, I wonder.

I picked up the phone and dial his number.

"Hello?" the person on the phone answers.

"Hi, is this Joey?"

"Yes it is, who's calling?" he says.

"Joey, it's me Rachel!" I say.

"Oh my god, I didn't even recognise your voice" he laughs.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Well, I just came home from Phoebe's massage, Ross and Monica are out and I feel so bored. I was wondering if you want to hang out?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, I would love to" he says excitedly.

"Great! Uhmmmm" I say.

"What would you like to do?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, what are you currently doing?" I ask.

"Well, Chandler and I were about to head out for lunch, you're welcome to join us?" he says.

"Oh, if you guys don't mind"

"Not at all, meet us at Alexandro's? You know where that is?" he asks.

"Oh my god, yes! Monica works there!"

"No way! She's the chef there? We heard it has great reviews so we wanted to try it out" he says.

"Great! I'll see you in like 15 minutes?" I say.

"Great, see you then Rachel"

"Bye Joey"

"Bye Rach"

I hung up the phone and rushed to my room. I quickly reapplied my make up and made sure my clothes where still okay to wear out. I checked myself in the mirror one last time and grabbed my handbag.

I got at Alexandro's just over 15 minutes. I was greeted by James, one of the waiter here, and he beamed with joy when he saw me. Reason being, he knew I was Ally Hasting from the show. I told him I was meeting a friend and just when I was about to say who…

"Rachel, over here" a voice calls out.

I glanced over where the voice was coming from and there he was standing up waving at me.

"There he is, thanks James" I say.

I made my way towards the table, passing table by table and no mistaken some people seems to recognise me. When I passed them I could hear whispering and quiet mumbling.

I smiled, as I got closer to Joey, he stood aside and waited for me to approach him. He stretches his arms out wide and I did the same as we hugged one another.

"Hey Joey, thanks for letting me tag along" I say after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's nothing, glad you can come!" he says.

"Chandler, great seeing you again" I say.

He stood up from his seat and stretches his arm awkwardly for a hug. I assume he was still on the _omg it's Rachel Greene _phase. I took the free seat and James comes over with the menus.

"You look great Rachel" Chandler says.

"Thank you Chandler, you don't have work today"

"No, all free today. I finished all the WENUS data…

"I'm sorry WENUS?"

"Weekly estimated net usuage systems" he says.

"Oh… so what do you do?" I ask politely.

"I'm an IT procurement manager, so in simple terms I work with numbers"

"That's what you do?" Joey interrupts.

"I thought you were an accountant cause you carry that brief case" Joey laughs.

I turn to look at Joey. I was confused. Joey doesn't know what his best friend's job?

"Yes Joey, a brief case which I forgotten the combination to and don't I have such a great buddy" he says sarcastically.

I remain silent and smiled. Joey laughs.

"Ignore him, he uses humour as a mechanism"

Chandler smiles nervously.

"Ah, that's ok. I mean, there's probably a reason why but I don't mean to pry. I understand," I say politely.

Chandler smiles at me then looks at Joey.

"Anyways, what is good here?" Joey says as he opens the menu.

"Monica isn't working today, so no chef specials, I do love the lasagne here, the sauce is amazing" I say.

"Lasagne it is!" Joey says excitedly and closes the menu immediately.

Moments later, half way through our food, we were still chattering away. Joey was close to finishing his plate. Not going to lie, he eats quite a lot. He ordered a big bowl of chips and a lasagne.

"I still can't believe you know Ross, it's hard to believe"

"Oh yeah, I didn't stay long at that college. I've seen Monica once. I was suppose to come over for _Thanksgiving_... but then I got a call that I got accepted at the college I really I wanted to go. So I transferred immediately"

"I see, so was that the first time you've seen Ross since you've moved to a different college?" I say as I place another piece of food into my mouth.

"Yeah, surprisingly he recognised me! I mean I had the most hideous haircut which should never be mention _ever_"

I laugh.

"So great to see you guys bonding!" Joey proclaim happily.

I glance over at Joey and smiled. He was already finished which I was stunned.

"Wow, you eat fast!"

"That lasagne was amazing! Thanks for the recommendation" he says.

"You're welcome, so where are you guys off to after this?" I ask.

Joey looks at Chandler and Chandler looks at Joey.

"I don't know, we usually just stroll around the city then head back home or go straight home and just chill, play some foosball" Chandler says.

"I see, hey why don't we catch a movie?" I suggest.

"Oh that sounds like fun! Yeah, what do you say Chandler?" Joey looks at Chandler with excitement in his eyes.

Chandler nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, why not. Any suggestions?" he asks me.

"Uhmm, I don't know. I don't mind, whatever interests all of us"

"All right" Chandler says.

"I can't finish this, I need to use the restroom before we leave, excuse me," I say as I use the napkin to wipe my mouth.

"Not at all"

Instead of walking to the back room where the restroom were, I headed towards the front and asked for the bill. There was no way I was going to let Chandler or Joey pay for lunch.

"Hi, can I please have the bill for table 8, thanks"

The waitress looks at me with stunned eyes.

"Oh my god, you're Ally! Ally Hasting from Why Don't You Love Me! I love you… the show!" she says nervously and excitedly.

I giggle and smile at her.

"Thanks, always glad to meet a fan," I say.

"Oh my god, ok, uhmm yes, here's your bill" she says.

"Thanks" I give her my credit card and she takes it.

"God, you are amazing! I cannot wait for the new episode, I'm dying to find out what's going to happen!" she says.

I laugh again.

"You're going to love it" I wink at her.

She giggles.

"Isn't that Joey Tribbiani, over at oh my god, on the same table as you!" she gasps.

"Are you guys dating?" she says excitedly.

I look at her with shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry, it's just what I saw in the magazine" she says apologetically.

"No that's ok. No we're not" I put on a laugh.

"Oh, I mean you guys would make a perfect match… I can't wait to see the movie" she says quickly.

Make a perfect match? Huh. I never thought Joey and I together, together. I never dared to think about it, I mean well because I have Ross. This just opened so many doors. I definitely see Joey as a friend, but a boyfriend…

"Here's your card," she says interrupting my thoughts.

"Thank you" I say as I take the card from her hand.

"Have a great day Rachel… keep up the amazing work!" she says.

I smiled and turn to walk to the restroom.

When I returned to the table, Joey and Chandler stood up and started making there way to the front door. Joey went to the counter and asked for the bill but the girl who served me minutes ago said I already paid.

Joey turned around and in that seconds I was standing in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I say.

"You paid!" Joey says.

I laugh.

"Of course, I wasn't going to let you pay" I tease.

"Come on, let's go to the movies" I say making my way to the door. Chandler offered to open the door and I thanked him.

"For you he pays, for me… well let's just say it takes some convincing" Chandler says quietly next to my ear.

Joey punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ouch" Chandler cries out.

I smiled and pretended it meant nothing but that makes me wonder why? He's probably only doing so as you know a gentleman gesture.

"All right, let's go!" Joey says.

It probably doesn't mean anything right?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **The chemicals I've used are not based on real experiments. I just picked random ones from my chemistry notes haha! Enjoy x

* * *

><p><strong><em>Joey's POV<em>**

_"Just a little bit of methanol should do the trick,"_ I say to Rachel.

Today was one of the most significant scene. This scene is where Rachel starts to develop feelings for me. When I mean Rachel, I meant her character Jennifer and when I mean me, I meant Matt, my character.

She pushes the goggles towards her eyes and carefully squeezes the pipette of methanol. She then slowly and carefully places it over the beaker.

_"Exactly three drops?"_ she asks in her quiet voice.

_"That is correct," _I say.

She puts three drop and the mixture starts to dissolve.

_"Wow that is amazing_," she says in excitement.

_"I know, a little bit of iodine than that where the magic happens_," I say.

_"Who would have thought to put methanol to purify the mixture and make the compound polar? That is truly amazing!"_ she proclaims and looks at me.

When I smiled at her, she smile sheepishly and then looks back at the beaker.

_"Here, get another beaker I show you something I've been working on" _I say.

She gets up from her seat and walks over to the cupboard and takes out another 100ml beaker.

_"Can you get the hydroxyl…_ Oh crap," I laugh.

Rachel breaks character and she giggles. I shake my head.

"All right, one more time" Tim cries out.

"Hydroxy… hydroxyl…" I try saying.

"Hydroxycarboxylic acid" Jerry says.

Jerry was a chemist they hired for the production after all we were using some of the chemicals and we needed his advice and direction on what is safe and what is not.

"Hydroxycarboxylic acid" I say.

"Yes! You did it Joey" Rachel says while giggling.

"Ok, sorry Tim once again"

Rachel walks back to the cupboard and places the beaker back onto the shelf.

"All right, take your position… and… action"

Rachel repeats her movements.

_"Can you get the…" _

Oh no… That's it. I'll do my smell the fart acting face. I squinted my eyes and looked in the horizon. Hydroxycarboxylic acid.

_"Hydroxycarboxylic acid as well?_"

She nods her head and walked over to the cupboard next to it and took out a small jar of the acid. She walks back to me.

_"All right, now I'm going to go through it_ _with you_" I say.

She nods her head and remains silent.

_"I want you to pour 20ml of the acid into the measuring cylinder_," I say.

She does what I say.

"_Wait!" _I cry out.

She freezes. I walk over to the end of the bench and grabbed her a new pair of gloves.

_"Give me your hands_," I say.

She does so without disobeying. She looks at me afraid what I was going to do next.

I remove her old gloves and voluntarily help her to put on the new ones.

_"You know I could have done that myself," _she says quietly.

_"I know, but I wanted to do it_" I say.

She looks at me with stunned eyes. I smile at her.

_"All right, 20ml of the acid please_"

She jumps out of her thoughts and pours the acid into the cylinder.

_"I'm going to grab a few things, just wait a minute"_ I say with one finger in mid air.

I walked over to the other bench and took a few bottles.

_"So, why did you want to be a pharmacist?_" I ask her from the distance.

_"Uhmm… well chemistry always interest me and I figured pharmacy would be good. Turns out I really enjoy it. So I wanted to expand it by coming to ACME"_ she says.

I walk back to her.

_"I see, from what I could see, you are going to make a huge contribution to ACME"_ I say while placing the bottles on the bench.

_"Thanks Matt, you're too kind_" she says.

"_Hey, just doing my job and saying what needs to be said" _I say and wink at her.

She hides her smile by looking at the beaker.

_"All right, now I'm going to place some of these in the beaker, and the acid is the key to this experiment,"_ I say with excitement.

I slowly place a few drops of this, a drop of that and a bit of this and now a bit of the 20ml hydro... whatever acid.

_"Ok, pour it in_" I say.

Rachel reaches out for the cylinder and place it over the beaker. I take a step behind her and slowly grab her hand. She suddenly flinches and turns her head slightly as I place my face just over her shoulder from behind. Luckily she doesn't drop the acid, as I was making sure she doesn't do so. Obviously, she was acting and acting unaware of such actions but I kept it purely professional.

_"To see magic happen, it's important to pour it slowly. Watch"_ I say.

She remains silent and doesn't move. I slowly tip the acid into the beaker and then the colours start to change and it began to form some sort of solid above the surface.

_"Oh my god"_ she says.

_"What did I tell you?"_ I say proudly.

_"What is, I mean look at the colour!_" she says excitedly.

_"I know, I've been working on this with a few other staffs, still need to figure out what it has formed but the colour" _I say.

_"You're incredible," _she proclaims.

She turns her face to look at me but I still had my eyes on the beaker. When I turned to look at her, she quickly turns to the beaker and withdrew her hand. I was not prepared for the sudden movement so everything spills. She gasps.

_"Oh God, I'm such a klutz" _she cries out as she jumps off her seat.

_"That's okay, we'll just clean this up straight away… do you have any chemicals on you?" _I ask with concern.

_"No no, I'm okay, how about you?_" she asks looking up and down at me.

_"I think I'm fine," _I say.

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me," _she says apologetically but sounding very angry with herself.

_"Hey hey, don't blame yourself please,"_ I say as I walk over to her.

_"It's nothing, we can clean it right up, come on"_

She stood there looking very disappointed.

_"I'm very sorry" _she says again.

_"I'll go get the paper towel,"_ she says quietly and slowly turned around to the cupboard to get the cleaning equipment.

I kept watching her with a pain expression on my face as the camera zooms in. I sighed and made my way following behind her. The camera followed my trail as I made my way slowly approaching her. She was taking out the cloth and paper towel and in that second I interrupted her and grab the things myself.

_"Let me"_ I say.

She looks at me confused. I looked down at her and smiled. I was trying to comfort her, as I knew she was upset for making this mess.

_"You can clean up the glassware, I got this covered,"_ I say calmly.

Her mouth gradually turned into a smile, a smile that was very sweet and lovely.

"Cut!" Tim calls out.

"Great job you guys! That was amazing, and very touching!" he calls out.

The crew claps and Rachel and I smiled looking around the room.

"All right, take couple minutes break. We're going to the next scene, Rachel darl, it's your lunch scene" Tim says.

Rachel nods her head and started walking to her resting chair. I followed behind and took my seat beside her.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief as she sat herself down comfortably.

"You look worn out," I say while looking at her who was closing her eyes.

She opens them slowly.

"Yeah, I got a lot going on…" she says gloomily.

"You all right?" I ask sincerely.

"I will be, don't worry" she says with a force smile.

"How can I not worry when you look so vulnerable?" I say with a frown.

"I don't want to talk about it" she says quietly.

"Okay, so…"

"Hey, I bumped into Ross the other day. Can I ask, if you don't mind?"

"Sure"

"Well…" I cough "Ross doesn't like me very much does he? I mean, I am not offended if he is, I hope I didn't do anything to offend him," I say nervously.

"What? No, don't be silly! Ross he well… he can be a very jealous type. When I'm working… with any actor he gets worried and what not" she says with a force laugh.

"Oh I see, well you can't blame him cause I mean, look at you" I smiled.

"I understand where he's coming from," I add.

She smiles widely.

"Thanks" she says.

"Ah, it's all good" I say.

"So, we all still on for dinner with everyone?" I ask her.

"Oh, of course yes! Monica said Phillo Sophie has great reviews so we're going to all meet there this weekend," she says excitedly.

"Sounds great, I'll pass on the message to Pheebs and Chandler," I say.

I was glad I was making her forget about what was troubling her. When she was happy and giddy it makes me happy and lightweight.

"Rachel" Sophie interrupts us.

"Hey Sophie, what's up?" Rachel asks her.

"Your mother is here" Sophie says.

Rachel sighed and grumbled quietly.

"Where is she?" Rachel asks.

I look away but kept my ears listening onto the conversation.

"She's just outside, do you want me to bring her in?" Sophie asks.

"No no, I'll go out. How long do we have till the next scene?" she asks Sophie.

"Like 15 minutes?" Sophie says.

"Great" Rachel says.

"Joey?" Rachel calls out for me.

"Yeah?" I say.

I turned around to look at Rachel, she looked very stress and annoyed.

"Sorry, I'll be right back. Got something to deal with" she says.

"Don't be silly, go, go see your mother" I say and smiled.

She smile weakly and quickly got up.

* * *

><p>I glanced at my watch, it was past 20 minutes and Rachel was not back yet. Tim was happy to wait but I was getting a little worried. I glance at my watch again and look at the door to see if Rachel was going to step in. Unfortunately every time I saw a figure at the door it was not her. However this time it was Sophie.<p>

"Hey Sophie, where's she?" I ask her.

Sophie shook her head.

"I don't know, I went to look outside but she wasn't there. I tried her dressing room and the bathroom but she wasn't there either. I thought she made her way here but by the looks of it, she isn't," she says with concern.

Where could she be?

"She didn't leave a message to where she may have left?" I ask Sophie.

Sophie shook her head and I frown.

"Sorry, Sophie I just need to run into my dressing room" I say.

"No, go ahead, I'll keep looking for Rach," she says.

I nodded my head and ran off towards my dressing room. As I got to my dressing room door, if I wasn't mistaken there was a soft voice from inside. It was almost like someone was crying. It was faint but I was most certain it was a woman. I was confused… who was inside? But what was important was why was she in my dressing room!

I opened the door all ready to see face with the person inside.

When I saw who it was, I was shocked.

It was Rachel but the thing that broke my heart seeing her in my room was the fact she had been crying. She quickly turned around to wipe away her tears but there was no use in hiding them.

"Rachel, we've been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay?" I say as I close the door behind me.

I rushed immediately towards her. It broke my heart to see her like this.

"I'm sorry, I just needed a moment. I knew Sophie would find me in my dressing room so I came here. I didn't mean to come in without your permission… I just needed to be alone" she says while wiping her tears.

I reached out to grab a handful of tissues and gave it to her.

"No that's okay, come over anytime whenever and for whatever reasons, just except when I'm changing"

She gave out a little laugh.

"Thanks…" she finally says.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"I don't want to bore you with my story" she says while looking down at her hands.

"Don't be silly, remember what I told you at Tim's party over at the edge on the rooftop?" I ask.

She nods her head.

"I'm all here to listen" I smiled down at her.

"Ok… ok" she says.

I remain silent letting her take her time to calm down.

"It's my mother," she finally says.

I nod my head.

"Remember I told my parents are divorce?" she says quietly.

I nod my head again.

"Yes" I say.

"Well, she recently came to the city to visit me. This was a few days ago. It was the day right after Chandler, you and I had dinner. Anyway, I was glad she came by to visit but then she started to complain about my father. I mean, I understand they are still living in the same house because my father still want to support her after all she doesn't know how to do anything beside shop and do her nails" she pause.

She looks at me whether I was taking in the information. I kept my eyes fixed on her and she continues.

"I thought things were going well until she started to complain about the fact my father has some tramp he's been seeing. Yes it's not nice to hear that your father is seeing someone else but after all they are not together anymore. She has been driving me nuts. And before she came here to ask whether she could borrow a large sum of money to take my father to court. I mean that is nonsense! I said no and storm off to tell her that she needs be a grown up and take the high road" she pauses and takes the tissue to wipe away her tears.

"I ran into here and just had to cry. I was thinking how my parent's life was ok then next minute the divorce, this and now it seems more problems are arising. I don't know how to deal with it. I am so scared Joey" she starts to cry.

I start to panic. I didn't know what to do and it literally broke my heart to see her in this state. I never imagine seeing her like this. Without second thought, I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled in closer. I soothe her gently trying to think what I could say to her.

"I'm so sorry to hear about this Rachel, I can't imagine what you're feeling. I don't know what I can do, but I'm here to help you in any way. If you need money to help your mother, just let me know" I say.

She shook her head and pulled away.

"No I can't let you do that. It's a very nice gesture… It really is, but I can't take your money" she says wiping her tears again.

"I will manage somehow. I don't want my mother to do something silly especially taking my father to court. She will lose because she had always depended on my father, without him she wouldn't be where she is now," she says.

She let out a sigh and took another tissue from the box.

"Oh God, Tim is going to be angry. We are so late for filming" she cries.

"Don't worry I'll explain" I say with a smile.

"Thank you Joey, thank you for listening. I don't know what I'll do if you weren't here" she says.

"Always here whenever you need, take a few more moments, I'll go talk to Tim," I say.

She nodded her head and thanked me again.

"Don't mention it, now are you sure you're ok?" I ask sincerely.

"Yes, I will be" she says.

I smiled.

"You know what you need, some Joey hug" I laugh.

She smiled and wiggled in closer to my body. I wrap my arms around her again and she did the same.

"Oh you're so great Joey," she says as we hugged each other.

I love how her body was quite petite and the fact she was smaller than I was, so hugging her was like hugging a teddy bear. It was nice and the way she fitted nicely with mine.

"You're welcome, go on do some light touch up and when I see you out there, I want to see that beautiful smile" I say as I pulled back.

She nods her head and smiles. I made my way towards the door and opened it. I took a step outside but before I turned to close it, I glance at Rachel one last time.

"Joey" she says.

I looked at her raise an enquiring my eyebrows.

"Yeah?" I ask.

Without saying anything, she made her way towards me. When we were not so far away from each other, she leans forward and plants a kiss on my cheek. It was light yet soft kiss but it gave a tingling feeling. As she pulled back, I swear I could almost still feel her lips on my cheek.

"What was that for?" I smile sheepishly.

"Thank you" she says and smiles.

I nodded my head and close the door quietly.

As I made my way out to the studio, I couldn't help but smile still thinking about that kiss. I knew it was a friendly thank you kiss, but to me it felt so much more.

* * *

><p>The weekend arrived and tonight was the dinner we were all prepared for. Rachel had left a message saying to meet at Phillo Sophie at 6.30.<p>

"Chandler, you're almost done?" I shout out to him from the bathroom.

"Yeah, would you relax, we won't be late" he says.

"That's what you always say!" I call out.

The doorbell rings.

"That must be Pheebs, I'll get it" Chandler calls out.

I was trying to tie my tie but it wasn't working.

"Hey guys!" Phoebe says from the living room.

"Phoebe!" I say as I walked towards her making my way out of the bathroom.

"Joey, why don't you look _dashing_" she teases.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Chan, mind doing my tie?" I ask him.

"Sure buddy," he says.

"So what time we have to be there again?" Phoebe asks.

"6.30" I say.

"Right, we still have time" she says.

"Huh" she says.

"What?" I ask her.

"Your aura it's very warm, I don't know different from the last time I saw you, what's up Joe?" she asks suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood, that's all" I say nervously.

"Hmmmm, you know I can tell that you're lying but I will let this one go" she says.

"I'm not lying! I had a goodnight sleep and I'm going to have dinner with my best friends with new friends, what's not to be happy about?" I say.

"Ok, I believe you this time" she says.

I rolled my eyes. Chandler stood there trying to hide his laughter. I glare at him but he kept smiling.

"All right all done," he says.

"Thanks man" I pat his shoulder.

"All set to go?" Chandler says.

"Yeah just need to get my jacket," I say as I headed towards my room.

"He's probably happy seeing Rachel" Chandler says quietly to Phoebe.

"I heard that!" I shout from my room.

"What?" Chandler calls out.

I walked out and gave him a fake-ish smile.

"Let's go" I say.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I immediately spotted Rachel who was sitting next to Ross and Monica on the other side. We all greeted each other and with no surprises Chandler took the seat next to Monica. I sat between Chandler and Phoebe, which Phoebe sat next to Ross.

"So glad you guys can make it," Rachel says with a huge grin on her face.

We all smiled and nodded our heads.

"Have you guys ordered?" I ask politely.

"No, we were all waiting" Monica says.

In that moment the waitress comes over with the menu and handled them out. When the waitress came around to me, she looked at me with a flirty smile. I smiled at her then glanced to the menu. I glanced over to Rachel who was looking at the menu with Ross.

"Everything looks good" Monica says.

"Yeah, it sure does" Chandler replies.

I smiled and looked at Phoebe. She raises her eyes to meet mine and gave a smirk. She obviously got the hint.

"Oooo, they have lobster!" I say excitedly.

"What do you want honey?" Ross asks Rachel.

"Uhmmm… I'll have the smoked salon," she says.

"Oh great they have something vegetarian! But…" Phoebe says.

"Pheebs, it's okay, I'll pay for yours. Just get whatever you want," I say.

She sighs and smiled.

"Thanks Joe, I owe you big time," she says.

I winked at her and smiled.

"You're such a generous person Joey" Monica says in admiration.

"I am most happiest when I can help my friends" I say.

"That's so sweet" she says with puppy eyes.

"Is everyone ready to order?" the waitress earlier asks.

When it was my turn to order, the waitress smiles widely and glares at me with sparkling eyes.

"And for the handsome gentleman?" she says sweetly.

"Hi yes, can I please have the lobster with chips on the side, no salad thanks"

She was quite hot but I didn't want to flirt with her while Rachel was here. For some odd reason it just didn't seem right. I know I could but it would make everyone feel uncomfortable.

The entire night Chandler was engrossed in deep conversations with Monica whereas Phoebe sharing her childhood life with Ross and Rachel. I would listen to it here and there but cause I've heard it so many times I could almost repeat it myself from start to end and end to start. Although I do have great sympathy for Phoebe because no one was around to give her support when she needed at a young age. From time to time I would realised that I was looking at Rachel, not in an inappropriate way, but admiring her. She would either rest her arms on the table, laugh at something Phoebe would say, smile at me then glance over to Monica, whisper something in Ross's ear and smile at me again. Just little things she does I couldn't help but take notice.

"That's amazing Phoebe, how did you survive?" Rachel asks.

"Ugh, bad times Rachel. I used to mug people, did horrible things but let's say I'm glad those days are behind me" Phoebe says.

Ross nods his head in admiration.

"So you have any brothers or sisters?" Ross asks.

"Oh yeah, I have a twin, her name is Ursula and a stepbrother, Frank Junior" she says.

"Frank Junior but I thought your dad name was…"

"Oh no" Phoebe interrupts Rachel.

"My biological father was name Frank, he left my family and had another child with a different lady. Frank Junior doesn't live in the city. He was recently married… well it's kind of embarrassing… to his home ec teacher but as long as he's happy" she says.

"Oh my god Phoebe tell them what you did for them as a gift" I say.

Rachel and Ross stares at Phoebe waiting for her to speak again.

"I had my brother's kids" Phoebe says happily.

Both there eyes grew wide in shock. They remain silent and without blinking or moving. When I turn to look at Monica she too was in shock. Chandler places his hand on his forehead.

"Oh no no, not like that! I was the bun for them. It was totally there you know…"

The three of them sighed in relief.

"Ohhhhh… you had me worried Phoebe" Rachel says with a nervous laughter.

"I wanted to do something for them and as his stepsister I wanted to do a selfless good deed" she says.

"Phoebe we've been over this, it was not a selfless good deed. It made you feel good," I complain.

"All right!" Phoebe cries out.

"Wow, that's incredible" Ross says.

"Yeah, it was hard work but the triplet are healthy, happy and have a loving family" she smiles.

"Triplets!?" Monica shouts out.

"Oh my god, that would had been so hard for you!" she says.

"Uh-huh, they were afraid I couldn't even get one. Doctors, what do they know right?" Phoebe says.

I giggle at her joke. Everyone looks at me.

"What?" I say as I look at Chandler.

Moments later, we all headed out of the restaurant all ready to head back home. It was a lovely evening and I was glad we could all get together and bond.

"Cabs here everyone" Ross calls out.

"Oh hey Rachel" I lightly brushed her arm.

She turns around before heading into the taxi.

"I really wanted to ask, everything's all good about you know what?" I ask politely.

"Oh" she puts on a nervous laughter.

"Yes, its okay Joe, thank you for asking" she says quietly.

"Honey what's this about?" Ross interrupts us.

Rachel starts to touch her hair. She looks at me nervously while giving me the eyes.

"Hmm, no it's just Rachel had an issue with the…" I look to my right.

"Make up artist" Rachel says loudly.

"Yeah yeah, I wanted to make sure if that was solved ha ha" I say.

"Oh ok, anyway cabs here, don't want them waiting" he says.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and I headed into the cab with Chandler and Phoebe.

"That was nice" Chandler says.

"It sure was, but you probably had the most fun" Phoebe teases him while putting on her seatbelt.

"You missed out, Monica said the funniest thing… what?" Chandler looks at me.

"Dude you're so smitten!" I say.

"Am not!" Chandler argues.

"Are too! Phoebe help me out here" I say as I turn to her.

"I'm with Joey, you're smitten," she giggles.

"Oh, shut up!" Chandler says angrily.

He turns to the window and remained silent. I let out a chuckle but too gaze out into the window and wondered. Why didn't Rachel wanted Ross to know what happened? I mean he is her boyfriend? I let out a soft sigh. I hope she is ok even though she said she was.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Rachel's POV_**

Once I found the night cream I had left behind every time I had stayed at Ross's apartment, I applied a small amount of the moisturiser on my face and massage it thoroughly. I glanced at the mirror again and once satisfied I led myself out of the bathroom and made my way towards Ross's bedroom.

As I approached inside his room, I found Ross engrossed in the book he had in his hand, concentrating on the pages. I slowly made my way to the bed and quietly slipped myself inside the blanket and sheet. I was wearing a silky sleepwear dress, light pink if you will and was kind of hoping I would be getting some action tonight. I wiggled myself closer to Ross but then suddenly he started to chuckle and scoff.

"What?" I say feeling very curious.

"Oh… nothing" he chuckles again.

"Funny book?" I say with a smile.

"No…"

"Then what's so funny?" I ask politely.

I sat myself up straight and had my back against the headboard.

"Well… after dinner, when we were heading into the cab. You know when Joey stopped you and said something about the make up artist…" he chuckles.

"Yeah..." I say nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" he asks but this time coherently.

"What do you mean? It wasn't important and I can handle it," I say.

"But I'm your boyfriend, I should be knowing these kind of stuff you know. I want to protect you whenever I can or help you whenever you need"

"Ross, honey I know… but some things are best kept as a secret" I try to reason with him.

He immediately turned around to stared at me. Oh great. I close my eyes in disappointment. I should have not said that!

"You keep secrets from me?" he asks.

"Well… there are secrets I keep from you like, you know girl stuff, stuff only Monica knows"

"Ok… like what? Anything I should know in particular?" he asks again.

"Ross, please" I try to reason with him. I rub his arms trying to convince him to forget about it.

"Come on, there something you're hiding from me and I want to know it. Beside I don't think there is anything _wrong_ with your _make up artist_. You and Joey are a terrible liar," he says sounding a bit annoyed.

"Hey now!" I complain.

He looks at me. God I hate it when he knows when I am lying.

"Fine…"

He closes his book and sat up straight but still kept his eyes on me.

"Please don't get mad… It's my mother," I say.

"What about her?" he asks.

"When she came down to visit, there was something I didn't tell you. It had to do with my father…"

I told him exactly what had to be said. About my father seeing someone, my mother complaining, asking to borrow some money and that wasn't all.

"So Joey cheered me up and the reason I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Beside it's my family issue and I don't want you to worry, you got a lot on your plate" I say.

I look at him but he was looking at the wall obviously thinking.

"Ross?"

"So… you told someone you barely even knew but not me who, oh oh oh is your boyfriend?" he looks at me.

I was shocked. What was that suppose to mean?

"Ross, it all happened that very day, did you know how upset I was? And Joey isn't just _anyone_, he is my friend. I needed someone and he was there to comfort me. Like I said I didn't want you to worry," I say.

He pushes the blanket away and stands up away from the bed.

"Rachel, I am your boyfriend. I should know what's going on in my girlfriend's life" he sighs.

"I told you, I didn't want you to worry and be like this" I say sarcastically.

"If I haven't asked you what was going on, I would have never known!"

"Ross, it's best if you didn't know _everything_ in my life, there's some thing I rather keep to myself," I say.

"What does that mean?" he says angrily.

"I'm tired I don't want to argue with you. Would it best if I went home?"

"You know what, you stay here. I'll go sleep on the couch"

He grabbed the pillow, walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a duvet. Without saying goodnight he stormed outside closing the door behind him. I groaned in frustration, turned off the night lamp and snuggled under the blanket.

The entire night I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning what seem like for hours. I hate it and I hate myself. I hate that Ross was outside and I was in here. I hate when we fight and come to think of it, every time I mention Joey we would always end up in an argument. I turn to look at the clock on the nightstand. 1.09am.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. I out of the dress and changed back into the outfit I had earlier in the night and grabbed my coat. I open the door gently and tip toed my way towards the door. I could hear Ross snoring so that means he was truly asleep. Before shutting it entirely, I glanced over to the couch where Ross was deep in his sleep. I watched him for a good couple of second and slowly made my way outside.

Once I got back to my apartment I had to make sure I was quiet enough so Monica wouldn't wake up and find me crawling back into my room in the middle of the night. Once changed into my pjs, I slipped into my own bed and made myself comfortable. I closed my eyes and told myself _go to the sleep Rachel, everything is going to be ok_. But deep down, I knew it wasn't going to be ok.

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight shone through the open gaps of my window and I could hear birds chipping. I groaned and rolled onto the over side of my body. I slowly opened my eyes trying to adjust to the light. I could hear soft sounds of pots and pans in the kitchen. I figured Monica was cleaning them. I rolled myself one more time and got out off bed. I opened the door, which obviously shocked Monica.<p>

"Oh my god! Rachel?! You scared me" she cries.

"Sorry..."

"I thought you were staying at Ross's?" she asks putting the pot onto the bench.

"I came home in the middle of the night" I say quietly while rubbing my eyes

"What happened?"

"Well... we had an argument," I say sadly pulling out the chair and slump myself onto it.

She takes the seat across from me and looks at me sadly. I groaned.

"From the beginning…"

And just like that, I had to repeat everything. Monica listened to every single word but what I was worried was what she was thinking.

"Rachel, that's a lot to take in. But are your parents ok?" she asks.

"I haven't talked to mother since, my father I've called but he wouldn't listen to what I had to say. You know what he is like"

Monica nodded her head.

"You poor thing but, I am not saying this because I am his sister. I love both of you guys but Ross is right. He does have a right to know what is happening in your life," she says.

I look at Monica. She does have a good point.

"Monica, I know I do know. But I didn't want him to worry. Beside every time I talk about my parents he would get moody and tend to ignore it. He knows my father doesn't really like him and I have accepted that…"

I sighed.

"It's Joey. I am most certain" I let out.

"What do you mean?" Monica asks.

"Please Monica you know what I mean. Every time Ross and I end up arguing somehow Joey's name is always mentioned. I know Ross doesn't say anything but he would mention his name and be all defensive and well jealous" I say.

Monica gave a half smile but I could tell she didn't want to say anything.

"This is exactly like Mark"

"Oh my god Mark, do you remember?" Monica says with a chuckle.

"Vividly, he had a girlfriend when we were filming the show" I say.

"It makes me wonder, Ross was never like this. With the jealousy. When he was with Carol, he was you know easy going. Then she broke him now he's more cautious and jealous all the time" she says.

That does make sense.

"And because he has liked you since ninth grade, even though he has you, he's still afraid he will lose you"

"That's the thing Monica, he has me, and he shouldn't worry. I think… I think we need a break"

Monica gasps.

"You want to break up with Ross?" she cries.

"I love him Monica, but I think we need some time apart just to calm down and figure things out. With the production I am already stressed and then there's Ross who's always there, wondering what I am doing when he's not with me. He says he's fine about me working with Joey and hanging out with him, but I know deep down he's not comfortable about it," I say.

Monica nods her head.

"I'm here for you… but sweetie you need to…" she says.

"I'm tired of talking Monica" I place my head on my arm and groaned.

"I also don't want to have a break though…"

"Why don't you go freshen up, stop thinking about it and when you come back I'll have French toast for you" she says as she pat lightly on my head.

"All right, thanks Monica" I say.

When I returned there was French toast all ready on the table for me. I thank Monica and asked her whether she wanted to go shopping with me to lighten up my mood. She agreed and said _anything to cheer up my best friend_.

We walked around the mall but nothing seems to interest or caught my attention.

"Hey look!" Monica exclaim.

I turn to look where Monica was pointing. She was swooning over the pair of boots on display. They were black, with a small heel and relatively high just below the knee.

"They're gorgeous!" she says with excitement.

"But oh look at the price" she frowns.

"Go on, try it on," I say.

"What? No, if I do I would want it" she says.

"Just go in try it on, if you love them, it's my gift for you," I say with a smile as she looks at me.

"No I can't let you"

"No I am happy to, beside I dragged you with me" I smile.

"All right, thank you Rachel. Oh you are the best!"

She rushed inside and bolted to the sale woman to ask for her size.

"I'm so sorry the last size is tried on by that woman over there"

Monica glares over to the woman over at the couch. When I turn to see who it was, oh my god.

"Kathy?" I say.

Kathy raises her head up and turns to see who had just called her name. When she spotted who it was, she stood up with a huge smile.

"Rachel! Hi!" she says.

"So good to see you" she adds.

"Likewise, shopping?" I ask.

"Yes, I saw these boots in the window and had to try them on"

"Uhm, this is my best friend Monica… Monica, Kathy, Kathy, Monica"

They shake hands and greeted one another.

"Kathy is one of the extra in my movie" I say to Monica.

"Oh I see… I wanted to try on the boots but you had the last one" she chuckles.

"Did you, I'm not too sure if I do love them enough to buy them. You can have a try if you like, hang on I'll get them off" Kathy says.

Monica was definitely giddying inside.

"Thank you so much" Monica says as Kathy gives her the boots.

"So where are you guys off to later?" Kathy asks.

"Probably lunch then head home, how about you?" I ask her.

"I was planning to get this new jacket and then probably head off to lunch as well," she says.

"You're welcome to join us for lunch" I say politely.

"Really? I would love to! Thank you" she says with a huge smile.

"Hey, there was something I really wanted to ask you" she looks at me.

I look at her and I felt rather nervous.

"Sure, what is it?" I ask.

"I know you're relatively close to Joey… I have been trying to, well, this is embarrassing," she laughs.

"I really like him and well I want to go out with him… but I don't know if he feels the same way"

"Oh" I say.

"I mean, we talk here and there whenever I see him at the studio. He's not seeing anyone is he?" she asks.

"Not that I know of, have you…" I cough.

"Have you asked him out?" I ask as I touch my hair.

"Would that be weird?" she asks.

"If you like him enough, I think you should go for it," I say with a chuckle.

"Really? You think I should?"

"Yeah, why not!" I say.

"All right, you know what, I will. This coming Monday I'm going to do it" she says.

I smile at her.

"Rachel, what do you think?" Monica says in excitement.

"Monica they are lovely! It's crime against fashion if you don't buy them!"

"Should I?" she asks while looking in the mirror.

"Definitely, go on you know you want to. My gift" I say with a wink.

"Awww, thank you thank you!" she says.

I laugh.

"You're welcome," I say.

The rest of Kathy's afternoon, she spent it with Monica and I for lunch. Surprisingly she's not that bad at all, in fact she's quite great. She's funny, sweet and gorgeous. Although I do dislike the fact she's taller than I am but oh what the heck. From what I could see and hear, I think Joey would make a good match with her. I do want Joey to have nothing but the best and someone who would care for him and I figured this Kathy would. I mean, you can't tell just from the outside but she's nice and that is a good thing.

"Thank you so much for letting me tag along for lunch" Kathy says.

"Oh you're welcome," I say.

"I got to get going now, but I'll see you at the studio" she says.

"Sure, see you soon Kathy" I say.

"It was nice meeting you Kathy" Monica says to Kathy as she shakes her hand.

"Yes, so great to meet you, bye Monica" she says then turn to leave.

Monica and I turn to walk in the opposite direction.

"She's sweet" Monica says.

I nod my head.

"Yeah, and she's interested in Joey" I say.

"Really? Is he?" she asks while looking at me.

"I don't know… but I told her to ask him out" I say.

"You told her that? Wow… Is she going to?"

"She said she'll give it a go" I raised my shoulders.

"Well, I wish her luck"

I smile.

"Oh hey! So dinner last night, you and _Chandler_ were relatively close" I say with a cheeky giggle.

"What?" she puts on a nervous laughter.

"We were just talking,"

"Uh-huh, what about?"

"His life, what's he's currently doing, you know general stuff…" she says casually.

"If I'm not mistaken, he probably has a thing for you" I say with a smirk.

"Rachel, come on now…"

"What Monica, I think he does"

"You reckon?"

"The way he was looking at you! You know what? I'll ask Joey, suss him out" I wink at her.

"Don't you dare!" she cries.

"Oh what harm can it do?"

"I don't know, just don't!"

"Ugh, fine… party popper" I say with a scoff.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>When we arrived home, there was already somebody in the apartment waiting for me. Ross stood up as soon as he heard the door click and when I saw his face, all my emotions returned and I felt sick from the inside.<p>

"Hi" he says quietly.

"Hey" I reply.

Monica closes the front door quietly and made her way towards her bedroom without making any contact with us. As soon as she shut her door, I felt the awkwardness of tension rising between Ross and I.

"You left without saying goodbye last night" he says.

"You were asleep I didn't want to wake you in the middle of the night"

I place down my handbag on the hanger.

"Do you have something to say to me?" I ask him.

"Actually I came here to see if you had anything to say to me"

I was confused.

"What? I have nothing to say to you Ross"

"An apology?" he asks.

"An apology for what?"

"About last night… Look I can forget about everything last night but I do want to hear an apology about you not telling me about your mother"

"Excuse me? No Ross, I get you are my boyfriend and you have a right to know but you don't have the right to know everything. It was personal and like I said"

"You don't want to me to worry, but how can I not? How can I help you when I didn't know what was happening? I didn't come here to argue, I just want you to understand where I am coming from"

"I do, I do understand where you're coming from but do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"That's the thing, it has always been about you," he cries.

"About me? Do you hear yourself Ross? It's always about me because you make it about me!"

I could feel my blood boiling.

"Does this have to do anything with Joey?"

"Oh my God"

"Ross, I cannot keep doing this. Why do you always have to drag another person in? Joey has nothing to do with this!"

"All right"

"All right? It is not all right! We went through the exact same thing with Mark. I thought you changed but clearly not. You know what Ross, I think we need a break"

"Ok, let's go out grab a coffee, calm down and we'll talk about it"

He started heading towards the door and grabbed his coat of the hanger.

"No Ross"

He stood still and turned to look at me.

"A break from us" I say sadly.

He stared at me with stunned but I could tell there was disappointment. Next thing I knew, he walked out of the door and slammed it on his way out.

I suddenly felt my eyes going teary and had trouble breathing. Did I go too far? I walked over to the couch and sat myself down gently.

A few seconds later, Monica's door opened slowly and I could see Monica's head from the corner of my eyes. She did not raise her voice to ask whether I was ok but simply took her seat and I cuddled in her arms as she consoled me.

"Let it out sweetie, you'll feel better" she finally says as she soothes my hair.

Before I knew it, I was weeping quietly onto Monica's arms. Why did it have to come to this?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry I've been busy with exams and with the Katy Perry's concert_s_. If you have not gone I do recommend, ugh the best concert ever! Anyway, who's excited for Horrible Bosses 2 cause I am...

**_Joey's POV_**

I burst into the door and slammed it shut.

"All right, you are right. You are absolutely right!" I scream out.

Chandler gazed up away from his newspaper and just stared at me.

"Okay, you and Phoebe are right. I like Rachel, there you go. I like her, you happy?" I say.

Chandler just kept his eyes wide open. Obviously, my sudden outburst was such a shock to him.

"So at work, Rachel comes in and she had been crying. I could tell cause her eyes were all red and puffy. I asked her why but she didn't want to say. I try to console her and just watching her so vulnerable and sad I just want to take her in my arms and tell her whatever happens she still has me… you know by her side"

Chandler did not raise his voice. I started to pace up and down.

"I mean what on earth? I can't say that I mean she has her boyfriend. But Chandler it hit me. I like her, and I want to be with her. I am such a terrible person!"

I smack my head lightly and place my hand on my forehead.

"You're not a terrible person, it just happen, you didn't ask for it," he finally says while standing up.

"Chandler, I don't know what to do!"

"I'm sorry buddy, I can't help you on this. It's too complicated. I mean there really isn't anything you can do. She has Ross"

"I know" I say dolefully.

"Remember when you told me to let go of Janice"

"Ugh, Janice… you remember Janice" I say with a cringed face.

Janice was Chandler's ex and let me tell you something… she's the most annoying person I have ever met.

"_As_ I was saying, you told me to let her and have her go back to her husband because you didn't want me to be the guy who ruin their family and relationship"

"No no, I get it. I don't want to be that guy who breaks up someone's else happiness" I gave a weak smile and so did Chandler. He nods his head.

"You'll be ok?" he asks.

"I will be, thanks man," I say as I look down.

"Hey"

I raise my eyes to look at his.

"You're going to be, I know it" he gives me a genuine smile.

I nod my head to appreciate his encouragement.

* * *

><p>The next day at the studio, I bump into Kathy while making my way to the set.<p>

"Hey" Kathy calls out.

"Kathy" I smile at her as she makes her way towards me.

"Gosh, you look awful" she cringes her face.

"What?"

"I'm kidding, how are you?" she chuckles.

I force out a small chuckle.

"Not too bad, yourself?" I ask.

"Yeah good" she starts to laugh.

"What?" I look at her with an enquiring eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but your shirt it's not tucked in properly" she says while still giggling.

I look down and found that my shirt was just a tad out of my pants.

"Oh great, thanks" I say while fixing it.

"I didn't have much sleep," I say trying to cover up for reason why this could have happen.

"Aww, you poor thing. Something's bothering you?" she asks.

"Something like that"

"Ah, anyway the play. I'm in the middle of production of the play, so the opening night will be soon. I'll let you know" she says excitedly.

"Oh great, can't wait" I say with a huge smile.

I glance away but when I gazed up again at her, she was looking at me shyly. I assume she wanted to say something but didn't know how. She bits her bottom lip then smiled sheepishly as I gazed at her.

"Joey" she finally says.

"Hmmm?"

"Uhmm there's something I've been meaning to ask, well on Monday to be exact well that doesn't matter anyway…" she quietens down.

"Yeah what's up?" I look at her curiously.

"Okay here's the thing…" she let out a small breath.

"I really like you Joey" she blurts out.

My heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know if you feel the same but I would _love_ to go out with you. I know this is weird asking you but I ask Rachel and she said go for it, and this is what I am doing" she closes her eyes.

She looked very nervous.

"Oh"

I was stuck in my own thoughts. Rachel… Rachel told her to go for it? That just means… Oh I get it. I felt a like a needle had just gone right straight through my heart.

"I think you're a lovely and sweet girl Kathy, and…"

She opens her eyes looking at me. She was hoping. She was waiting for that answer.

"I would love to take you out," I finally say with a genuine smile.

"Really? You really mean it?" she asks still unsure.

"Yes, I will check the date and will let you know" I say.

Her mouth curved into that beautiful smile that seems to take my worries away but again I wasn't too sure about this date. I just didn't want to let her down. After all she took the first step. I mean I have to give her credit for that. It was kind of a turn on but in a way desperate. Although, I don't blame her because I am Joey Tribbiani, voted most dateable neurosurgeon in Teens Beat.

"Great, I will be looking forward to it" she says making me jump out of my thoughts.

"It's quite a brave thing that you did, asking me, I mean, I would had asked myself" I chuckle. Ok that was kind of a lie…

"Oh stop, please. You're just going to make me even more embarrassed" she laughs.

She nervously smiles.

"Hey look it's Rachel" Kathy says pointing at the direction ahead.

"Oh… Rachel" I called out.

Rachel turns around and gave a small wave. She does look a little better than the previous day but there still wasn't that radiant glow I always see and that gorgeous smile I love seeing all the time.

"Hi guys" Rachel says as Kathy and I made our way closer to her.

"How are you?" Kathy asks.

"I'm not too bad, yourself?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah pretty good actually" Kathy says.

"You staying the entire day?" Rachel continues to ask.

"No, not today. I only have like couple of scenes then that's it," she replies.

"Oh, that's it?" I interrupt them.

"Yeah, it was great fun though. Beside you guys are the stars in this movie" she smiles.

"Everything all right Rachel?" I ask as I watch Rachel looking down at her cup of coffee.

"Hmmm… yeah no. I was just thinking" she force out a chuckle.

"Ah" I say quietly.

Deep down I knew something was very bothering her and she was feeling very upset.

"Anyway, I need to check when I'll be on… talk to you guys later?" Kathy says.

"Yeah sure, catch ya later" I say.

Kathy smiles and nods her head.

"Talk soon Kathy" Rachel says.

Once filming was over I headed back into my dressing room to get out of my clothes. As I made my way pass Rachel's room, surprisingly she appeared just at that moment.

"Oh, hey!" I say genuinely.

She smiles.

"Heading home now?" I ask.

She nods her head and started to turn her heel to walk off.

Immediately I reached out for her arm and she turned around to see what was going on.

"Rachel, I know something is bothering you. It's ok if you don't want to tell me but it pains me to see you hurt. I'm here if you need anything" I say.

She looks away and if I was mistaken, I could see her eyes going red. In that second, tears started to fall from her eyes down to her cheek. She withdrew her hand away from my grip and wiped it away.

I didn't know what to say or do, so I reached out and pulled her towards my chest. She didn't hesitate and simply cuddled in for the hug.

"Do you want to sit down? I'll get you something to drink?" I ask as I lightly pat her back.

She nods her head and sniffled her nose. She pulled back and I opened her dressing room door.

"I'll be right back," I say.

She wiped away her tears and began making her way into her room.

* * *

><p>Not long did I return and I found Rachel sitting on the sofa looking at her hands. She wiped away her tears as I made my way inside. I shut the door gently and approached Rachel quietly. I handed her the cup of water and she gladly took it from my hand.<p>

"Thanks" she says quietly.

"I wasn't too sure what to get for you, so water was the safest decision and well because I couldn't open the other stuff" I say jokingly.

She let out a small giggle but her face fell.

"Thanks for the joke" she says.

"Hey, as long as you still can smile I'm happy to see… so you want to talk about it or?" I ask.

She sighs.

"It's Ross and I" she finally says.

I sat back and listened carefully.

"We're on a break"

I nodded my head to let her know I was paying attention but I was shocked. A break?

"We had this huge argument and one thing lead to another I said we should take a break but… I don't want a break," she says miserably while wiping the tear that was coming out from the corner of her eye.

I reached over to the tissue box, got a handful and gave them to Rachel.

"Have you talked to him since?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"What was the argument about, if you don't mind me asking," I say.

She starts to fidget.

"This is kind of embarrassing but… you," she says.

My eyes grew wide.

"Me?" I say with surprise.

"Ross feels threaten by you and cause we work together he's always jealous… It was exactly the same thing with Mark"

"Mark?" I ask.

"Mark was this actor I worked with on the show. Ross thought he was trying to steal me away but Mark had a girlfriend… but cause he was playing a one time lover on my show he was afraid… you can figure out the rest" she says.

"Wow… but hey listen" I say.

She looks up at me and again those eyes, her blue eyes just makes my knees goes weak.

"I have no intention of breaking up your relationship and if you need me to talk to Ross I'm gladly to do so. I can't bare to see you like this. Ross needs to understand that you are his and no man, not even me is going to take you away" I say.

"Thanks Joey, but that's the thing. He doesn't get it. We have been dating for almost over a year and he still can't even trust me. I just can't go through it again" she says.

"Do you need me to talk to him?" I ask politely.

"No, it's okay. I don't want him to think I told you to go to him you know?" she says.

I nod my head.

"Well, let me ask you something" I say.

She nods her head.

"Do you still love him?" I ask genuinely.

She sat back and glanced at the direction ahead of her.

"I do" she finally says.

"Well then, you found your answer. You still love him and I am sure he still loves you. It's up to you now. Talk to him let him know how you feel and importantly let him know that there is nothing between you and me. I support you Rachel, I know you can do it," I say.

She smiles and suddenly grabbed my hands.

"Thank you Joey, you're such a wonderful person"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm going to do it, you know what I'll go there right now," she says loudly.

"That's the spirit!" I say with a chuckle.

"Thank you!" she stood up and so did I.

She rushed into my body and hugged me tightly.

"Anytime Rachel" I say.

I inhaled and I swear I could smell the sweetness of her hair. It was vanilla and coconut-ty.

As soon as I said my goodbye and luck to Rachel, she hopped out of the taxi and headed into the building, which I assumed where Ross's apartment was. Before she headed inside, she turned around and gave one last wave. I waved from the inside of the cab and told her taxi driver to take off.

I honestly hope she does make it up with Ross even though my desire to be with her was there, I knew I couldn't be the person who would break them apart.

I turn the key to unlock my apartment door and the minute I was inside I was surprised by Phoebe.

"Joey!" she screams out.

"Phoebe! Hey!" I say as I throw my keys on the counter.

"It has been awhile, how are you?" she asks while giving me a big warm hug.

"I'm good and yourself?" I ask.

"Meh, so so. So how's the movie?" she asks.

"Yeah good, we're getting there" I say as I walk over to the couch.

"Chandler's not home yet?" I ask.

"He went out to get dinner" she says.

"Oh great, I'm starving"

"Seriously, you guys need to learn how to cook" she says.

"Hey, I do but I have no time" I say defensively.

"Yeah yeah, so how is it going with Rachel?" she says with a smirk.

"What's with the face, she's good" I say.

"Good as in good, or _really good_" she chuckles.

"Stop it! She just had an argument with her boyfriend, they are kind of in a break but I told her to make it up with him" I say.

Phoebe stares at me.

"What?"

"You told her to do that? It's just not like you" she says with a hint of surprise.

"Hey now"

"No I mean, that's really sweet of you. I would figured you would had done something else… you know get in there" she says.

"I'm not that shallow" I say.

"Of course not honey, you're wonderful" she says as she pinch my cheek.

I laughed.

"So… what did you exactly tell her to do?" she asks.

"I told her if she truly loves him, it's up to her to make it up and really talk to him" I say.

"That's good, I'm proud of you Joey. You did the right thing there" she says.

"Thanks Pheebs, so tell me any man in your life?" I say trying to change topic.

"Well I do have a date with this guy tomorrow night, he's sweet but we'll see" she says.

"Nice" I say.

"How about you? Now I know you were hung up on Rachel but you still need to get your game back on Joe" she says.

"I know but in my defence I do have a date coming up" I say.

"Really? With who?!" she says.

"This extra, her name is Kathy. But can I ask you something?" I say.

"Sure!"

"Ok, have you ever, ever asked anyone out instead of the guy?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah! Thousands of times!" she says loudly.

"That doesn't sound to good…" her face falls.

"But why? Oh my, Kathy asked you right?" she asks with stunned eyes.

I nod my head.

"Yeah, I kind of knew she liked me… but like you said I was hung up on Rachel I was too busy noticing anyone else. I mean there was this really hot waitress at this restaurant when I went out couple of days ago and nothing!" I say.

"Do you like this girl?" she asks me.

I sat back and thought about it.

"She is very sweet, funny, nice, kind of hot but I don't know," I say.

"Joey, if you don't like her, don't play around with her… it isn't right" she says.

"I know I know… I know most of my relationship. Well can't say relationship, dates, doesn't really go anywhere"

"Yeah because you sleep with them and then say you don't see it going anywhere!" she cries out.

"Woah, when you put it that way that makes me sound such a terrible person"

"You're not a terrible person Joey. I get it," she says.

I nod my head dolefully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's ok Pheebs, it's true anyway" I say sadly.

"Aww, honey come here" she reached out her arms and I reached over for her to hug me.

"Everything will be ok, you'll find the one I know it" she says trying to comfort me.

"Thanks"

"So, you're going to go on this date with…" she says.

"Kathy… yeah why not, I meant change my mind about her. She did ask and I didn't want to let her down," I say.

"All right, all the best" she says with a smile.

"Thanks Phoebe" I say as I return the smile.

Suddenly the front door bursts open and Chandler comes in with our take away dinner.

"Hello children, dinner is here," he cries out.

Phoebe and I look at each other with a chuckle.

"By the way… stick a fork in me I'm done!" Chandler says happily.

"What?" I look at him.

"Stick a fork in where? I don't get it" Phoebe says.

"You know when steak is done? You stick a fork in it…" Chandler says trying to explain.

"Oh… I don't eat meat so…"

"Anyway, guess whom I bumped into at the Chinese restaurant?" he asks.

"For the love of God don't say Janice!" I closed my eyes.

"No… Monica!" he says excitedly.

"Ooooo Monica" Phoebe mocks him.

"Yeah, she was taking away some noodle box and we chat for a while" he says.

"Did you ask her out?" I ask while opening my dinner.

"No why would I do that?" he says looking at me.

"Uhm duh Mrs Chandler Bong, you like her!" Phoebe argues.

I laugh and so does Phoebe.

"I don't… ok I do" he says.

"Chandler, call her up ask her out! She's available isn't she?" I look at him.

"I don't know if she would go out with a guy like me," he says while opening his noodle box.

"Why not?" Phoebe asks.

"Look at me! I repel women!" he cries.

"Chandler, you don't repel women" I say.

"Easy for you to say cause you're the opposite, you attract women" he rolls his eyes.

"Chandler, don't be so hard on yourself. You never know, Monica may like you" Phoebe says sincerely.

"Look I'll ask Rachel… she's best friends with Monica, I'll let you know" I say.

"You'll do that for me?" Chandler says.

"Anything for you buddy" I say.

"Thanks man" Chandler says.

"Awww you guys. Don't you love the fact both of you have a crush on Rachel and the other Monica" she giggles.

We turned to look at her. We shook our head and then slowly dig into our food. However, as I sat chewing away the kung pao chicken, I wonder if Rachel had made up with Ross and things are going pretty well for them. Then suddenly the phone rings.

"I'll get it," I say to Chandler.

"Hello?" I say over the phone.

"Rachel, hey, what's up?"

"This may be out of the blue but do you mind if I can come over tonight? It's ok if you're busy" she says.

"No of course not, you want my address?" I ask.

"Yes please"

I told her the address and hung up the phone the minute she said bye. I wonder why she wanted to come over tonight. I mean shouldn't she be with Ross right now this second? Could it be? No it couldn't. I return to my seat and continue to eat from my noodles. Maybe she wanted to say thank you?


	13. Chapter 13

**_Rachel's POV_**

I pushed the button to Ross's floor and inhaled nervously. What Joey had told me earlier was right and it was only right for me to take the first step. I was the one who called on the break and on some level it was my fault being too hasty.

The lift door opened and I slowly made my way out walking towards his apartment. I let out a sigh before knocking on his door. There was no going back.

I heard footstep from the inside and knew he was making his way towards it. Once the door opened, Ross was surprised to see me standing there.

"Hi" I say with a smile.

Ross stood there with stunned eyes. He was speechless.

"Hi… I didn't expect to see you well here"

"Can I come in?" I ask politely.

"Uhm… yeah" he stood aside and I entered the room.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Ross asks.

"No, I'm fine"

"How… how are you?" he asks nervously.

"I'm good, you?" I reply.

"I'm ok, please sit down" he says.

I take my sit and he nervously sat down on the sofa.

"You're probably wondering why I am here?" I ask with a small chuckle.

When I saw he's face had no expression, I stopped and let out a sigh.

"I've missed you," I finally say.

He looks at me.

"And I'm so sorry to call on that break. I never wanted that break. We were both idiots and I should have done it differently or acted on this sooner but god Ross I've missed you" I say.

He doesn't say anything but kept his eyes locked with mine.

"Please say something," I say nervously.

He looks away and glances back at me.

"I… I've missed…"

There was a knock at the door. I immediately gazed to the door and so did Ross. I said to myself the worst timing ever.

Ross stood up and approached it slowly. When he opened the door I saw a figure and by looking at the shoes, I knew instantly that it was a woman. I couldn't see her face like so I stood up to take a look.

She had short hair, quite browny red, fairly young and had very pale skin.

"Hey Ross, I just wanted to come by and drop of this jacket" she says.

I popped my head to the side to have a better look. Obviously she didn't realise there was company in Ross's apartment.

"Oh, hi. Sorry did I come at a bad time?" she asks.

"Yes, very" Ross replies quickly.

"I'm Chloe, sorry for interrupting" she says from the door to me.

"I'm Rachel, and no not at all," I say.

"Rachel? Oh my god Rachel, your girlfriend Rachel?" she says to Ross.

I couldn't tell what Ross was doing or what his face expression was but how did this girl know me.

"I've heard so much about you! Are you guys making up?" she gasps.

Making up what?

"Sorry, how do you know me?" I ask her as I approach closer to the door.

"Oh I met Ross at the bar the other night and he was moping over you… one thing lead to another"

"Ok, Chloe thank you for returning my jacket. You have a pleasant evening" Ross cries out.

He slams the door shut and turned around.

"Gosh, she never stops talking does she?" Ross says nervously.

"Ross, who is she?" I ask him firmly.

He looks at me with wide eyes.

"I'm kind of thirsty, going to get a drink"

"No Ross. Who is she?" I ask him again.

"Hmm, well uhmm we met at the bar and chatted. She didn't have a jacket so I let her borrow it" he says.

"You're lying. You're hiding something from me… _she said one thing lead to another_"

"Huh?"

"Ross, I am going to ask you one more time. Who is she… did you?"

I was actually afraid. How did this girl know so much about me and when she said _are you guys making up?_ I feared so much.

"Rachel, before you get all mad, please listen. I've missed you too" he rushes over to me and grabs my hand.

"I was upset very upset. When you said we should take a break I didn't know what to do. I thought I lost you. So I went to the bar and had a few drinks. Chloe came over and we chatted. She asked if I wanted to dance to take my worries away"

I did not like where this was going. I could hear my heart beating and I wasn't sure if I can handle what was about to come out of Ross's mouth.

"I don't remember anything. I had a lot to drink. The next day, I woke up and I found her in my apartment"

I stared at the floor, frozen. I couldn't feel anything and couldn't process what Ross had just told me.

"I cannot begin to explain how much I hate myself for hurting you like this. Rachel please I am very sorry"

I look at him.

"Sorry? You think sorry is going to fix up your mistake?" I shout.

I withdrew my hand away from his grip and took a step back.

"I don't even know who you are anymore Ross" I say.

I grabbed my purse and immediately rushed to the door.

"Rachel, please don't leave. We need to talk about this"

"I don't want to talk about it. And I thought coming here to fix things with you and to tell you how much I love you and that I want to be with you. Boy what an idiot I am!" I scream.

"Rachel, please. I do I do love you" Ross plead.

"Let go of me! I can't even look at you right now!" I shout as I try to let go of his hand.

"We are done Ross," I say as I ran to the stairs.

I made my way down them as quickly as possible, step after step, as I was afraid Ross was going to run after me.

When I made my way outside, I ran towards the curb and waved for a taxi. The man pulled up and I jumped inside slamming the door shut.

"Where to miss?" the driver asks.

"Just drive," I say.

Tears where coming out of my eyes and I couldn't help it but let them flow out of my eyes. I felt as though thousands of needles had gone straight through my heart. No words can even explain how much pain I was feeling. Ross was the last person I thought would hurt me and I never knew he was capable of doing so.

The taxi driver drove over half an hour, taking me round and round to where I didn't even know. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to go home and face Monica. I know Ross would call her and I just don't have the time to talk with her about it.

I picked up my phone and dialled his number.

"Hi… Joey, its Rachel" I say trying my hardest to hide my crying voice.

"Rachel, hey, what's up?" he asks.

"This may be out of the blue but do you mind if I can come over tonight? It's ok if you're busy" I say.

"No of course not, you want my address?" he asks.

"Yes please" I say.

The minute he told me the address, I told the taxi driver to take me there immediately. I hung up the phone the second I said my goodbye and sat back.

When I got to his apartment I knocked on his door. I knew it was late but I needed someone and unfortunately that someone I needed wasn't Monica even though she was my best friend. Joey had always been there at my worst and he had been nothing but kind and honest to me.

The door swings open and no surprises it was Joey. The second I saw his face with a smile, I broke into tears and rushed into his arm.

"Rachel, are you ok? What's wrong?" he asks with concern.

I didn't have the nerve to tell him and even if I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to say it. I kept crying quietly and he lead me inside the apartment. When I raised my eyes I could see Phoebe and Chandler at the sofa looking at me confused but sadness in their eyes.

"Oh Rachel, come here" Phoebe says as she reached out for my hands.

"Sit down" she says.

I made my way over to Phoebe and she helped me rest myself onto the couch.

"I'll get her some water," Chandler says.

"You all right Rachel? Here's some tissue," Phoebe says.

"Thank you" I say.

I grabbed a few and began to wipe away my tears and my nose. When I glanced over to Joey, Chandler was whispering to him but the minute Joey saw I was looking, he gave me a comforting smile. My heart felt a little lighter knowing these people was here to comfort me.

"You want anything?" Phoebe asks.

I shook my head.

"You sure? Do you want Chandler and I to leave so you can talk to Joey?" Phoebe asks.

Chandler returns with the cup of water and place it on the table.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry for doing this, but if that's ok?" I ask as I sniffled my nose.

I look to Chandler then at Phoebe.

"Of course" Chandler said.

"We'll go to my apartment, I made baked some cookies earlier today" she says to Chandler and he nods his head.

"Such a shame I didn't do my famous chocolate chips but that wouldn't be fair on the other cookies" she says.

Chandler didn't say anything but raised an enquiring eyebrow. He followed Phoebe from behind and as he made his way out he patted Joey's shoulder and closed the door behind him.

Joey walked towards me slowly and I felt his that gaze upon me was strong.

"May I?" he says.

I nod my head and he sat himself next to me.

"If you need to cry, just let it out. You'll feel much better," he says.

I shook my head, shallowing the lump at the back of my throat.

"It's Ross isn't it?" he says.

I nod my head slightly.

"Did you want to stay here tonight? You can sleep in my room, I can stay out here," he asks.

I shook my head.

"No I can't let you do that. I mean if I could stay here tonight, I just don't want to go home to Monica" I say.

"Of course, I understand. Whatever you need Rachel" he replies with a smile.

"Thank you"

"But please, go to my room and rest you'll feel much better" he tries to persuade me.

"It's okay I can rest here"

"No, come on" he demands.

He stood up and kept his eyes on me. I couldn't protest so let out a sigh. I followed from behind and he lead me toward his bedroom. He opens the door and once I was inside I was sort of surprise how it was quite messy.

"I'm sorry, it's quite messy, let me clean it up a little. Just wait here. Don't move," he says. I smiled and watched him do his thing.

He threw the clothes on the floor into a small basket. Picked up some magazines and place it in the drawer.

"That's better!" he says.

"Thank you, you know I could have just rested on the couch," I say.

"Ah, don't be silly. Beside we have work tomorrow so you need your rest" he says.

"Bathroom is on the left," he points

"And if you need anything just let me know, I'll be outside" he says.

"Thanks Joey, for everything" I say.

"Don't mention it," he replies with a big grin.

He walked over to the closet and grabbed himself a blanket and spare pillow.

"I'll be outside" he says while making his way towards the bedroom door.

"Hey what's that?" I say pointing at the penguin on the bed.

"Oh" he laughs nervously.

"Uhmm… that's Hugsy. Uhmm my niece left it behind"

"Huh"

"Let me just put him away" he says sheepishly.

He quickly grabbed it but he didn't put it away, he took it with him and walked outside.

"Goodnight Rachel, try not to think too much about it ok?" he says.

I nodded my head and he shuts the door gently.

"Oh wait, did you need something to change into? I'll call Phoebe, be right back"

"No Joey" he closes the door before I could tell him that it was fine.

Not long Chandler returns home with a change of pyjamas for me, I thank him and quickly changed into them. Once changed and made myself comfortable on the bed, I tried to close my eyes and thought of nothing but sleep. But how could I when all I can hear was _Rachel please, I'm very sorry_.

I clutched my hands onto the edge of the pillow and told myself to not cry but that didn't work. I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes. Feeling angry with myself, I sat myself up and walked across the room to the bedroom door. I opened it slowly and peaked outside. It was quiet and I assume both Joey and Chandler were fast asleep. Each step I took was gentle and I tried to make minimum noise as possible. As I crossed the living room, I found Joey on the couch snoring away. He had Hugsy, the penguin he had took earlier in one arm and the other arm above his head.

The sight of him like that made me smiled. He looked so cute, adorable and almost so innocent. He was like a child but in a grown man's body.

I smiled to myself and continue to make my way towards the kitchen for a glass of water. I drank from it and once satisfied I crept back into Joey's bedroom but before I did, I took one last glance at Joey. He was still in the same position 2 minutes ago and was still snoring away, deep in his sleep. As I closed the door, it suddenly strikes me how lucky I was to have a friend like Joey. That thought made me feel ease and I jumped into his bed, closing my eyes ready for sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the smell of eggs and bacon on the frying pan awoke me from my slumber. I glanced at the clock and realised if I didn't wake up now, I could be late for work. I jumped out of bed and quickly changed into my own clothes.<p>

I folded Phoebe's pyjamas and place it nicely on Joey's bed. I let out a sigh and opened the door, ready to face reality.

"Morning sleepyhead" Joey says from the kitchen.

"Morning" I say with a smile.

"Feeling much better?" Joey says.

"So so, thank you again for letting me stay" I say.

"Anytime, oh and I called Monica last night to let her know you were here in case she was worried"

"Oh my god, thank you so much" I say almost close to tears.

"Hey no crying, come on over. I made bacon and eggs. Oh and there is a spare toothbrush and clean towel in the bathroom for you to clean and freshen up" he says.

"Honestly, I cannot thank you enough" I say.

"Here, eat up and might I warn you, try to be in a hurry or else we'll be late for work," he says with a wink.

"Will do" I chuckle.

"Hey you're laughing, that's what I want to hear," he says with a huge smile.

I smiled sheepishly and began to dig into the plate of delicious and good-looking bacon and scrambled eggs.

"You cook?" I ask.

"Sometimes, but rarely" he says.

"Why today?"

"Well, I have a guest, and I want to treat her right and beside you're lucky we had bacon and eggs" he chuckles.

"I see" I say.

"Come on, eat," he demands.

* * *

><p>At work I was honestly so glad to be there. With the filming and my mind focusing on the lines and acting I didn't have time to think about other things. There was always Joey who made sure that I forgot about yesterday and tried his best to make me laugh. It definitely did work and I couldn't be anymore grateful for him.<p>

But you can't hide from the thing you fear the most and the pain you feel inside, because it always comes creeping back telling you to face it.

As Joey and I made our way out of the studio, I heard a distinctive calling of my name and I knew who exactly it was.

"Rachel!" Ross called out from the other side.

I didn't want to look but it was an immediate response, which made me glance over to the voice. He was running towards me but I quickly glanced away and kept walking.

"Rachel" he says again but this time closer.

He grabbed my arm, which made me stop.

"Let go of me Ross," I demand him.

"You had me worry, Monica said you didn't come home last night," he says.

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself" I say rudely.

"Look that's not the point why I am here. Please hear me out Rachel" he says sadly.

"No Ross, there is nothing else I want to say to you or hear from you" I argue.

"Please" he pleads.

"Let go of me, Ross. You're hurting me," I say.

"Ross, let her go. You're hurting her" Joey interrupts and grabs Ross's other arm.

Ross turned to look at Joey and by the look of his eyes; I could tell he was angry. Ross let go of my arm and I stood between the two of them to prevent anything from happening.

"Joey, please just wait for me over there" I say.

Joey nods his head and step aside. I mouth thank you but he kept his eyes on Ross.

I turn to look at Ross and sighed.

"Ross, leave. I don't want to hear it," I say.

"Just hear me out"

"Why should I Ross, you slept with another woman!"

"If I could take it all back I would Rachel, I don't even remember what happen!"

"You think saying you don't remember will make me forgive you?" I shout.

"No, but you need to know that I love you, regardless"

"Well, that's the thing Ross I don't think I love you anymore. No, I still do but now when I look at you, all I can see is you with her in bed. You know how much that hurts?" I say.

I could feel the lump in my throat forming and within any seconds I know I was going to be crying all over again.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I'm sorry. What does it take for you to forgive me?" he asks.

"Leave" I say.

I turn around making my way towards Joey but I was pulled back by Ross.

"Rachel, please don't leave me. I need you, what am I going to do without these arms of yours, your beautiful soul and heart?"

I started to cry but I didn't want to let him see.

"It's too late Ross, let go of me," I demand.

I could see Joey feeling hesitate whether to approach me or not. But suddenly he comes over.

"Ross, please don't make a sense. Paparazzi comes here from time to time," Joey says politely.

Ross lets go of my arm and I withdrew it.

"Joey let's go" I try to say.

He nods his head and followed behind.

"You" Ross says.

When I turn around to see why Joey was not following me, I found Ross's hand gripped onto Joey's arm.

"It's you, you're the reason why I have lost Rachel" Ross says.

I was shocked. I push Ross's hand away from Joey's and stood in front of him.

"Ross, do you hear yourself, how can you say that? You're the one who slept with that Chloe girl and now you're blaming it on someone else? Joey and I did not do anything wrong. It's you Ross. Why don't you go home and sleep on that," I say angrily.

I grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him along with me. I wanted to be far away as possible from Ross.

Joey did not dare to say a word but let me dragged him to wherever I was going. When we had turned the corner, I let go of his hand and broke into tears.

Joey stood in front of me and wrapped his hand around my body and pulled me towards him. I leaned forward into the warmth of his body and cried onto his shirt.

"Everything is going to be ok," he says quietly.

"I'm here," he says sincerely.

I raised my eyes to meet his and couldn't help but notice the dark brown eyes was gazing into my blue eyes. I could see the sweet flickering emotions in them. His mouth curved into a genuine smile and without another word I let my head rest again onto his chest and quietly weep.

"Thank you Joey" I say through the tears.

He nods his head and I continued to let the tears fall from my eyes, down my cheeks and onto his shirt. In that moment I wish time would stop and let me be in Joey's arm for just a moment longer. I felt safe and loved in his arms. It was all I needed right now and he was giving that to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I'm not a very descriptive person as you can probably tell, I do try but God I am bad. Hope you are enjoying the story so far, if not meh.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Joey's POV<em>**

I could not believe Ross would do that to Rachel! I know on some level I've cheated… No that's not the word… slept with woman after woman but this, this was wrong. Maybe it's because I am closer with Rachel and would stick by her but I don't how and why Ross could do that to her. It honestly breaks my heart to see her this hurt.

After she had calm herself I asked whether she was still ok to head to dinner but she refused and I offered to take her home.

Monica was grateful to see Rachel home safe and sound. She thanked me for taking care of her and I told her it was nothing. I didn't stay very long as Rachel headed into her bedroom immediately we stepped foot inside the apartment.

"Thank you Joey, for looking after her" Monica says.

She rubs her arms and stood looking rather unease.

"Anytime, and don't worry about it"

"I was so worried when she didn't come home last night" she looks at the Rachel's bedroom door.

"Thanks for calling" she says as she turn to look at me.

"It was the right thing to do. Oh and on the way back Ross… tried to reason with her but it, well you get the picture. I know she's very fragile at the moment so if anything happens please call me"

Monica nods her head.

"I will, thanks again"

"No problem, I better get going then" I say.

"Of course, bye Joey"

"See you Monica, oh and Chandler says hi,"

"Really? Send him my greetings too… hey Joey?" she asks.

"Is he currently… involved you know with anyone?"

From the corner of my eyes I could see she was fidgeting with her hands. She looks quite nervous. I shake my head.

"Oh ok. I was just curious" she smiles sheepishly.

I smiled and nod my head.

"Any way thanks again" she chuckles.

"Bye Monica" I say.

As I got home, my mind was still worrying for Rachel. It's not something she would get over immediately and she will still need time to recover. I let out a big sigh as I open the door to my apartment.

"Hey" I say dolefully to Chandler who was sitting at the kitchen bench.

He was wearing a blue grey shirt and eating from a take away box. The odour from the food made me realise how hungry I actually was.

"Hey… I thought you were out for dinner?"

He looks at me confused but I shook my head.

"Ran into Ross, Rachel and him had a bit of an argument, Rachel cried so I took her home" I say.

Chandler's face fell.

"Was it awful?" he asks.

"You wouldn't believe it… he, he cheated on her"

Chandler's eyes grew wide and he drops the fork.

"What!?"

"He slept with another woman" I repeat again.

"Ross? Ross did that?" he says in disbelief.

I nod my head again and then walked over to the fridge.

"My God, it's so hard to believe Ross would do such a thing"

"I'm not sure if he intentionally did it, I doubt it but you should see her Chan, she looks so broken," I say sadly.

"I can only imagine"

I pour myself a glass of water and drank it down as quickly as possible.

"Go shower and get some rest," Chandler says.

"Don't think I will be getting much sleep tonight" I say.

"Oh by the way some girl name Kathy left a message, she said something about some date?" he says.

"Oh crap!"

"I was suppose to give her a call back about the date," I groan.

"Kathy… was that the one who was at your director's party?" he asks.

"Yeah… Can I ask you something?"

I felt rather unease. I wanted to ask Chandler about Kathy but I wasn't too sure if I should.

"Yeah sure"

"You know what, never mind"

"All right then…" he looks at me confused.

"So where you going to take this Kathy?" he asks while standing up.

"I don't know, somewhere nice for dinner?"

Chandler picks up the take away box all ready to throw it in the trash. I slowly make my way towards the recliner.

"Do you like her?"

I turn around to face him but he was unaware that I was staring at him surprised by the question. I cough taking my seat nervously. I felt my palm sweating so I rub it against my pants.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

He gives me that look if I was stupid. I hate it when he does that, it just makes me feel like an idiot.

"I mean, she's wonderful yes. But I didn't want to let her down because she asked me to go out"

"She asked you?" he cries.

"Yeah, usually it's a turn on for me but I'm so confused what to do" I say quietly.

"Just don't go on the date," he says.

"I don't want to hurt her,"

"Ending it early will not kill her Joey" he says sarcastically.

"Hey, who was the one I should get my game back on?" I argue.

Chandler shrugs.

"Well played" he says.

"I honestly don't want to go on this date… with Rachel like this and my mind on the production"

"You mean, because Rachel is now available," he teases.

I glare at him.

"Hey! That's not how I roll and beside she's hurting and right now I know she just needs a friend,"

"You're right, I'm sorry"

I shook it off as I wasn't really offended. I knew what Chandler meant. I know Rachel is now available, there could be a slight possibility but not right now.

"Oh hey… did you get any chance asking Rachel for me about… Monica?" he asks shyly.

"Actually, when I dropped off Rachel, Monica, she did ask me something about you" I smirk.

"Really? What she say?" he asks excitedly.

"She ask whether you were currently involved with anyone… Guess she was just checking" I chuckle.

"What did you tell her?" he asks running over to the other recliner.

"I said yes,"

"What?!" he shouts.

I laugh.

"I'm kidding, I said no then she said _I was just curious_"

"Dude, I think she's into you!" I say excitedly.

Chandler sheepishly smiles.

"You think?"

"Yeah! I'll ask Rachel. Well, when the time is right you know"

Chandler nods his head. I pat his shoulder.

"Chandler man, you're so in love with her" I tease.

"No I am not," he says fearfully.

"Yeah you are… Anyway I'm going to take a shower"

"Right, hey Bay Watch will be on soon, hurry up" he says.

"Oh, can you get Joey's special, I'm kind of hungry"

Chandler let out a small chuckle.

"Sure thing buddy"

I turn around and made my way towards the bathroom.

When I had freshened up and ate my delicious pizza, I sat in my recliner staring at the screen in front of me. Chandler was sitting beside me, all relaxed and chilled in his sweatpants. I glanced over to the clock. 10.05, it had only been 2 minutes since I last checked it. I gazed to the phone on the table. There were still no calls. I assumed Rachel is ok but a part of me wanted to ring up and check. I began to fidget, playing around with my fingers and pretending to be amused with the nails. I glance at Chandler who kept his eyes glued onto the screen. Should I? Should I call Monica?

"What you doing Joe?"

I glanced to the face next to me. I couldn't let the words out. I was trying to say something but nothing was coming out.

"Call, you'll feel better and that way you know she's ok"

I was astounded. How did Chandler know? But without hesitation, I reached over the table and grabbed the phone. I quickly dialled her number and waited patiently for it to ring. Come on, please pick up.

"Hello?"

It was Monica.

"Monica, it's Joey. Sorry to call you at this time"

Chandler presses the button on the remote as the voices on the screen began to fade.

"No that's okay. I am doing some light reading, what's up?"

I let out a small cough.

"Uhm, well I just want check up if Rachel's ok?"

"Oh, yeah yeah she's fine. I checked up on her earlier, she has fallen asleep, don't worry Joey"

My body began to feel a little less tense. The relief.

"That's great to hear, ok, sorry to bother"

"Don't be silly, have a goodnight"

"Thanks you too"

"Bye"

Then the phone ended. I place the phone back to where it was. I let out a sigh of relief and gazed at the television. Seconds later, did I only realise Chandler was looking at me.

"Oh right, sorry, yeah she's ok. She's sleeping now"

Chandler nods his head and turns the volume up louder.

It wasn't long after, I told Chandler I was heading to bed. We said our goodnights and I lazily made my way into my room. I place Hugsy beside me and tucked myself under the blanket. Once comfortable, I closed eyes and began to pray. Dear God, please help Rachel recover from the pain, amen.

* * *

><p>At the studio the next day, I nervously made my way towards Rachel's dressing room. I purposely came in early and wanted to check up on her. Physically being able to see her would put my mind at ease rather than hearing the words <em>she's fine<em>. I knocked on her door quietly and waited patiently. Couple of seconds later, the door swings open and I greeted her with a smile.

"Morning"

"Joey hey" she says softly.

I gazed down quickly at her outfit. She was wearing a long white sleeve, with these straps over her shoulder, which were connected to her pants. Overalls! That's it. She still looks amazingly beautiful but her heart could not be amended.

"Can I come in or you're getting ready?" I ask politely.

"No no please come on in"

She stood aside and opened the door wider. I took a step inside and walked over to the couch. I pretend to wander the room taking a mental note of the things in her dressing room. It was tidy, much tidier than mine.

"How are you this morning?" I ask as I take my seat.

"Not too good not too bad"

"You all set for today's scene?"

There was a magazine on the table so I took voluntarily took it trying to make myself busy. All these titles I could even bring myself to read it but the word SEX caught my attention the most.

"Yeah yeah, you?" she ask as she takes her seat.

"Of course!"

"We're almost there… well still a long way but almost" she says.

I nod my head.

Then suddenly I could feel the awkward tension arising. But before I could raise my voice to ask, she interrupted me.

"Thanks for the past two days Joey"

I look at her.

The radiant glow that I use to see everyday from her was gone. She looked worn out and so fragile and upset. Her eyes were still a little puffy from the crying. Just looking at her, I just want to jump over towards her, wrap my muscular and rather large arms around her body and tell her that everything will be ok. Why? Because she still has me.

"Hey now, you know I will help you whatever you need"

"I know and I don't know how to repay you,"

I could hear the little crack in her voice but before I know it and before I could stop myself, I rushed over to her.

"Now now, stop crying. I don't want to see anymore tears from you"

She held back her tears and nods her head. She reaches over to grab the tissue box while grabbing a handful. She blows her nose and quickly wiped the tear forming in her eyes.

"How about this? You free tomorrow, I'm going to take you out a whole day and I don't know, we'll do whatever you want to do" I say with a smile.

"Really?" she asks while sniffling her nose.

I nod my head.

"Sure, I want you to forget all of your troubles and just go have fun" I say.

She smiles.

"Ok" she sighs.

"I'll come pick you up, say 11?" I say.

She nods her head.

"11"

"All right let's go kill these scenes today"

She nods slightly again and tried to smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry about yesterday, you know when Ross… he pulled you back" she says anxiously. I throw my hand in the air.

"Ah, it was nothing. I understand. He just needs a reason to blame it on someone else, I don't mind. I wish I could tell him… never mind. Let's forget about it,"

"Oh I wanted to ask you something," I say as we make our way towards the door.

"Monica… is she interested in Chandler?" I ask.

Rachel's eyes grew wide and she stopped mid air.

"Uhm… maybe why do you ask?"

"Well, Chandler really wants to ask her out but he was afraid in case she doesn't like him" I chuckle quietly.

"Really? Wow. I think she does, I'll bring it up with her" she smiles.

"Great, it's like we're setting our best friends together, how cute is that?" I say enthusiastically.

She laughs. It was a sweet laugh, not the one I love hearing but it was a sign she was trying to get better. Before we could even set our foot outside the hallway, there was a sudden knock on Rachel's door.

"Come in" she says.

"Hey, oh great Joey's here"

It was Tim.

"What's up Tim?"

"I wanted to let you two know, in a few weeks time, we will be travelling to Long Island to do some of Rachel's scene and the ending. You guys know what happens right?"

Rachel and I look at each other and nod our head.

"Long Island, oh I can visit my family" Rachel says happily.

"Great, but we'll mostly be working for about 3-4 days," Tim says.

"Of course, this is great" she says.

"Good, I'll see you guys outside very soon" he says.

"Oh and Rachel…"

Rachel glares at him and I swear her body seem to shrug at the sudden calling.

"I know things aren't great for you, but try to not let it affect you in terms of work"

Rachel nods her head.

I look at Tim and he gives her a comforting smile while patting her shoulder.

As Tim leaves, Rachel and I shortly made our way out. Making sure my pace was slow and steady I awkwardly would try to gaze at Rachel from time to time to see what she was doing. She had no emotion. Her eyes were kept straight ahead. Her left arm was by her side while the right was gripped lightly on my left. She was in deep thought and I was curious to what she was thinking. I wanted to say something but I knew she wasn't really in the mood to chat.

On set, I would get the chance to catch Rachel from the corner of my eyes. She was in her outfit for the scene and was reciting her lines. Taking the opportunity I approached her but quietly making sure she didn't notice me. The second I was right behind her, I sharply and swiftly poked her rib. It was sort of our thing, well something I would do just to change the mood on set. She jumps and turns to look at me. I retreated feeling a little worried but within seconds, she was chuckling and I knew straight away she was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>She was staring at me for a rather for a long time as I ate my sandwich from my plate. I was currently engrossed at the newspaper in front of me and concentrating on something only God knows what. When I gazed up to look at Rachel who was sitting in front of me wearing her glasses, she immediately darted her eyes back onto her plate.<p>

_"What you got there?" _I ask.

She raised her eyes again to look at me before answering.

_"Home-made cous cous"_ she says quietly.

_"Yum! All I have is a ham with mayonnaise sandwich"_ I chuckle while showing her my beautiful lunch.

She laughs quietly.

_"If you want I can always bring some from home, I always have extras" _she says.

I shake my head.

_"No no, I can't let you do that. It's your food I don't want to take advantage of that!_" I say.

_"I don't mind,_" she says.

I smile.

_"Hey!"_ a voice from a distance calls out.

We both turn to look. It was Tom, one of the pharmacists for the movie. It states that he tries to win Rachel's heart but it was not to be. He waves his hand and started making his way closer to our table.

_"Jennifer right?"_ he says.

Rachel nods her head then pushes her glasses towards her eye while looking up and down at him.

_"I've seen you around but never got the chance to introduce myself,"_ he says.

"_He's Tom" _I say.

_"Matt Matt, let me be a gentleman and introduce myself" _

_"You don't mind?" _he looks at the free next to Rachel.

She shakes her head and he voluntarily takes it. As he sat himself down and made a little contact with Rachel, she wiggles herself away a little from him. Tom reaches his hand obviously asking her to take his. Rachel hesitated a bit but took it and returned the gesture. I smiled at the adorable scene.

"_I'm Tom, I work in room 4, with the Joanna, Derek and… Shelby"_ he says proudly.

Rachel smiles awkwardly and nods her head but kept silent.

_"So which room are you in?_" Tom asks while still having his eyes locked onto Rachel.

_"11" _she says.

_"I'm her mentor,"_

_"No kidding, Matt is probably one of the best pharmacist here at ACME, you're in good hands," _he says.

I laugh.

_"Oh please, so Tom, what brings you over here?"_ I ask while taking another bite of my sandwich.

_"Well, I wanted to say hello to my oldest friend and the new member, of course"_ he says then gazed back at Rachel.

Rachel continues to eat nervously from her plate but smiled when she gazed at Tom again.

_"So Jennifer, tell me more about you,"_ he says while opening his lunch.

_"Me?"_ she asks as she shallow her food down.

I look at them innocently.

_"Yes you, you're name is Jennifer is it not?" _he says sarcastically.

Her face fell at the comment.

_"Well, there isn't much to tell" _she says.

I look at her.

_"Hmmm, you're oddly quiet and shy but I bet you're very exotic and mysterious. I like you"_ he says.

Rachel eyes grew wide. She was rather surprised.

_"She's incredibly sweet and incredibly talented! I mean you should see her work Tom"_

Rachel turn to gazed at me then her lips curved into a very beautiful smile.

_"Thanks Matt"_ she says sweetly.

_"Really? Well then, I should check it out sometime"_ he says as he takes a bite of his food.

Rachel sheepishly smiles.

_"Hey, sorry Tom"_ I quickly throw in my last piece of my sandwich into my mouth.

_"I got to get going, Jen, you don't mind me calling you Jen right?" _I say.

She shook her head.

_"Great, meet you in 10?"_ I ask.

She nods her head.

_"Actually, I'll come now" _

_"You haven't even finished your food, stay with me"_ Tom says.

I look at Tom with the biggest smirk on my face.

_"Up to you, I don't want you to be hungry later"_ I say.

She shook her head and started packing up her lunch.

_"You're leaving me? This is outrageous"_ Tom jokes.

_"Sorry, another time?_" Rachel says as she stood up.

_"Deal" _he says.

I shook my head and started to walk off.

_"See you later Tom,"_ I say.

Tom nodded his head. When Rachel was at the same pace as I was, I turn to look at her.

_"I think Tom has an eye for you"_ I say.

She raises her eyes to look at me but I kept my gaze ahead.

_"He's not really my type,"_ she says.

_"Really? So, out of curiosity, what kind of guy you look for?"_ I ask as we made our way to the elevator.

_"Honest, sweet, tall, handsome and most importantly someone who can see me for who I am, not just from the outside"_ she says.

_"Wow, that's a lot of quality but I understand"_ I say.

_"What… what about you?"_ she asks nervously.

_"Me?"_ I chuckle.

_"She definitely have to know how to cook, that's important cause I eat way too much"_ I joke.

She laughs.

_"I do have to say a little bit mysterious…"_

_"I don't know, like you said, honest, laid back, caring and well I guess I have to have a good connection with her. You know?_"

She nods her head. The door opens and we make our way inside.

_"I guess quality does not really matter to me, if I love her, then whatever it is about her, I will love to"_ I say as I look down at Rachel.

Rachel gazed into my eyes and doesn't say a word. She was surprise at my sudden declaration. I smiled at her but she only blinked and turns to face the door as it closes.

_"I hope you find the girl you're looking for,"_ she finally says.

_"Thanks Jen"_ I say sincerely as I turn to look down at her.

_"And I hope you find your prince charming"_ I say.

She gazed up and once again gives me the sweetest smile.

"Cut!" Tim calls out.

"All right, get ready for the next scene," he adds.

Everyone started to pack the setting and began wondering about getting ready for the next scene. My assistant comes over with the bottle of water and I quickly pour it down my throat the minute it was on my lips.

"Easy there" Rachel says.

"So thirsty, I was so nervous for that scene," I say.

"Really? You were so believable, I think I fell for it" she chuckles nervously.

"Did you now?"

She laughs.

"Maybe, oh my god I was reading the next few scenes… there's going to be mild nudity," she says sounding a bit surprise.

"Oh yeah, like I think when Matt gets upset about something and gets drunk… then well you know the rest"

"Yeah yeah… I apologise in advance for the awkwardness" she chuckles.

"Apology accepted if you accept my apology as well," I laugh.

"Should be okay,"

I nod my head.

"You know when the it's happening?" I ask her.

She looks at me confused.

"Sorry I meant when we were doing that scene"

"Oh right… uhmm some time next week?" she says.

"I overheard Tim saying,"

"Oh wow, so soon"

I felt my heart beating a little faster.

"I know, but that's part of the job what can we do?" she says.

I nod my head.

"So, I'm looking forward to tomorrow" she says sounding a bit excited.

"Yeah? Well I'm glad"

The minute after she gives me a smile and turn away, I wanted to tell her that no one could be more excited than I was. Not only was I was getting some more time to spend it with her but I would be doing my best to make her forget about her pain and help her recover. I want to be the one who she can count on always. Maybe not just a friend, but the guy she can come to whenever she's feeling down. And then suddenly it clicked to me as I watch her talk to her assistant. I had fallen for her hard. I am in love with Rachel Greene.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: I noticed my writing isn't consistent I try I know I am terrible. However, as long as I get the story across then that's good! Thanks to those who are reading :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel's POV<em>**

The past couple of days have been terrible for me. I have been trying to pretend that I was ok but only God and I knew I was still hurting. Things got even worst when Monica and I went down to Central Perk the other day to have a coffee and we bumped into Ross on the way in. He knew I didn't want to see him so he said his goodbyes to his sister and left. I know that I'm not the only one that's hurt, so is Ross but I am still very mad at him. While we were having our coffee, Monica brought up whether I was going to try and be civil with him. I wanted to, I know it will put Monica's mind at ease but a part of me doesn't want to. However, for Monica I will try.

As I sat in the living room, staring at the television box, I glanced over to the clock. It was close to 11 and I knew Joey was on his way over here. It was a relief to have a friend like Joey. He has done so much for me these past few days in terms of helping me recover. Honestly, I don't even know how I am going to repay him. Not only that, he offered to take me out in honour to bring my self back together.

The bathroom door clicks open and I turn my head to see Monica wrapped in a towel. She began making her way towards her bedroom but kept her eyes looking at me.

"What?"

I raised an enquiring eyebrow. Monica shakes her head.

"You're all dressed up… where you're heading to?"

She stood there with her hand holding her towel tight together. I look down at my outfit. It wasn't dressy. It was a black dress that had cute circle patterns on them and a mesh material that you can see through just above my chest. With the dress I matched it with my favourite pair of boots and stocking. I had brought the dress weeks ago and never got the chance to wear it.

"Oh, Joey's offered to take me out"

I glance back to the television. Seconds later I realised Monica did not continue to make her way to her bedroom but came and sat down next to me. I look at her as she slump herself onto the couch.

"Is this a date?"

Her sudden out burst got me at surprised. I immediately glared at her and swore if I were drinking water I would have spat that out.

"Monica, what? No!"

She stared at me like it was a lie.

"Don't be silly, this is not a date. Joey offered to take me out to cheer me up. He said he wants me to do the things I want, like I don't know shopping, just to get my mind off about you know what"

Monica kept her eyes upon me but within seconds she nods her head.

"Good, because… you know what? As long as it's not a date then that's all right,"

She sighs and started to rub my shoulders.

It wasn't a date, was it? It can't be. He specifically did not say it's a _date_. Of course it's not.

Monica stood up and slowly made her way towards her bedroom. She shuts the door and I let out a big sigh. I got up from the coach and headed towards the fridge. I got out a bottle of water and drank from it. My eyes made its way towards the clock and I realised that it was already 11. I shallowed it down and as I do so, the telecom buzzes. I quickly place the bottle of water back to where it belongs and rush over to the telecom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach, it's Joey"

"Come on in"

I push the button, which would open the door for him. I walked over to the bench and grabbed my handbag.

"Monica" I cried out.

"Yeah? I'll be out in a second"

"Don't worry, Joey's here"

The door swings open and she walks out all dressed nicely.

"Oh, ok. Have a fun day ok?"

I smiled at her.

There was a knock on the door and I open it. There stood Joey with a huge smile on his face. He looks fairly nice and well groomed. I gaze down at his outfit briefly. He was in a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt and had a jacket on.

"Hey, come on in"

He enters the apartment and waves his hand at Monica.

"Hi Monica"

"Hey Joey, how are you this morning?"

"I'm all right. The weather is lovely outside"

"Really?"

Monica turns her head over to the window. In fact it was, it was quite sunny and the sky was blue.

"You're right"

"Anyway, you two have a lot of fun"

"Thanks"

"I'll see you tonight"

I say as I reached over to the front door knob.

"Of course, bye"

She says I make my way outside. Joey says his goodbye and followed me behind. The second I closed the door he raised his voice.

"So where are we off to first?"

I froze, that I wasn't too sure. Oh my.

* * *

><p>As we made our way out of the clothing store, Joey offered to carry my shopping bag and I thank him for doing the honour to carry them. We started the day with some shopping and pretty much I brought loads of things that caught my attention. Joey didn't mind and was happy to stick around while I went in and out of the changing room. He also gave some pretty nice compliment on a few and of course I had to get them.<p>

"Hey, now that I am done, why don't we buy you some new clothes? I have a pretty good eye for fashion"

I say as I watch him think about it.

"Hmmm I don't know. I'm ok with what I have?"

"Oh come on, for me?"

I put on my puppy eyes and pout my lips. He hesitated but eventually nodded his head.

"Yes!"

15 minutes later we arrived at Ralph Lauren, Joey was amazed at the style of clothing. He wanders the room whereas I rushing over here and there grabbing a few shirts and pants for him. This colour will go with his eyes very well. Yes, oh maybe this one too.

"Joey, ok I got a few things, go try them on"

It sounded as though there was a squeal of excitement in my voice but I couldn't care less. We were at Ralph Lauren and I was like a personal shopper for Joey.

He nodded his head and headed towards the change room. I waited patiently outside and grabbed a magazine from the stand and began flipping through the pages. I wasn't too sure how long I was engrossed in the magazine but Joey was taking an awful long time.

"Joey, you ok in there?"

"Uhm… yeah. Actually no"

"What's wrong?"

Within seconds, the door swings open and Joey steps out looking embarrassed. He had the dark grey long sleeve top on and the black pants I had picked out for him. The shirt fitted nicely and it almost defined his muscular body. Not bad. The shirt was tucked in but there was one problem. The tie.

I chuckle quietly.

"Here let me help you"

I place the magazine back onto the stand and swiftly made my way towards him. He smiles sheepishly. I stood in front of him and adjust his tie.

"Wow you know how to tie a tie, I'm impressed"

"Yeah, my dad would always let me tie his…"

"Ok, turn around"

He does so, and I tuck my arms underneath his shoulder adjusting his tie again. My body was practically against his. I stare at the mirror making sure it was perfect.

"All done"

Joey jumps out of this thought and stared at the mirror.

"I like it"

"Turn around for me"

Once again he obey and stood there letting me sweep any fluff from his shoulder. I took a step back to admire the outfit. I nod my head.

"You look handsome, what you think?"

He gazes down at himself.

"Yeah I like it, how much is it?"

I check the price tag… it's probably out of his range price.

"Oh…"

He says quietly.

"You know what, I need new clothes anyway. So I'll grab this colour and the dark blue and yeah the pants"

I smiled.

"I know it's a bit pricey but you do look great in them"

He smiles and pointed at the room.

"I'm going to change now, but I'll see you in a bit"

I nod my head and headed my way out.

Once we got to the counter, turns out Joey didn't need to pay the whole amount. The saleswoman was so surprised to see Joey in their store and as result with a bit of flirting to and from, she gave him a half price discount! I was stunned. I think my jaw dropped the minute she told him how much everything was together.

It had been a few hours and my stomach was feeling rather too empty. Joey joked and said he could hear my stomach rumbling. I chuckled and without saying anything Joey disappeared to the hot dog stand and brought two hot dogs.

"Hot dogs?"

I say as he returns to me with a huge grin.

"Yeah, come on! We live in New York, these hot dogs are the best"

He says with excitement.

"What's in it, it looks huge"

I stare at the roll in his hands observing it bit by bit. Cheeses were melting, tomato and the mustard sauce were dripping, onion were in them and although it did not look appealing, it sure did seem delicious.

"Everything, come on there's a table over there"

He strolled off and I followed behind. Once we sat, he handed me the hot dog and I kept looking at it with hesitation. Weren't my ideal lunch but God I am so hungry.

When I gazed at Joey, he was already shoving the hot dog down his throat. He looks so adorable, being so excited at the piece of food in front of him. I stopped my sudden giggle and too took a bite of the hot dog.

"What you think?"

I masticated the thing and could not help the different exploding taste of it. My god it was delicious!

"Wow, it's really good"

"Told you"

He chuckles then takes another bite of his hot dog.

"Oh Joey you got a bit of sauce on your face…"

I showed him where but he misses it and accidentally placed more sauce. I start to laugh.

"Here let me"

I took the napkin and reached over to his face. I concentrated on the sauce on his face and wiped it off. When I gazed into his eyes, he was emotionless and had his eyes looking straight through me. I became speechless. I retreated my hand quickly and nervously shuffled myself more comfortably on the bench.

"Thank you" he says quietly.

I raised my eyes to meet his briefly and smiled. I suddenly felt a little spark in my body. It was an odd feeling. A feeling I couldn't even describe. It was weird but it made my body tingle a little. I look at him as I took another bite of my hot dog. I realised he did the same and the second our eyes meet again we both awkwardly gazed away.

"So…" he coughs.

"Anywhere else you like to go or see?"

I cough clearly my throat.

"Wait, I'll get us some water"

Before I could reply he jumped out of his seat and went back to the hot dog stand. When he returned he had two bottles of water and handled one to me.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"And to answer your question, I'm not sure"

"Do you want to take a walk down Central Park?"

I nodded my head.

"That sounds nice"

"Great"

He smiles and so do I.

Once we had demolished our hot dogs, we began making our way towards Central Park. The silence walking was a little bit awkward but we kept ourselves busy wandering and looking at the busy street. Then suddenly he stops. It took me a few steps away from him to realise he was not right next beside me.

"Joey?"

I wandered to the left and right and then slowly turned around to realised he was staring and concentrating, at well something.

"Joey, what's wrong?" I ask as I made my way closer to him.

"Rachel, how do you feel about ice skating?"

My eyes grew wide open. I don't skate. I let out a small chuckle.

"Rachel does not skate"

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!"

He sounded such a child. I groaned.

"I let you dress me, let's go skating"

"Fine"

I was not impressed but Joey was right. I did make him come with me so I could dress him up.

"All right, and don't worry I'm not too bad, so I'll catch you" he jokes.

I mock him as we made our way inside.

I stood there reminding myself not to fall. This is not fun, not fun at all! Joey started off and skated one round before returning back to me.

"Still haven't move?" he teases.

"Don't start Joe"

I was not happy. He chuckles then suddenly took hold of my hand. I was caught of guard. He placed it over his shoulder and I gripped onto it tightly.

"Calm down, you'll be fine. Look just lift and glide"

He says in a calming and sweet voice. I nodded my head fearfully and swallowed. I repeated the movement one foot then the other. Lift and glide. Lift and glide. It was sort of working, at least I was moving.

"See, you're doing great"

I glide one foot then the other trying my best to drag the boots with me but God it was such a hard thing to do. As I was making progress, I suddenly was unaware that Joey had retreated his arm away. I began to panic. I wasn't sure how to stop and from the corner of my eye I knew Joey was making his way closer towards me but before I knew it, I let out a squeal and landed on Joey, flat on the ice.

Pain started to arise from random places of my body but instead of complaining I was laughing. Only seconds later I realised so was Joey.

"I'm so sorry" I say through my giggles.

"It's ok" he says through his chuckles.

We helped each other up and I look down at myself, inspecting every inch of my body whether there were any cuts.

"You all right?"

"No, I'm ok. Although I think I will have a bruise somewhere. How about you?"

"I'm fine"

He chuckles.

"So how about another round?"

"No no, I think I'm done"

"What? You know what, give me your hand"

I hesitated and wondered why. He reached out his hand to take my. I slowly place my hand with his and he gripped onto it tightly.

"Relax and let me do the work"

I was intrigued but scared at the same time. However, before I knew it, I was gliding gracefully around the rink. It felt so relaxing and so free. I let the cool breeze brush against my face and could not help but smile at the feeling Joey was giving me as he skated so elegantly around the rink. I watch him glide one foot against the other, dodging people and making his way through the open gaps. He didn't release his grip from my hand and always made sure I was stood upright. I giggle at the sudden change of pace but felt butterflies in my stomach. I was afraid we were going to fall but thankfully he stopped and I felt so calm.

"How was that?"

I chuckle.

"That was amazing!"

He let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you Joey, I feel so calm and relaxed right now"

"You're welcome"

I couldn't help what I was feeling inside. I was feeling so happy. It was hard to even believe. As I was evaluating my feelings, I felt the release of Joey's warm hand and being withdrawn away from mine. It was rather disappointing but when I gazed at him, he looked embarrassed and began to stutter.

"How about that stroll around Central Park?"

I nodded my head.

"I would love that very much"

* * *

><p>As we made our way towards Central Park, Joey took a pit stop at the ice cream van and brought two cones. He retreated back to me and I smile at him holding the treats.<p>

"I wasn't too sure what flavour you like so… pick?"

He held out the two cones and I observed the flavours. One was coated with chocolate and had nuts while the other had a mixture of rainbow colours. I reached out to take the chocolate one while my eyes gleam with joy. I felt such a child.

"Thank you Joey"

"No worries, so want to play a game?" he asked as he takes a lick of the colourful ice cream.

"A game?"

I was intrigued. I wonder what it could be.

"20 question each, can be anything and whatever it is. But you'll have to answer, I'll go first"

I nod my head, as I was too busy licking the ice cream.

"Ok, so what is your favourite movie?"

"Weekend at Bernie's… no… no wait yes Weekend at Bernie's"

"You sure?"

He laughs.

"Yes, I am sure"

I take another lick of my ice-cream and so does he.

"Ok, what is your favourite movie?"

"You can't ask the same question!"

"Why not?"

"What's the fun in that? But I'll be nice and answer it anyway. Die Hard!"

"So you're a fan?"

"Oh yeah, I can read the lines front to back and back to front. I've seen that movie way too many times"

"Ok, my turn…"

There were numerous laughter here and there, a few judgements but God I was feeling so lightweight. We were down to the last question and I wonder what Joey was going to ask me.

"I can't believe that happened to you, why didn't you just even out other side?"

He continues to laugh.

"Don't even go there…"

His eyes grew wide like he had figured it out. I groaned.

"Aww, you had a really bad haircut?"

He chuckles.

"Stop it"

I smack him lightly.

"Ok ok, last question…"

He places his hand on his chin and thought through it very hard. I glance down at my watch and realised it was almost time for dinner. However, all these questions and laughing made me full and I didn't feel like eating. I was having too much fun. By the time it was the 10th question, we made a decision and sat down at the closet park bench. It had been hours but I didn't mind it at all.

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

My jaw drops. I look at him surprised!

"I'm just curious"

I shake my head.

"Men" I say under my breathe.

"Oh come on Rach, have you?"

He raises an enquiring eyebrow but had the biggest smirk ever.

"No I have not… but"

"But oh my god there is a but!"

"One time

"Oh my god, I know what I'm going to get you for your birthday"

He smiles widely. I rolled my eyes.

"I know we aren't allowed to ask the same question, but I bet you made out with a guy before"

I chuckle.

"No I have not!" he says firmly.

"Hmm, yeah sure" I tease.

"Serious! Although, I remember I made out with this girl who had the BIGGEST Adam's apple… I mean woah!"

I stared at him. I knew Joey wasn't the biggest of them all but oh my god.

"Uhm Joey"

I lift up my neck. He looks at it but not amused.

"Women don't have Adam's apple"

I waited patiently for it to click.

"You're messing with me…"

I shake my head.

"Then that means…"

Almost there Joey. His eyes grew wide looking into the distance. There we go. He places his hands over his mouth and gasped.

"OH MY GOD!"

I nodded my head but suddenly my giggles arise.

"No no no!"

My laughter becomes louder and I could feel my ribs starting to hurt.

"This stays between us!"

Joey nudges me a little and I start to calm myself down.

"I knew it" I say it through my giggles.

"What?" he smiles.

"Can't blame you for kissing a dude, I mean you do have a huge gay fanbase"

I wink at him and chuckle.

"It's so good to see you laughing and smiling"

My laughter stops and I found myself staring at him as he watches me do so.

"Mission accomplish"

He chuckles quietly.

"Mission accomplish?"

I look at him confused.

"Well, today I have witness you laughing, smiling, _falling…"_

I let out a small giggle and rolled my eyes.

"And importantly you have your glow back"

I blush at the words and felt myself giggling. It was so good to hear what was coming out of his mouth. It was comforting and it made me realise how much Joey truly cared for me.

"It's really good to see you like this Rach"

I smile at his sweet words.

"You're too kind Joey, why?"

He raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I mean, why are you so sweet to me?"

He let out a nervous sigh. I waited for him to speak because I really wanted to know why.

"Because a person like you deserve nothing but the best and all the happiness"

He gazed at me with those dark brown eyes of his and gives me a comforting smile. That smile I always had seen every time he was trying to console or cheer me up. I could feel my heart melting and my cheeks going red. I could not begin to explain how much those words meant to me. It was honest, and it felt as though he had always wanted to tell me them. I kept my eyes upon him for a little longer as he gazed away. Then suddenly it hit me. Does he like me? Suddenly everything started to make sense.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Joey's POV_**

As I sit here listening to Kathy talk about who knows what, my mind was thinking about one person. Rachel. Yesterday had been one of the best days I had ever experienced. Witnessing all those things about Rachel and how I was the one who brought laughter upon her face is such an incredible feeling. The way it made me feel I could not even describe. When I held her hand in the rink, it was although we were like… like a couple. It did pain my heart to let it go but I had to, even if I wanted to link it through mine always. She was not mine to claim and I don't think I will ever get the chance. She's totally out of my league and she still in the process of recovering...

"Oh I heard about what happened to Rachel… I feel so terrible for her"

I jump out of my thoughts and stare at Kathy.

"What was that?"

I should be paying more attention to my date right now.

"Rachel? Her boyfriend?"

"Oh right, yeah" I say quietly.

"How is she? I wanted to ask her but I don't come to the studio anymore so…"

"Uhm yeah yeah, she's all right"

"Ok, that's good to hear. Can't imagine the pain she's going through right now"

I nod my head lightly.

"So…"

I gaze at her. Trying to pretend I was intrigued what she had to say. I need to tell her. I have to, I don't want to hurt anyone innocent and especially someone who has feelings for me and I don't. I cough quietly preparing for the worst. But who was I kidding I wasn't prepared at all.

"Joey?"

I turn to the voice in the distance that had just called out my name. It was familiar, too familiar. It can't be. As I caught sight of the person who was waving, my heart sank. Speaking of the devil… It was Rachel and Monica.

"Hey" I say in a crackling and nervous voice.

She hesitated when she saw a glimpse of Kathy who was sitting across me. Yep she knows. She can so tell. Great.

"No don't get up, I'm just here with Monica for dinner, so odd running into you"

I laugh nervously.

"Anyway I'm so sorry to interrupt, get back to uhmm… your dinner. Have a good night"

She says cheerfully yet hastily and turns around back to Monica. I watch her leave and turn back to gaze at Kathy. Kathy kept a smile on her face and right at that moment our meal arrives.

I sat there eating quietly and did my best to absorb as much as I can from Kathy. I would laugh here and there and pretended to be having a good time but deep down I wanted to crawl into a ball.

"Hey do you want to catch a movie after this?" Kathy asks.

"Oh, yeah sure why not" I say sounding not really interested at all.

I smile at her. I wanted to turn around, have a peak at Rachel and to see where she was sitting.

"Did you want any desserts?"

"No I'm fine, but you're welcome to"

She smiles sweetly and lightly brushed her hand against mine. Oddly I didn't have a tingling feeling. It was nice but neutral.

"No I'm fine... About the movie I rented something last night, would you like to come by or we'll head to the cinema?"

She sneered a little and usually these kinds of things would make my heart skip a beat and I would have an immediate reaction but tonight I wasn't feeling it.

"Yeah sure whatever you like"

I push my chair back and stood behind her pulling the chair out for her. Although I may not have the strong attraction towards her, I still had to be a gentleman.

"Thank you"

"I'll just grab the bill"

"Ok, I just need to use the restroom, won't be long"

I nodded my head and made my way to the front to pay. As I got to the counter, surprisingly Rachel returns from the entry door obviously heading back to her table from the restroom.

"Oh hey"

She smiles. Kathy greeted Rachel and apologise she needed to use the restroom. As I gave the waiter my credit card, I turn to look at Rachel who was standing there all tense and nervous.

"Heading off now?" she finally says.

I nod my head. She places her hand into her hair and began touching it.

"I'll see you at work then and well, say goodbye to Kathy for me"

I was slowly dying. I gave her a half smile and she started to wonder off.

"Bye Rach"

Once we made back to Kathy's apartment she offered whether I wanted a drink but I decline and took my seat on the couch. She throws her jacket on the hook and took out a tape ready to put it in the player. I wander around her apartment taking in the things she had. There were some painting and frames on the wall, bit and pieces of decorative things here and there and importantly everything was pointing at the television. Something I like in a woman.

"You sure you don't want anything?" she asks again.

"I'm sure"

She places the tape inside and made her way back to me. She sat herself next to me but kept a small gap between us. I figured what she was playing at but I didn't hesitate or refuse.

When I realised the movie was not close to finish, I let out a yawn and only did I realise Kathy was wiggling her body closer to mine. I had to get away, I don't want to take it any further. I withdrew my shoulder away before things got ugly. I took one deep breath and raised my voice.

"Kathy…"

"Hmmm?" she says while keeping her eyes glued on the television.

Whens he realised I wasn't speaking she paused the film and turn to look at me. I sighed as I gazed down at her.

"I'm sorry… but this isn't going to work out"

She kept her eyes locked onto me and I could tell she was surprised at my declaration.

"Oh"

I wanted kick myself. She's upset and disappointed I know but what could I have done? This was the best solution.

"I see… is it me?"

"No God no, you're gorgeous and smart and pretty but... it's me. I… I think I like someone else. And I don't want to hurt you but it's best for me to not take it any further if I don't have that same feeling towards you, you know?"

She kept her silence but gazed away from me.

"I am so so sorry"

I felt a little frighten what she was about to do and whether she was going to hate me for the rest of her life.

"No, that's… that's ok. I understand. You can't chose who you love"

I shake my head.

"Now love is a strong word… I know I have these feelings for her but I don't know if she does"

"If you don't mind me asking, who is she?"

I shake my head uncontrollably.

"No, I can't say. It's complicated"

I sigh.

"Rachel?"

I froze.

"Joey it's okay. I can see the way you look at her"

I stare at her amazed.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. The way I look at you, is the way you look at her. Don't feel bad. It was the right thing you did telling me now"

She gives me a comforting smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm so sorry Kathy, but thank you for understanding"

"It's all good, if you don't mind me asking… why don't you tell her?"

That was the question I feared most. The question I had asked myself thousand of times before I went to bed. Why didn't I just tell her? Truth was, I was afraid of her answer. I feared I was going to get rejected.

"I don't… I don't think I can"

"Oh please, you're Joey Tribbani, who can you not get?"

"Well apparently her, because… Kathy I treasure her so much as a friend. As much as I want her to be mine. I don't want to get rejected and lose her"

I sigh and fall back onto the couch.

"Joey, please, tell her when you get the chance. Even if she rejects you at least your feelings are out in the open. You'll never know, maybe she likes you?"

"I highly doubt that" I scoff.

"Look, I've been where you have been. At least it helps put your mind at ease rather than being on the waiting line for her to open up to you. Take the first step. There's definitely no fairy tale ending in this world but you can make it if you try"

I gazed at Kathy. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. I was disappointed at myself for not having the attraction towards her but I know we will be good friends.

"Thank you Kathy, truly"

She smiles widely showing her gorgeous white teeth and I couldn't help but return the smile.

As I leave Kathy's apartment feeling a shame at myself for hurting her, I kept repeating Kathy's words again and again. _You can make it if you try_. I had to tell Rachel. It has been awhile since her broke up with Ross and it's probably not the best timing but God I needed her to know. It's killing me everyday. That's it, I will do. I will tell her.

* * *

><p>The past couple of days have not been successful at all. It seem as though Rachel was ignoring me. When I would ask her if she was free so I can chat to her, she would say she had something on, a friend's birthday or Monica needs help at home or something. I didn't protest or argue but I was annoyed. I wanted to ask her whether she was keeping her distance from me because last time I checked we were having a great time. I've been dying to tell her what I wanted to say to her. I even rehearsed it for hours in my room. Chandler did question what I was reading but I lied and said it was for the movie. However, since Rachel has been <em>ignoring <em>me I gave up but it kills me not being able to spend some time alone rather than reading lines to each other in front of the camera. A week later, I couldn't help it so gathered all the courage I had and went straight to her.

"Rachel, do you have time to talk?"

She places her coffee down on the table gently and gazed at me.

"Sure, what's up Joe?"

"Look Rach, I don't know if you've been purposely ignoring me but I am apologising if I did anything to you. Actually, I shouldn't be apologising because last time I checked I haven't done anything so… uhm yeah that's all I have to say"

I place my hand together and as I turn around, Rachel pulls my shoulder back and stop turning back facing her.

"Joe, wait, no you haven't done anything wrong" she says quietly.

I watch her trying to form the words she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry, I've been… distracted"

Distracted? What kind of excuse is that?

"Ok, I'm listening…"

"Look Joe, you're very important to me. It's just lately, I don't even know. I feel as though we shouldn't spend so much time together or else people will get the wrong idea. Remember when we went to have hot dogs, and I went to take off the sauce on your face. Somehow someone got a photo of that and it's all over the Internet and in some magazines"

"What?"

"I got a call from my publicist and Eric demanded to know if I was dating you… which we aren't…"

She shakes her head.

"The point is, I'm not ignoring you, I'm just trying to keep my distance away from you, low as possible to stop these rumours"

"So they're just rumours? You shouldn't worry about them"

"It's my publicist… Joey I'm sorry. Look I'll make it up to you. Coffee at Central Perk this weekend?"

"You… fine, but only if you buy me a meatball sandwich"

"Deal"

I smile and so does she.

"All right everyone places" Tim calls out.

We get into our position and before I know it Tim yells out action. Rachel better not ignore me this weekend.

* * *

><p>I sit on the stool, slowly drowning my sorrows in the alcohol. It has already been four no wait five cups of beer and yet I still wasn't feeling satisfied. Not long does Rachel come by and lightly tap on my shoulder.<p>

_"Matt"_

I turn to her but gazed away as soon as I recognised who it was.

_"I got your text, are you ok?"_ she asks as she takes her seat next to me.

_"Does it look like I'm ok?"_

I take another sip of my beer.

_"Who was she… if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"That woman we saw this afternoon… she was my ex-fiancee"_

_"Ex-fiancee?" _she says in shock.

I nod my head as I take another drink of my beer.

_"We dated for over 3 years, and on our 3 years anniversary I proposed. I was an idiot for not realising she had fallen in love with someone else"_ I sighed.

Rachel kept her ears open and listened.

_"Derek…"_

_"Her husband, who is our supervisor…"_

_"Wow…"_

_"Hmmm… I didn't realised they were back from their vacation and I did not expect to see her at ACME"_

_"Do you… do you hate him for doing that?" _

_"I was but it took time for me to recover. It was my fault for not taking much more care and notice of her, all I was doing was concentrating on work. I thought she understood but clearly she didn't. So she left a note, packed her things and left. Few months later I realised the person she fell in love with was my supervisor"_

Rachel sat in silence obviously absorbing all the details.

_"I'm so sorry to hear that"_

_"Ah, what can I do? You can't chose who you love"_

_"You are right… but why are you drinking at the moment, you sure you're ok?"_

_"Yeah yeah, it's just it still hit me seeing her today. It has been so long since I last saw her…"_

_"Another round please" _I say to the bartender.

_"One for me too"_

I turn to look at Rachel.

_"Really?"_

_"You need company and sure why not"_

_"All right then"_

Few minutes later we switched to a bottle of _tequila_ and taking a shot every time the person lost to rock paper scissors. An hour later, we had finished the bottle and no surprises both Rachel and I have to act drunk.

Making our way back to Rachel's apartment, we clumsily trip here and there and would laugh continuously on the street.

_"This… we're here"_ she says.

_"Wow, that is one big building"_ I gaze up the apartment and counted the windows.

_"What are yu doin?"_ she stutters.

_"Seeing if I can see your window"_

_"But you don't know which level I live on"_

I look at her then laugh.

_"You're right, come on…"_

When we reached to her floor and made our way to the front of the door, Tim calls out cut and quickly made told us a few things before the scene happens.

Everyone was getting ready for it and I suddenly felt a lot of pressure. I was extremely nervous. I gazed down at Rachel but she was engrossed in what Tim had to say.

"You guys got this?" Tim asks.

We both nodded our head.

"All right, let's get down to business"

The second Tim yelled out action, Rachel lazily tried to open the door to her apartment.

_"Here let me"_

Rachel passes her keys to me and I jammed it in the keyhole while trying my hardest to turn the doorknob. Surprisingly it doesn't open. As I am trying to turn the doorknob Rachel pushes the door and before we both know it, the door swings open unexpectedly. Rachel squeals and as an immediate reaction I try to catch her to pull her back but instead she grabs hold of my arm and we both fall to the ground. Hysterically laughter arises and fills the dark empty room, as we lie flat on floor. I was on top of her and was actually crushing her.

As our laughter slowly fades, I gazed into Rachel's eyes. Her glasses had come off and if I remember correctly, somewhere in the middle of the tequila shots, her hair tie had come off and she looks so beautiful. If not wrong, she looked so sexy. I had to contain my excitement cause after all we were filming.

Rachel lies there gazing into my eyes but because it was so dark, it was hard to tell what she was thinking. However, I could make some parts of her face as the lights that shone through the window reflected off her face. Suddenly she lifts her hand and lightly caresses it against my face. I could feel the warmth radiating from her hands and it made my heart melt. Before we know it, our lips touched for the first time ever. Keeping it professional we didn't make it too hasty but still believable for the audience that will see this film. But my god, I cannot deny that I love the way it felt against mine. Her lips were incredibly soft and it connected so well with mine. It felt so surreal and how I dreamt what it felt touching Rachel's lips. It was unexplainable. It was like a drug, a dangerous drug.

As you can tell, we start to undress each other and quickly made our way to her bedroom. I know there was a bit of awkwardness as Rachel was in her bra and panties where as I shirtless but this scene had to be done. There were a lot of kissing but because it was a mild nudity, it did not last very long. The minute I was on top of Rachel and kissed her hungrily yet passionately, the camera zooms down to the bed and before we know it, Tim calls out cut. I couldn't help but notice how sexy Rachel looks, lying on the bed practically almost naked. I hop off her as everyone woos us for completing the scene. I smile sheepishly and got dressed immediately. When I turn to look at Rachel, she was already in her robe. She gazed at me and I noticed her cheeks were a little bit red and I nod at her. She returned the gesture and I slowly made my way towards her.

"Not bad Rachel Greene" I tease as I punch her lightly on the shoulder.

"Me, how about you?" she laughs.

"Quite some kiss there" I wink.

She blushes.

"Anyway, I'm going to go now… I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

* * *

><p>The weekend arrived and it was exactly this moment I was counting down for. The day I will tell Rachel the truth. There was no turning back now.<p>

I waited patiently at Central Perk, watching people come in and out but I was hoping to see that one person. Every time I saw a woman with similar hair colour as her, my heart skipped a beat but I was disappointed every single time. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if she was going to come. I kept telling myself she will and I shouldn't worry. This isn't Rachel, she'll show.

After finishing my cake, I glanced at the watch again. It was past half hour since the last time I checked. She was late and there was no sign of her yet. I was going to give up because this was ridiculous.

_I'm just trying to keep my distance away from you, low as possible to stop these rumours._

I frown at the thoughts of remembering those words Rachel had said to me earlier this week. As I got up ready to leave, a familiar face popped in. It was Ross.

I started to panic and felt anxious.

"Joey" Ross says emotionlessly.

I nodded my head and went straight to the door. But before I could even step foot outside, I was pulled back by Ross.

"Hey, I just want to say. I apology for my stupidity you know..."

"Oh"

I felt my body feeling less tense.

"That's ok, don't worry about it"

We stood there for good couple of seconds but it felt like forever.

"How is she?"

I stared at Ross. He looks so broken from the last time I saw him. I know he has beaten up himself about it and probably hates himself for jeopardising his and Rachel's relationship. I feel for Ross and I know he didn't want for it to end this way.

"She's doing fine"

"That's good… anyway I need to get my coffee and head off"

He reaches his hand out to shake my. I take it with hesitation but shake it firmly.

"Right, have a good day Ross"

"You too"

As I headed out the coffeehouse, it suddenly hit me what a fool I was. I shouldn't tell Rachel because I will be rejected like… like me rejecting vegetables. I shake off the thought. And beside, she probably still has feelings for Ross as much as she doesn't want to admit it, I believe she does. The way I saw in Ross's eyes, he wanted to still be with Rachel and I am certain I can never compare myself to Ross. I let out a big sigh and wander down the street, hating myself and for putting myself in this position. From now on, I need to forget about Rachel and forget that I will ever get a chance with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Rachel's POV_**

I am a terrible, terrible person. How could I fallen for a guy when I just broken up with Ross? It has been over a month but still… I'm a horrible person. After our get together day I couldn't help but notice the way Joey was treating me and by the end of that day when he said those sweet words, I realised how much this person truly means to me. I am afraid. I know I'm not seeing anyone but I am still afraid, it's like I am cheating on Ross but technically I am not.

When Eric had call asking me about the suppose "date" Joey and I had, he surprised me by saying we would make a good couple. It would get so much attention. Not that I didn't know that, beside us being soap actors, it was something I never imagined. And to come to conclusion, I had to keep my distance away from him. I mean he is seeing Kathy right? I haven't asked him about it but I believe he genuinely likes her and I shouldn't interfere.

However, his sudden outburst about me ignoring him was so unexpected. I had to lie. I had to make up something and make it up to him. But no, I disappoint him again because I didn't show up. Damn Monica and her talks and persuading me not to go because if I did, it would mean something, that I… I genuinely like him.

There you go, I am a terrible, horrible, despicable person and I will be damn to hell. First of all, I don't know if Joey likes me, I get the vibes he does but I don't want to jump into something that will crush my heart. I am still afraid I will get my heart broken again and I wouldn't want someone that means a lot to me like Joey to be that person.

The following Tuesday, I went to his dressing room all ready to apology to him. I closed my eyes, sighed and knocked loudly. I could hear soft murmuring and if I wasn't mistaken there was quiet laughter. Then within seconds, I could hear footsteps approaching the door. The door swings open and there he stood, looking straight at me.

"Hey Rachel, can I help you?"

Can I help you? That's a first.

"Uhm hey, I just wanted to chat to you, you have a minute?"

"Not exactly, I got company"

He opens the door wider and inside there was an unfamiliar face. It was a woman's face. Fairly young, quite attractive and she had long black hair.

"Hi" she says and waves at me.

I lift up my hand to wave back but then was distracted as Joey turns back to look at me.

"Is it important?"

I look at him confused. Why isn't he upset the fact I didn't show up on the weekend? He looks fine but his behaviour was rather odd.

"I just wanted to come apology about Saturday. I'm sorry I didn't come, I…"

"Ah, don't worry. I get it. You want to keep your distance from me all good"

What? Now that sounds bad, really bad coming from him.

I hesitated.

"No no, I was all ready to go but then"

"Don't worry Rach, forget about it"

"Joey"

"I'll see you on set, Sally is about to show me something cool, I'm sorry"

"Oh… ok. See you later"

He closes the door and left me standing there confused. What just happened? Joey never treated me like this and beside that, who was that girl?

When filming was over, I noticed that the girl from earlier today has not left and stuck around watching Joey on set. I never got the chance to spoke to Joey the entire day except exchanging our lines together. He would wander off to _her_ and they would laugh and obviously flirting. It made me furious no, not furious, kind of jealous because on set this is when Joey and I would share our moments and bond together. Why was she here?

The second I caught Joey approaching to the drinks table and I turn around pretending to take a sip of water knowing any second he will be standing next to me. I gaze my eyes to the left and noticed he pulled out two cups. No doubt one for him and the other for his new _friend_.

"Hey"

I say quietly facing him.

"Hey"

"So, who's she?"

"Sally? She's going to play Olivia in the new season of Days of Our Lives," he says charmingly.

"Oh"

"Yeah, I met her yesterday for the meeting. We already started shooting, I start this week and supposedly Sally will be my love interest"

"I see…"

"So what do you think of her" he says as he points to her.

"Attractive, yes… I don't know her enough to judge, but she seems nice"

"Hmmm, I took her out yesterday and wow she's so amazing"

"You… you took her out?"

My hands started to become damp. I wipe it against my pants and nervously touched my hair.

"Yeah, at first to get to know each other but turns out it was sort of like a date"

"Oh wow, congratulations so do you love her?"

"What?"

"Nevermind… I thought you were going out with Kathy?"

"Oh that… yeah I wasn't attracted to her in that way"

"Ah… well then I hope things work out with Sam"

"Sally"

"Yeah…" I say under my breath and turn around to pour myself another cup of water.

"I'll catch up with you later" he says.

"Ok" I say in a high pitch yet disappointing voice.

I took another peak at Joey who was by now standing beside Sally chatting away happily. I suddenly felt an uncomfortable feeling in my gut. It was unpleasant and it made me think that I may just have lost another person important to me.

* * *

><p>The entire week, I was honestly so dreading it. Sometimes when I'm down the hallway I would hear Joey and Sally's laughter coming from the corner. And to avoid that, I turn the other way immediately making sure I wouldn't bump into them. Sally had popped by to visit Joey from time to time, not that it was a problem but it sure did bothered me. I would roll my eyes at the sight of them flirting or her touching his arm. I wanted to yell to them to get a room but shallowed down the words and shook it off.<p>

Tim had informed us that we are all booked to travel to Long Island real soon. The production is close to finish and honestly I am so relieved. Although a part of me will miss working with Joey. It has been an absolute pleasure but lately, Joey and I haven't been spending a lot of time together. It really sucks and I really miss him. I haven't gotten the courage to talk to him about it because well other than the obvious, he has been ignoring the fact I was around.

I sat in my chair while flipping through the latest soap opera digest. I had a schedule to start filming my show soon but since I have been incredibly busy, it has been postpone until the movie production was over. Reading the latest gossip of the other soap opera actors I noticed there was a column about Joey Tribbiani and… well me.

_Rumours state that Mr Tribbiani and Ms Greene were sighted a few weeks ago roaming around New York City and supposedly must be on a date. It may seem these two are keeping their relationship on a low key but what do you fans think? They do make an attractive couple no? However, there are no definite answers from any sources but our insiders says they do see sparks fly from the two soap opera actor and actress on set for their new upcoming movie, Prescription For Love. _

"Hey"

I gazed up to see who had greeted me and with no surprises it was no other than Mr Tribbiani. He quietly takes his seat next to mine.

"Hi"

I close the soap opera digest up and gave him a half smile.

"What you reading there?"

I held up the digest and he nods his head.

"Ah… so we're going to Long Island soon"

I nod my head.

"Yeah yeah… I am glad we're close to finishing"

"Yeah same"

And there it was, that awkward tension began rising. I knew he was trying to make conversation but there was this awkwardness and this feeling we both wanted to say something but don't have the courage to. I look at him but the moment our eyes met we gazed away and smile sheepishly.

"So… yeah how is it with Sally?"

"Yeah yeah, she's great"

"So you guys official?" I say as I clear my throat.

"No… we're getting to know each other. I don't want to rush into things"

"Fair enough"

"Hey Rach…"

I look at him. He was knitting his eyebrows and he looked so troubled. I could tell he was trying to find the right words to say them to me but was very unsure.

"I… we haven't had much time together, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" he asks nervously.

"Oh…"

"We can do it another night if you have plans"

"I would love to, I don't have any plans tonight… Tonight would be great"

My mouth curve into a smile. I was unsure about this dinner but I sure missed him. It has been awhile since we hung out and tonight would be great to get that relationship back on track.

"Great, I'll wait for you outside the studio"

"Ok"

The second Tim called out it was the end of the day, I rushed to the van, got out of my clothes and quickly reapplied some make up. I place on some lipstick and once satisfied I made my way to the studio. I wasn't sure what time Joey had said to meet up, but I figured I'd just wait. Pacing up and down the driveway, I waited patiently and hopefully would catch sight of Joey. When a figured appeared my heart skipped a beat but I was soon disappointed because it was not the person I wanted to see. I glanced at my watch again and suddenly realised the sky was becoming darker. I was hungry and all this waiting was not making me happy. Then suddenly it hit me. He's obviously did this on purpose? Making me wait for me! That's it. He's paying back to what I did to him. That jerk. With this thought, I could feel my blood boiling with anger. I stormed off and once I got to the curb, I hailed a taxi and jumped into the back seat. I cannot believe Joey would do such a thing.

* * *

><p>The following day, I told myself to keep it cool and not act on it especially in front of so many people. But when I had told Monica what had happened, she could not even believe Joey would do such a thing. She told me to get some explanation but I refuse. That was the only explanation. A setup to get payback. It was ridiculous and immature!<p>

When I saw Joey talking to Tim, I avoid contact and made my way immediately to the other side. Joey tried to get my attention but I ignored it. It wasn't long till he comes running towards me and I was not in the mood to confront him.

"Hey, I came to the studio but you weren't there"

"What? I don't know what you're playing at, but I waited for hours and you never showed up. Look Joey, can we just get through today, I am not in the mood"

I stormed off before he could even have the chance to explain himself.

When we were filming I sure made it professional as possible. Joey knew I was angry and he did his best to avoid having any personal conversation with me. I hated myself for doing this to him but when I thought about last night, it makes my blood boil and I can feel myself losing my temper.

As I pack my things and headed outside of my dressing room, I found Joey pacing up and down just outside the hallway. It sure did take me by surprise but I did not let that show. I ignored him and purposely walked passed him.

"Rachel, please wait" he calls out.

He grabs my arm but I withdraw it away. I did want to hear what he had to say but I was not feeling it.

"Joey, I don't want to listen, I got to go"

I picked up my pace and stormed off making my way out of the studio.

"Rachel"

Joey was following behind me and continued to call out my name. Before I knew it he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the studio. It was quiet and no one was around which was a good thing. He was clearly making a scene and I did not want anyone to notice.

"Joey, stop, where are you taking me?" I shout.

He releases my arm and we were far back on the side of the building.

"Please hear me out"

"What? What do you possibly have to say to me?"

I was angry but when I looked at him he remained a calm but hurtful face.

"I didn't mean to ditch you last night. I did come last night but you weren't there. I waited for another hour but no you didn't show up. I thought you maybe and purposely avoided me… again!"

"What?"

I glared at him feeling rather hurt that he was blaming it on me.

"I did not. Do you know how long I waited? 2 whole hours! Tell me Joe where were you?"

"I… I was with Sally. Tim held us back and wanted to chat to us… and we may had a drink"

"Oh ok, and you happen to possibly forgot you had plans with me? Look Joe, you may be going out with _Sally_, but I am not a second choice! I do not want to be on a waiting line so you can go have fun with your _girlfriend_ and leave me hanging"

"What? Leave you hanging? I will never do that to you! But hey you did that to me!"

"How is that the same? There was a reason why I did not come to the coffeehouse that day"

"What could possibly be a good excuse you're going to come up now?"

I froze.

"Yeah that's right, _sorry Joe I have a friend's birthday, Monica wants me to help with her catering, I have plans_… anything else I haven't heard?"

By this point we were both losing it. This was the first time ever Joey and I fought. I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins and I needed to let it out.

"That… that is so unfair!"

"Well it's unfair when you have been avoiding me the past few weeks and now you think I'm avoiding you?"

"Isn't that sad, you're just getting back at me"

"Then tell me why you didn't show up?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I have fallen for you!"

Joey eyes grew wide and he remained silent. He was speechless. I could feel my heart beating so fast and there was no way I could take back those words. That's right, I've fallen for him and I have to admit, seeing him with another makes me really jealous. He doesn't raise his voice and we kept the silence for a good couple of seconds. It was so quiet I could hear the car honking from the other side of the road.

"That's right Joe… I don't know when, I don't know how but yes I like you! I was so afraid of the feeling I did not go and see you. That's why I have been avoiding you, that is why I wanted to keep my distance because I thought you liked someone else…"

He locked his eyes with mine and as I look right straight through them, I swore I saw a spark and the emotion that was flickering in them. Suddenly something changed. I took a step to turn and leave because I know this was too much. There was no way Joey would liked me and the way he talks about Sally, he must like her a lot. What have I done?

As I turn, I felt as though something was pulling me back. Pulling me back to him but it was in fact him. He gripped his hand around mine and without any notice, his lips landed straight onto mine. I had no time to react and I was not prepared to what was going on. I tried to escape from his gripped but I suddenly realised his hands wandered to my back and he held me close towards him. I could smell his aftershave and it was sweet and it was all Joey-like. When I focused on the way he was kissing me passionately and his soft lips, I found myself inviting him in & I returning it at the same pace. This kiss was different and it was the answer to both our problems. It was tender, sweet and made my heartbeat very fast. He likes me. He feels the same way as I do towards him. How did I not figure it out? I am such a fool.

As I was still trying to process the fact he was kissing me then suddenly he pulls back slowly and I could not help but smile. He leans his forehead against mine and chuckles. He caresses my cheek and I couldn't help the way his touch made me feel.

"What's so funny?" I say quietly.

He gives me a light kiss and smiles.

"You like me?"

I chuckle.

"Do I have to repeat myself again?" I tease him.

He shakes his head.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say it because God Rachel, I have like you since the day I laid my eyes on you"

"You… you're lying"

"I am not… I just never got the courage to tell you. Come on, let's find a place to sit and I'll tell you all about it"

He grabs my hand and starts to walk off but I hesitated.

"Wait Joey…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"What about Sally?" I say fearfully.

"Oh… Sally, we're just friends"

"No you're not cause what about the touching and flirting?"

"Oh uhm come on I'll explain…"

* * *

><p>10 minutes later we found a place that was not so far from the studio. However, what was so great about it was the fact we were isolated from anyone from recognising us. I sat relatively close next to Joey but at the same time I could not believe what was happening between us. He began explaining everything from the very start and honestly the things he was telling me I could not even contain it. It was so much that I did not see and the things he did for me was because he had feelings for me. I was so blind to see it.<p>

"Rachel, I wanted to tell you at the coffeehouse that day you wanted to meet up with me but…"

I held his hand.

"I'm so sorry"

"Ah, it doesn't matter because you're here with me right now"

My heart melt at those words. I lightly shake my head as I gazed into his eyes. It was unbelievable, yes a bit fast but just looking at him it felt so right. I slowly place my head on his shoulder as we stare into the distance just letting time go by.

"Tell me something" he says quietly.

"Anything"

"When did you realise you had feelings for me?" he asks sheepishly.

I chuckle quietly.

"I guess, it was always there but it needed time for me to realise it. When we went out that day… I felt something I never felt before. The more I thought about and the more I thought about you, it made feel so happy inside. But then seeing you with Kathy at that restaurant and then with Sally I was insanely jealous and only did I realise I had fallen for you…"

"Wow… I don't even know what to say"

"I have something I wanted to ask you…"

"Anything" he mocks me.

I lift my head from his shoulder and gaze up at him.

"When I came by to say my _apology _you changed… what happened?"

He let out a nervous laughter.

"I was a big idiot. Well, when I was waiting for you at the coffeehouse and when I decided to leave, Ross came in"

I gasp.

"Don't worry everything was fine… but as we were talking well barely but I saw how hurt he was and realised I was an idiot. There was no way you could like me because I could not compare myself to Ross. You probably have been through a lot with him and it made me realised that I was getting into a big mess so… I told myself to forget about it"

I remained silent as he shared his pain.

"I hated myself the way I treated you the past couple of weeks. I just wanted to make an excuse to forget about every having a chance with you… So I bring Sally in so you noticed I had someone. God I am a jerk"

I rub his hand as I frown at the thought of him hating himself because he was hurting me.

"You're not a jerk. I thought you were but you're not. Did… Ross, he say anything?"

He shakes his head.

"Rachel… I want to ask"

"Do I still love him?"

He nods his head but gazed away from me.

"I can't answer you that because right now I don't know what I'm feeling. I have too many rush emotions right now

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Trying to push you away Rach, I felt so terrible but then again I could not forget about you. No matter how hard I tried, you were always there, every time I turned the corner. How could I ever stop having feelings for you?"

I smile at him as he lower his eyes to the ground feeling a shame at himself. I raise my hand towards his cheek and lightly move it to the side so he was facing me. As he does so, I slowly leaned forward, claiming his lips with mine. And there it was again, that tingling feeling I had in my gut. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. It was new and it made me feel so excited yet I felt so much love. Within seconds, Joey pressed his lips harder and the tension of the kiss rises. I felt the tip of his tongue grazing lightly against my top lip and without questioning the action, I open my mouth inviting him in. Tongue intertwining and I could feel the heat rising from between us. The way he tasted was delightful and I don't think I want to stop. I knew this was fast but it's a start. A start to something wonderful…


End file.
